Profesor Uzumaki
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, asesino, espía, militar, agente del FBI, un hombre que trabajo para proteger a su país de amenazas internas y externas, alguién que nadie debía de tener de enemigo. Ahora es un maestro en una escuela en un pueblo llamado Royal Woods en Michigan, luego de que asesinaran a su familia. Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de empezar desde cero.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos, auqí yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic, este como había dicho será de un Naruto que perdió a su familia a causa de su trabajo, y si desean saber más de su pasado, que claro lo contare, deberane estar atento, y bueno, solo espero que les guste, y le den una aceptación al igual que lo hicieron con "Naruto Loud".**

 **Por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero les guste, y tal vez estoy pensando en ponerle otro nombre al fic, pero por el momento no sé me ocurre uno, así que a alguien se le ocurre uno mejor, se escuchan sugerencias, y sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

* * *

Prologo.

Solo una pequeña luz producida por una lámpara de techo era lo que iluminaba una habitación oscura, una en donde se miraba una mesa de metal, junto a dos sillas viéndose opuestamente, y una de ella era ocupada por un hombre que estaba entre sus 30 o 40 años, cabellera negra con varios mechones blancos, señales de su vejez, ojos negros, y quien estaba usando un traje formal de color azul oscuro, además de llevar un reloj Rolex Oyster dorado en su muñeca izquierda, y un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, indicando que era un hombre casado. El hombre en general estaba sentado, mirando la otra silla vacía.

Un sonido de metal se escuchó en ese cuarto, al momento que una puerta se abría detrás de la silla vacía, para dejar ver a otro hombre, el cual solo se sentó en la silla luego de cerrar la puerta, la luz de la lámpara dejo ver una cabellera negra corta al estilo militar, el hombre se miraba mayor, debía tener al menos 50 años, también usaba un traje formal, solo que su ropa era negra por completo. Ambos hombre se miraron a los ojos fijamente, para luego de un par de segundos, el segundo hombre que entro puso sobre la mesa un folder que tenía escrito "Secreto" en letras rojas mientras un circulo negro lo rodeaba.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto con firmeza el primer hombre al otro.

—Es todo lo que deben saber de él— respondió con seriedad el segundo hombre, quien tomo el folder para abrirlo, y mirar por unos minutos lo que tenía adentro.

— ¿Creía que los Cataleanos se mataron entre ellos por disputa de territorio? — comento intrigado el hombre de traje azul.

—Eso es lo que lo que todo el mundo piensa, eso fue lo que les hicimos crear a todos, nadie debe saber que un hombre se encargó de toda una familia de narcotraficantes— aclaro el hombre de traje negro con firmeza.

— ¿Cómo fue que puso una bomba entre los líderes de los Yakuza? — pregunto de nuevo el tipo de traje azul.

—Planeación y paciencia, no fue fácil para él hacer algo así— comento el de traje negro.

— ¿SEAL, Marines, Operaciones Negras, NASA, Fuerza Aérea, Ejercito, MI5. MI6, CIA, FBI, Interpol, Inteligencia Rusa, Alemana, Fuerzas de Tarea, Fuerzas de Limpieza, ONU, OTAN? ¿En cuántas organizaciones trabajo hasta ahora? — pregunto asombrado el primer hombre del cuarto.

—Muchas, y eso es todo lo que diré— contesto el tipo de traje negro, el de traje azul solo leía en silenció todo lo que había en esas hojas, luego de unos minutos en silencio, el primer hombre del cuarto dejo el folder para ver al otro tipo.

—Él cumplió muchas operaciones en secreto, operaciones que sin duda alguna nos hundirían, la mayoría por no decir todas no fueron legales y aprobadas por el gobierno, ni el mismo presidente sabe de esto. Si él decide soltar la lengua, todo el mundo se volvería nuestro enemigo, y podía iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, por no mencionar que todo lo que sabe de nosotros, sería beneficioso para nuestros enemigos, podría venderlos secretos nuestros, de nuestras organizaciones, de todo— comento con seriedad el hombre de traje azul. —No podemos dejarlo irse así nada más, o lo asesinamos, o lo encarcelamos en la más profundo de la prisión Iron Hell— ordeno con firmeza el hombre.

—No creo que sea lo mejor— dijo el hombre mayor para recostarse en la silla, para sacar una cajilla de cigarillos, y encender uno para darle la primera calada, y luego expulsar el humo. — ¿Leyó lo que decía el último papel verdad? — pregunto al otro hombre.

—Por supuesto que lo leí, y es lamentable, pero eso no quiere decir que será libre, es un soldado, nuestro soldado, nosotros lo creamos, y lo seguiremos usando cuando queramos, y todavía tiene mucho que hacer por este país, su país— confronto con seriedad el pelinegro-blanco con firmeza.

—No es simple soldado, y me sorprende que diga eso luego de leer lo que le paso— comento con serenidad el segundo hombre. —Su esposa y su hijo fueron asesinados por todos los enemigos que fue teniendo por el paso de los años, y por los celos de otros, y la corrupción de algunos agentes. Llego la hora de dejarlo libre, es cierto que todavía nos puede ayudar, pero a veces es mejor retirarse cuando vas ganando— declaro el segundo hombre que seguía fumando con tranquilidad.

—Pues diferimos, él debe seguir trabajando con nosotros, cueste lo que cueste— declaro con firmeza el de traje azul.

— ¿Y eso fue lo mismo que le dijo a los que se lo vendió? — pregunto el hombre con seriedad, mirando como su acompañante se quedaba callado.

—No sé de qué habla— hablo con seriedad el de traje azul.

—Puede fingir todo lo que quiera, ya sabemos todo, tenemos pruebas de que usted se reunió con las personas que asesinaron a la familia de él, fotos, audios, videos, documentos, sabemos que lo vendió a enemigos para poder ganar más dinero, supongo que ser la mano derecha del jefe de la CIA no era suficientes para usted, así que decidió vender la información de nuestro mejor agentes a cambio de muchos millones de dólares— declaro el segundo hombre que termino de fumar su cigarrilo, mientras miraba la cara de su compañero de cuarto, su expresión era de puro terror.

— ¿Qué planea hacer ahora? — pregunto el de traje azul.

—Yo, nada realmente— respondió para levantarse de su silla. —Pero él por otra parte, tiene que saldar cuentas— señalo una parte oscura de la habitación, para mostrar a un hombre que salía de las sombras, para luego tirar tres cabezas en la mesa, una era de una mujer castaña, y las otras dos de unos niños de 10 y 13 años, el primer hombre se congelo al ver las cabezas, y su mirada se perdió al reconocer las cabezas, eran sus hijos, y su esposa, no tardó mucho en sentir una mano sobre su hombro derecho, así que con dificultad y miedo levanto la vista, solo para ver unos ojos azules fríos, gélidos que parecían congelarlo, y esa cabello rubio, daba un gran contraste con la imagen del lugar, y no podía olvidar esas marcas en sus mejillas, esas malditas marcas que vieron muchos hombres y mujeres por última vez. — ¿De verdad pensó que lograría salir libre de esto? Él se ha encargado de asesinar a todos los responsables, debo decir que está a sido su misión más sanguinaria y sangrienta, usted y los otros que se metieron con su familia lo lastimaron mucho, y ahora no tiene piedad de nadie. Lamento que su esposa e hijos se vieran envueltos en esto, pero usted mismo se metió en este infierno, así que ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos— dijo mirando al miembro de la CIA, quien solo miraba a los ojos a su verdugo. —Cuando termines cierra bien la puerta, y buena suerte con tu nueva vida— termino de hablar para irse del lugar, dejando al verdugo con su víctima, el rubio solo lo miro a los ojos con frialdad.

—Solo… acaba rápido para que pueda ir con mi familia— pidió el pelinegro-blanco con la voz quebrada.

—No, eso no sucederá, no te irás tan fácil, sufrirás mucho por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa e hijo— declaro para poner en la mesa una bolsa negra la cual abrió, para mostrar varias herramientas de tortura, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre, y podía notar que había sangre fresca. El rubio tomo una pinza para doblar pequeños trozos de hierro. —Bien, ahora ¿empezamos por los dientes o los dedos? — pregunto, mientras el hombre de traje azul comenzó a llorar en su asiento, al momento que también se orinaba en su pantalón, ahora se enfrentaría al verdadero demonio.

El segundo hombre de traje negro se encontraba ahora dentro de una camioneta negra, fumando otro cigarrillo, y solo escucho un grito desgarrador provenir de esa casilla de lámina, el gato había comenzado a jugar con su presa antes de comérsela. Y así estuvo por más de una hora dentro de la camioneta, hasta que la puerta de la casilla se abría, dejando ver al rubio que cargaba su bolsa con herramientas, y entraba a la camioneta para sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — pregunto el pelinegro al rubio.

—Sí, es hora de irnos— ordeno con seriedad, al momento que la camioneta comenzaba a moverse, junto a otras cuatro, se alejaron unos cuantos metros del lugar, el cual exploto para borrar toda evidencia de que alguien estuvo en ese lugar. Y volviendo a las camionetas, los dos hombres estaban en silenció, hasta que el pelinegro le paso un folder al rubio.

—Aquí está todo, documentos nuevos, tarjetas, número social. Ya sabes, lo necesario para que tú y tu hija logren vivir una vida en paz por fin— dijo el hombre mayor al oji-azul, quien solo miro al pelinegro.

—Gracias, realmente gracias por todo, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy porque me permitieran hacer esto— agradeció el rubio tomando el folder.

—No tienes que agradecer nada chico, has hecho mucho por este país, cosas que nadie haría para protegerlo, y esto es lo menos que nos permitimos darte, ahora solo te deseo mucha suerte con tu nueva vida— dijo el hombre.

—Gracias, esto será lo mejor para mi hija, y para mí, este es el fin de mi vida como asesino— declaro para mirar su folder, todos los papeles que tenía dentro eran su pasaje para su nueva vida, empezaría desde cero, y se aseguraría que su hija tuviera una vida normal, el hombre del traje solo miro al rubio con seriedad.

—Lo sé, y te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva vida… Naruto— le dijo el pelinegro al rubio, quien solo miraba los documentos en silencio.

* * *

Royal Woods, un pequeño pueblo ubicado al norte en el estado de Michigan, un bello y lindo pueblo que era rodeado por vida verde, es decir, que estaba rodeada por miles de árboles, pareciendo casi un bosque gigante, de no ser por los suburbios en donde vivían todos los habitantes del lugar, era un bello lugar sin duda alguna, un pueblo en donde la vida silvestre y humana convivían perfectamente, y en pocas palabras, era un bello lugar si deseabas apartarte de la civilización, de todos los ruidos y problemas de una gran ciudad, o sí deseabas empezar una nueva vida, para olvidar cualquier problema, o escapar de ellos.

Y este era el caso para Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre de 32 años que estaba escapando de su antigua vida como agente/asesino/soldado/espía, toda su vida había estado trabajando para el gobierno en secreto, realizaba muchas misiones para asegurarse que el mundo estuviera a salvo, asesinando a toda aquella persona que amenazaba con destruir el mundo o dominarlo, o acabar con dictadores que derramaban la sangre de inocentes por una supuesta justica, o creaba algunos incidentes internacionales para robar secretos de otros países, armas de fuego experimentales, armas químicas, biológicas, o rescataba a personas que valían mucho para la humanidad, y en fin, toda su vida fue una odisea en donde siempre se enfrentaba a la muerte, y claro, gracias a eso logro crearse una gran fama en el bajo mundo, y ganando enemigos que al final lograron vengarse de él por arruinar sus planes.

Desde que inicio ese trabajo supo que pagaría muy caro, sabía los riesgos, y por esa razón, nunca hizo amigos o personas comunes que pudieran ser asesinadas fácilmente, tenía algunos cuantos amigos, otros agentes de otros países, así que no había riesgo que ellos murieran fuera de su trabajo. Pero cuando estaba creciendo, conoció a una mujer que le robo el corazón, y bueno se casó con ella y tuvo hijos, pero eso no duro mucho, ya que sus enemigos lo encontraron, y terminaron con su familia, asesinaron a su esposa y su hijo, eso sin duda alguna acabaría con todo hombre, y hubiera preferido morir, pero tenía que luchar por su hija.

Giro su cabeza a derecha para ver a su hija, la cual estaba escuchando música mientras jugaba con su consola portátil, solo miro detenidamente a su hija, ella tenía 14 años, estaba volviéndose una adolescente poco a poco, y eso le preocupaba, ya que la naturaleza decidió hacer a su hija realmente hermosa, ella tenía un bello cabello azul corto que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran igual de azules que lo suyos, y su tono de piel, era blanca como la nieve, parecía una princesa con ese pelo y ojos azules, pero el mayor problema era su cuerpo, se suponía que una niña de 14 años debía tener un cuerpo "flácido" por no encontrar una mejor palabra, es decir, una niña de 14 años debía ser flaca con un físico nada llamativo, lo cual es típico en muchas niñas de 14, pero el cuerpo de su hija no era así, para tener apenas 14 años tenía un gran pecho, al menos copa B que sin duda aumentaría con el paso del tiempo, por no mencionar su perfecta cintura de reloj de arena, con un gran trasero que se marcaba al llevar leggins, y bueno, solo podía decir que su hija sin duda alguna sería una rompecorazones cuando fuera grande, por no decir que sería la mujer más bella del mundo, y como si su hija se diera cuenta que la estaba viendo, ambos ojos azules chocaron entre sí, y su hija se quitó los auriculares para verlo fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo Papá? — pregunto la pequeña peliazul intrigada por la mirada de su progenitor, el rubio solo sonrió para mirar al frente.

—No sucede nada Hima— dijo Naruto a su hija, mientras miraba al frente, para mirar el gran cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Royal Woods", y luego ver un gran camino rodeado de vida verde, y el hermoso paisaje, era un bello lugar sin duda alguna. —Ya llegamos hija, aquí empezara nuestra nueva vida— declaro el rubio mayor a su niña, la cual miro el paisaje, para asombrarse al notar lo bien que la humanidad y la civilización combinaban en ese lugar, era realmente hermoso ver todo esos árboles en el camino así como aves volar de un lado a otro libremente, sin duda alguna sería bueno vivir en un lugar así.

* * *

—No lo entiendo Clyde, por lo general soy un buen estudiantes, pero ahora obtengo 6 y 7, y hoy obtuve un 5— dijo Lincoln Loud, un chico de cabello blanco, de 11 años quien usaba una camisa polo anaranjada, junto a un pantalón azul y tenis blancos.

Mientras era acompañado por su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride, un chico también de 11 años, de descendía afroamericana, cabellera negra, quien usaba una camisa de rayas azul y amarillo, y pantalón negryo y zapatos formales, además de usar anteojos. El chico de cabellera negra tomo el examen de su amigo para verificar su preocupación.

—Vaya, con todo y carita triste. Que fuerte— dijo el McBride al ver la nota de su amigo.

—Si no cambio esto, reprobare el quinto año— exclamo el peliblanco agarrándose del pelo, para luego ser tomado de los brazos por su mejor amigo.

— ¡Lincoln! No puedes, si voy a la secundaria sin ti, tendré malas influencias, me tatuare y tirare basura— declaro asustado el pelinegro, para imaginarse con un corte de pelo mohicano, con varios tatuajes en la cabeza, y mientras usaba ropa negra por completo, y donde era acompañado por otros chicos con algunas perforaciones y tatuajes. Para luego ser tomado de las manos por su compañero.

—Tranquilo Clyde, tengo un plan— dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa, ya tenía un plan para resolver su problema en la escuela.

* * *

Luego de un largo viaje, la familia Uzumaki por fin había arribado a su destino, su nueva casa en los suburbios del lugar, una casa de dos niveles ubicada en la Av. Franklin, una casa lo bastante grande para ambos, ideal para ellos, en fin, todo estaba en su lugar ya, según en los papeles que Naruto obtuvo, muebles, electrónicos, y demás cosas que una casa tendría.

El rubio solo bajo de su camioneta, una Ford F-150 negra con algunas líneas rojas a los lados, los dos ocupantes se bajaron para ver su nueva casa, era hermosa por fuera, y sin perder tiempo, entraron a ella, y se asombraron al ver lo hermosa que era, y lo primero que vieron fue la sala que tenía unos bellos muebles, y una gran decoración victoriana, una decoración elegante para su casa.

—Bueno, creo que sería bueno traer las demás cajas para terminar de mudarnos— dijo el rubio a su hija.

—Bien— fue lo único que dijo Hima a su padre.

Y así, padre e hija comenzaron a entrar las pocas cajas con ropas y demás cosas que tenían en la parte trasera de la camioneta, claro que la peliazul solo entraba las cajas pequeñas, mientras el rubio cargaba con las grandes y pesadas, después de todo, no quería que su pequeña se lastimara. Y luego de unos minutos de trabajo, decidieron descansar, ambos estaban sentados en la palangana del auto, tomando una botella de agua para refrescarse.

— ¿Es un lindo lugar no crees? — pregunto el rubio a su hija.

—Sí, no hay mucha gente, no hay carros por doquier, ni locos en la calle, aunque vivir en los Ángeles no era tan malo tampoco, tenía sus beneficios— comento la peli-azul.

—Sí, pero allí no podías ir a la escuela sola sin preocuparte de algo, en cambio aquí podrás ir y venir de un lado a otro en paz, y bueno, yo no me preocupare al no saber nada de ti por una hora— dijo el oji-azul a su progenie.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero extrañare un poco a la tía Lindsay— musito la pequeña.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedes hablar con ella cuando lo quieras, y ella dijo que vendría a verte cuando pudiera, así que no te preocupes querida— pidió el Uzumaki a su niña, la cual suspiro para saltar del auto.

—Veré si hay algo para comer en la refri, de otro modo creo que debemos ir a comer a un lado— dijo la oji-azul para entrar a casa, dejando solo a su padre, quien suspiro para levantarse, debía seguir con su trabajo, iba a cargar otra caja, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Disculpe señor, ¿necesita ayuda? — escucho el rubio que pregunto una voz de niño, al girarse solo se encontró con un pequeño de cabello blanco y pecas, quien lo miraba atentamente. — ¿Necesita ayuda? — pregunto Lincoln al hombre rubio.

—No pequeño, pero te agradezco el ofrecimiento— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—No, no hay problema alguno, si necesita ayuda yo lo puedo ayudar, puede que no lo parezca, pero soy algo fuerte— aseguro el albino mostrando su brazo derecho, para hacer fuerza y apretar su flácido brazo, el oji-azul solo sonrió, miro las pocas cajas que tenía, no eran tan pesadas como las primeras, pero sin duda alguna eran un poco grandes, solo eran cosas como adornos o fotos que traía, y las cuales irían al ático.

Bueno, ya que te ofreces a ayudarme, quizás puedas ayudarme a llevar unas cajas al ático— dijo el rubio para tomar una caja, y ver como el pequeño ya estaba con brazos extendidos.

—No hay problema, solo déjemelo a mí— declaro el Loud con una sonrisa confiada, sacándole una media sonrisa al Uzumaki.

* * *

—Vaya chico, me sorprendes, pero lograste cargar las cajas— dijo Naruto con media sonrisa, mientras miraba al albino respirando agitadamente en el suelo.

—Le… dije… que… no… era… un problema— dijo Lincoln con agitación, el rubio solo sonrió para ayudar a levantar al niño, y sentarlo en el auto. —Gracias— dijo el Loud.

—No tienes que agradecer nada pequeño, en realidad yo te doy las gracias por ayudarme— dijo el Uzumaki al albino. —Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, señor— se presentó el oji-negro con una sonrisa, el hombre mayor arqueo su ceja al ver al niño sonreír.

—Muy bien Lincoln Loud, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó ahora el rubio para darle un apretón de manos al pequeño.

—Mucho gusto señor Uzumaki— dijo el albino.

—Por favor, solo dime Naruto— pidió el oji-azul para sentarse al lado del niño. — ¿Dime, vives por aquí? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Sí, en realidad vivo a cinco casas de aquí— respondió el oji-negro.—Oh, ya veo, entonces supongo que nos veremos de vez en cuando— comento el blondo.

—Sí— respondió el peliblanco no sabiendo si contarle al señor que debía alejarse de su casa, pero antes de hablar, escucho la voz de una niña.

—Papá, solo encontré cosas para hacer Sandwiches— dijo Hima que salía de la casa con una bandeja con emparedados de jamón, y dos botellas de agua. El Loud se quedó embobado al ver a la niña más linda del mundo, por su parte la Uzumaki solo miro a su padre siendo acompañado por un niño. —Oh, hola— saludo la oji-azul.

—Hola— devolvió el saludo el albino.

— ¿No sabía que teníamos visitas? — pregunto la peli-azul a su progenitor. —Hija, quiero que conozcas a Lincoln Loud. Y Lincoln, ella es mi hija Himawari— presento el rubio a los dos niños.

—Mucho gusto Lincoln— dijo la oji-azul extendiendo su mano.

—Igualmente, es un gusto conocerte— musito el Loud apretando la mano de la niña.

—Hima, Lincoln dice que vive a cinco casas de aquí, así que es nuestro nuevo vecino, así que espero que te lleves bien con él, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió el Uzumaki a su descendiente.

—De acuerdo papá— dijo la Uzumaki a su padre. —Y volviendo al tema, prepare sándwiches para comer, aquí tienes— dijo la peliazul dándole al rubio un emparedado, para luego mirar a Lincoln. — ¿Quieres uno? — pregunto la chica, recibiendo un si como respuesta, seguido de ver al chico tomar un sándwich, y comenzar a comerlo junto a su padre. —Iré por otra agua— comento Hima para volver a la casa, dejando solo a los dos hombres.

—Y dime Lincoln, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado? — pregunto Naruto al oji-negro.

—Nada, no me pasa nada— mintió el albino.

—Puedes mentir si lo quieres, pero puedo ver en tu rostro preocupación— comento el oji-azul mirando a los ojos al Loud. —Así que dime, ¿Qué te tiene preocupado pequeño? — volvió a preguntar el rubio al pequeño, quien solo suspiro.

—La verdad es que estoy algo preocupado, últimamente me ha ido mal en la escuela, por lo general sac en los exámenes, no dijo que soy un buen estudiante, pero logro tener un buen promedio, pero ahora estoy sacando 7 o 6, y hoy saque un 5 en mi examen. Y le quise pedir ayuda a mi hermana Lisa, pero ella estaba ocupada ayudando a mis demás hermanas, y me dijo que fuera a la universidad para buscar a algún tutor, ya que parece que algunos universitarios dan clases para obtener puntos extras— confeso el Loud, el oji-azul solo sonrió ante eso, ese no era un gran problema, todos tenían problemas en la escuela de vez en cuando en la escuela, y bueno, esto era fácil de resolver, era un problema muy fácil realmente. El primer problema fácil desde que recuerda.

—Te diré algo, en vez de que vayas a buscar a un muchacho cualquiera, que te parece si yo te ayudo con tus estudios, puede que no lo parezca, pero yo fui un buen estudiante, siempre saque buenas notas en todas mis materias— declaro con una sonrisa el blondo, para ver un brillo en los ojos del pequeño.

— ¿En serio me ayudaría con mis estudios? — pregunto asombrado el albino.

—Por supuesto, es lo menos que podría hacer por haberme ayudado— aseguro el blondo, solo para ver al pequeño saltar de la palangana.

—Genial, vaya a mi casa en 10 minutos, es el 1226, como dije, a cinco casas de aquí— ordeno el Loud para salir corriendo a su casa, necesitaba preparar todo para recibir a su nuevo vecino. Por su parte el oji-azul sonrió al ver la energía que tenía el niño.

— ¿Ya se fue el pequeño? — pregunto Hima al ver a Lincoln correr.

—Sí, iré a ayudarlo para que estudie, parece que le va algo mal en la escuela— comento el oji-azul.

— ¿En serio lo ayudaras? — pregunto intrigada la peliazul.

—Por supuesto que sí, me ayudo a entrar algunas cajas a la casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, ¿Qué podría salir mal? — pregunto con una sonrisa el Uzumaki, no sabiendo el destino que le esperaba.

* * *

— ¡Viniste! — dijo con una sonrisa el Loud peliblanco al ver a su nuevo vecino y amigo.

—Claro que vine, te dije que te ayudaría con tus estudios— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la entrada de la casa Loud.

—Vamos, pasa adelante— ordeno Lincoln para dejar entrar a la casa a su nuevo vecino.

—Dime, ¿no hay problema que esté aquí? — pregunto el rubio al niño, después de todo, no era bueno dejar que un adulto desconocido entrara a una casa.

—No, no hay problema alguno— respondió Lincoln restándole importancia a eso, después de todo, ya le había dicho a su madre que alguien lo ayudaría con sus problemas de estudio.

—De acuerdo, si no hay problema, entonces creo que será mejor empezar— comento el blondo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del niño, los dos se fueron al comedor en donde el Uzumaki vio todos los libros que le enseñaría al Loud, tomo asiento seguido del albino para mirarlo. —Bien, ¿con que empezamos primero? — le pregunto al pequeño.

—Bueno, no importa que aprenda de primero, tendré un examen de todas las materias, así que lo que sea está bien— respondió Lincoln.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo, y empecemos— dijo el blondo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, te agradezco que me ayudes— respondió el Loud.

Luego de unos minutos de estudio en silenció, en donde el rubio pensó que de seguro Lisa, la hermana de Lincoln, debía ser la mayor ya que no se escuchaba mucho ruido en la casa, así que prácticamente estuvieron estudiando por unos minutos en silenció, hasta que una voz se hizo presente en el lugar. El blondo noto como una adolescente, de unos 16 años entraba a la cocina, mientras hablaba por teléfono y decía algo sobre baile y equipo, lo cual atribuía a la juventud de ahora, y lo que quería decir sobre un baile escolar. Y sin duda alguna hubiera pasado inadvertido, pero la chica entonces lo miro cuando iba a entrar a la cocina, para luego ver que ella se quedó quieta, mientras decía cosas que no entendía.

—Lori, ¿estás bien? — pregunto Lincoln a su hermana mayor, la cual pareció volver en sí, mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro al ver a ese bello hombre rubio.

—Mm… Sí… solo iba a la cocina por un rico pastelillo… es decir… por un plato de cereal… no, quise decir, un vaso de agua— respondió la rubia para chocar contra la pared, el albino exclamo con dolor al ver el golpe que se metió su hermana, por su parte el rubio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Naruto para levantarse y mirar a la hermana de su vecino, al quedar de frente, Lori vio esos bellos ojos azules.

Pero aparte de esos bellos ojos azules que parecían ser más hermosos que un cristal, o que el mar más limpio y cristalino del mundo, y no podía olvidar ese cabello rubio, era como ver un sol, o mejor dicho, ese color que tenía opacaba al sol y a todo el oro del mundo, y esas marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes, solo lo hacían lucir más guapo de lo que era, y sus rasgos fáciles, eran simplemente envidiables, tenía el rostro de un ángel, pero eso era poco con su cuerpo, era alto, muy alto, al menos debía medir 1.80, y su cuerpo, por dios, el chico estaba usando una camisa azul de manga larga algo apretada, lo cual definía su tonificado cuerpo, a simple vista se miraba que era más fuerte que su novio Bobby, lo cual estaba mal pensar, pero era verdad, de seguro ese rubio hacía mucho ejercicio siempre, y bueno, en resumen era todo un bombón que se comería sin dudarlo.— ¿Estás bien? — volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki con cierta preocupación al no recibir respuesta alguna de la chica.

—Waaaaa— dijo la rubia Loud al ver de cerca ese perfecto rostro de ángel. El blondo se extrañó al escuchar ese raro sonido, pero parecía que la chica estaba bien.

— ¡Escuche un ganso, es mío! — entro gritando Lana con una red de caza, el oji-azul solo miro a la pequeña rubiecita, ella tenía el pelo atado en dos coletas, además de usar un overol azul y una camisa gris, y con una gorra roja, sino fuera porque era una niña, ahora mismo estaría viendo a cierto fontanero de los videojuegos. El Uzumaki solo miro que la pequeña también comenzó a tartamudear, como si quisiera decir algo pero no podía.

— ¿Escuche una oveja? — dijo Leni entrando a la cocina con una mascarilla para su piel, el oji-azul se sorprendió de ver a otra chica, ella usaba un vestido verde algo ajustado, además de sandalias de flores.

Y solo noto que la chica se quitó un pepinillo para gritar y salir corriendo, y por si eso fuera poco, a los pocos segundos el rubio noto como 6 chicas más entraban al comedor, cuatro de ellas tenían el cabello café, otra era rubia e igualita que la pequeña de overol, y una de cabello negro, la cual de seguro estaba en su fase de emo. Las otras también comenzaron a tartamudear mientras miraban a ese adonis, o mejor dicho, a ese ángel en su casa.

—Hola chicas— entro Leni como si nada, y sin su mascarilla para caminar hasta el rubio. —Lincoln, no sabía que tenías visitas, hola, soy…— sin embargo, Leni se quedó mudo al perderse entre esos bellos ojos azules, y solo podía tartamudear al igual que sus hermanas.

—Hola, soy Naruto, el tutor de Lincoln, es un placer conocerlas— se presentó el oji-azul, pero solo recibió la misma respuesta de todas, absolutamente nada. — ¿Ellas están bien muchacho? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Eso creo, nunca las había visto actuar así— comento extrañado por el comportamiento de sus hermanas, aunque no era la primera vez que actuaban raro, pero la forma de ahora era muy distinta de otras veces. —Podrían irse de aquí, queremos estudiar— ordeno el albino a sus hermanas.

—Es un país libre Lincoln, podemos estar en donde queramos— dijo Lola acercándose al rubio, mientras ponía carita de perrito, y con una voz dulce, sacándole una sonrisa al Uzumaki.

—Sí, y yo me quedo aquí— dijo Lana para apartar a su hermana gemela del ángel.

— ¡Claro que no, Lana! — exclamo con seriedad Lola, para comenzar una pelea de palmadas, haciendo suspirar a Lincoln al notar que sus hermanas lo estaban molestando de nuevo, y lo que era peor, se estaban avergonzando delante de su nuevo vecino.

—Hey, tranquilas las dos, no peleen— dijo el oji-azul separando a ambas niñas como el adulto responsable que era. —Sí ambas quieren quedarse, pueden hacerlo— declaro Naruto con firmeza mirando a las gemelas. —Pero deben prometer no hacer ruido, su hermano Lincoln tiene que estudiar para un examen, y es muy importan que él apruebe ese examen, así que no hagan mucho ruido y se pueden quedar, ¿tenemos un trato? — le dijo a ambas rubiecitas que aceptaron con gusto. —Bien, y ustedes, también pueden quedarse pero en silenció, Lincoln tiene que estudiar bien para su examen— le dijo a las demás chicas, quienes asintieron para tomar asiento en la mesa, el blondo solo suspiro mentalmente al ver la gran familia que tenía delante suyo, al principio pensó que Lincoln debía tener dos hermanas, pero no que tenía 9. —Bueno Lincoln, creo que no debemos perder tiempo, así que estudiemos— y con eso dicho, las clases de apoyo del peliblanco empezaron, mientras las hermansa Loud miraban a ese hermoso chico rubio.

* * *

Rita Loud, la madre de los 11 niños Loud, una mujer de 36 años de edad, felizmente casada, tiene un trabajo como asistente de dentista, pero tiene el sueño de volverse una escritora famosa, sueño que empezó a los 11 años cuando gano un concurso en la primaria, cuando tuvo que escribir una historia ficticia de lo que sea, y bueno, no está demás reafirmar que gano ese concurso, además de 500 dolares.

Ella estaba feliz con su vida, aunque a veces era aburrida, no la malinterpreten, tenía un buen matrimonio, tenía un esposo amable y gentil, el cual tenía un buen empleo como programador, ganaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a todos. Y no podía olvidar a sus 11 maravillosos niños, 10 niñas y un niño, sus hijos lo eran todo para ella, aunque a veces la volvían loca por sus travesuras, o sus peleas, y cuando eso ocurría, solo deseaba tener un tiempo para ella, un tiempo para ella sola, pocas veces sucedía eso, no era seguido, eran pocas realmente, ya que a pesar de que su esposo Lynn la ayudaba en los quehaceres del hogar, a veces su marido era un perezoso, y también a veces se volvía un patán, y la sacaba de quicio. Y cuando eso pasaba, tenían unas peleas, peleas que tenían lejos de los niños, y eso ocurrió hoy.

Se suponía que su esposo tenía que ir hoy en la tarde al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero al parecer se le ocurrió la idea de aceptar algo de trabajo en la hora de su almuerzo, y ahora ella tenía que ir y hacer las compras, en su día libre, hoy no tuvo que ir al trabajo, así que iba a pasar todo el día descansando, intentando seguir con su novela. Pero eso se arruino, y ahora ella estaba buscando su anillo de matrimonio para irse al supermercado.

— ¿Dónde diablos lo deje? — se preguntó la madre de la casa Loud que se rascaba la cabeza, mientras miraba su cuarto, a veces se quitaba el anillo sin darse cuenta, y luego no recordaba donde lo puso, u otras veces se le caía porque así lo quería el anillo, ya que le quedaba algo grande. Pero bueno, solo suspiro para dejar su búsqueda, mejor iba al supermercado por las cosas, pero antes de eso. —Han estado muy callados por un buen tiempo— comento Rita pensando en el tiempo en silenció que hay desde un buen rato, era raro que algo así pasara, y sus hijos solo se quedarían callados si habían hecho algo realmente malo. —Iré a ver que hicieron ahora, solo espero que Lisa no les haya hecho nada— su penúltima hija, Lisa, la más lista de la familia, era una genio, pero tenía la maña de usar a su familia como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos.

Así que tomo su cartera, y salió de su habitación para buscar a sus demonios… es decir, a sus angelitos, así es, a sus angelitos, iba a subir al segundo piso para saber si estaban en sus cuartos, pero entonces escucho una voz masculina, una voz grave que le llamo la atención, esa voz no era de su esposo, esa voz era más grave y áspera, y sonaba sexy, así que intrigada camino hasta el comedor, se asomó para ver de quien era esa voz masculina, y al hacerlo, bueno, se sorprendió mucho al ver a un hombre de cabellera rubia, de al menos 1.80, quien usaba una camisa azul de manga larga ceñida que marcaba su buen cuerpo, se notaba a simple vista que debía hacer ejercicio, pero además también usaba un pantalón negro algo ajustado que mostraba su trasero, la madre de la casa Loud se mordió los labios al ver semejante adonis en su casa.

—No lo entiendo Lincoln, sabes perfectamente todo, hasta arte surrealista— comento el Uzumaki mirando una pintura de un hombre con una pelota de tenis como cara.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero porque me va mal? — pregunto interesado el albino.

—Supongo que tal vez te pones algo nervioso a la hora del examen, lo que te sugiero es que no te pongas así, trata de respirar y concentrarte en tu examen, todo lo tienes en la cabeza, así que te debería ir bien, no veo problema alguno en que no apruebes— comento el oji-azul con una sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas suspiren al ver esas bellas perlas. —Bueno, creo que es hora de irme— declaro el blondo al pequeño.

—Gracias por tu ayuda— agradeció el Loud.

—No hay problema amiguito, es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo Naruto.

—Si me va mal otra vez, ¿me podrías ayudar de nuevo? — pregunto Lincoln.

—Por supuesto, estoy seguro que nos veremos más seguido— comento con una sonrisa misteriosa el oji-azul. —Bueno, es hora de irme— declaro el Uzumaki, listo para irse a su casa, pero cuando se dio a vuelta se encontró con una mujer rubia y de ojos negros.

—Hola— saludo Rita al Uzumaki.

—Hola— devolvió el saludo, el blondo mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza, ella de seguro era la madre de los Loud.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto la matriarca de la casa.

—Oh, lo siento, muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y acabo de mudarme hoy— se presentó el hombre de cabellera dorada.

—Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Rita Loud, la madre de Lincoln y las chicas— se presentó la rubia mayor.

—Es un placer conocerla— dijo el blondo para hacer una reverencia a la mujer, quien se extrañó por eso.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — pregunto interesada la Loud.

—Lo siento si le pareció raro, pero en Japón así es como se muestra respeto a nuestro anfitrión, y bueno, yo estoy en su casa, así que debo ser respetuoso con usted, y su hogar— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Eres de Japón? — pregunto asombrado Lincoln.

—Así es amiguito, recuerda que mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— aclaro el oji-azul para mirar a la madre de la casa. —Bueno, me gustaría poder conocerla mejor, Sra. Loud, pero tengo que irme— dijo el blondo para mirar al albino. —Mucha suerte en tu examen Lincoln, y buenas tardes a todas— se despidió el blondo para irse a su hogar.

—Permítame acompañarlo a la salida— se ofreció la Loud mayor. —Iré a comprar las cosas para la cena, así que quiero que todos se comporten, y cuiden de Lily— ordeno la rubia a sus hijos, quienes asintieron a su orden. Los dos rubios mayores salieron de la casa, en donde el blondo miro a la madre Loud. —Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo a estudiar, y bienvenido al vecindario, espero que podamos ser buenos vecinos— dijo la oji-negra con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema alguno, a veces también ayudo a mi hija a estudiar— comento el blondo como si nada.

— ¿Está casado? Yo pensé que era soltero, es decir, se mira muy joven para ser alguien con hijos— dijo Rita.

—No, en realidad tengo 32 años, y no estoy casado, mi esposa y mi hijo murieron hace tiempo, y bueno, ahora soy padre soltero— respondió con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

—Oh, yo lamento haber preguntado algo así, realmente lo siento— se disculpó apenada la Loud al escuchar eso, ella no esperaba que el rubio fuera viudo, es decir, se miraba muy joven, como un chico que estaba apenas en sus 20.

—No, no sé preocupe por eso, no me molesta en lo absoluto— dijo el oji-azul tratando de calmar a la rubia.

—Bueno, si alguna vez deseas ayuda en cómo cuidar a tu hija, puedes pedírmela, como vez tengo mucha experiencia en ese tema— bromeo la oji-negra refiriéndose a sus hijos, sacándole una pequeña risa al Uzumaki.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, fue un gusto conocerla Sra. Loud— se despidió Naruto para volver a su casa, la noche ya estaba llegando, el sol poco a poco se iba ocultado, así que tenía que llegar a su casa a preparar la cena, o ir a cenar con su hija a cualquier lugar, ya que hoy debían dormirse temprano, ya que mañana ambos tenían que empezar una nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

— ¡Rápido Himawari, se nos hizo tarde! — exclamo con seriedad Naruto que estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela elemental de Royal Woods, una escuela que contaba con kínder, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Y la razón del porque corría por los pasillos, fácil, empezaría su nuevo trabajo como maestro en la escuela, y su hija también empezaba un nuevo año escolar.

— ¡¿Y de quien es la culpa?! ¡¿Quién se quedó despierto hasta tarde viendo su telenovela?! — regaño la peli-azul con enojo a su progenitor.

— ¡No es una telenovela! ¡Es una serie de acción de un superhéroe! — reclamo el Uzumaki a su hija.

— ¡No importa, si un hombre y una mujer se aman, es una telenovela! — grito la peliazul al momento que su padre se detenía en una puerta.

—Eso lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora entra, y pórtate bien— ordeno el blondo a su pequeña.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes de nada— aseguro la pequeña oji-azul que iba a entrar, pero fue detenida por su padre, el blondo abrazo a su hija.

—Solo… pórtate bien por favor, y trata de hacer amigos— pidió el oji-azul con cierta preocupación, la pequeña solo se separó de su padre para sonreírle.

—Tratare de hacerlo, pero no te prometo nada— dijo Hima con una sonrisa.

—Con eso me basta, ahora buena suerte, nos vemos al final del día— se despidió el rubio, para irse a su salón, miro atrás una última vez, solo para ver a su hija entrar a su clase, y solo esperaba que todo le saliera bien a su retoño. Regreso a la realidad, al momento que giraba en una esquina, para encontrar a una mujer de cabellera roja corta, quien usaba lentes, además de usar una falda negra ceñida que definía su gran trasero, además de su cintura de avispa, la cual resaltaba por una blusa naranja, además de llevar una chaqueta negra, ella era la directora Mulins, la nueva jefa del rubio.

—Llegar tarde no es comportamiento que un maestro deba mostrar a sus estudiantes— dijo la pelirroja al blondo, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

—Lo siento mucho, es solo que mi hija no se levanta, y el trafico nos tomó de improviso— se excusó el blondo.

—Sé lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero quiero que sepa que la próxima vez tendrá un castigo— dijo la directora con seriedad.

—Sé lo agradezco mucho Dra. Mulins, y no volverá a pasar, se lo juro— prometió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Bien, será mejor que entré a su salón, no debemos perder más tiempo— dijo la pelirroja con seriedad. —Buena suerte en su primer día Sr. Uzumaki— declaro la mujer para irse, el oji-azul respiro aliviado, miro la puerta del salón al que le enseñaría de ahora en adelante, su vida como agente del gobierno había terminado ya, ahora empezaba su nueva vida. Solo suspiro para abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días a todos, lamento el retraso, pero el trafico me agarro de improviso— dijo Naruto a sus estudiantes, y al hacerlo, se llevó una sorpresa de ver que a unas de las hijas de la Sra. Loud, quienes se quedaron calladas y en sorpresa al ver a su nuevo vecino, el cual sería también su nuevo maestro. El Uzumaki solo sonrió para caminar hasta su escritorio, y dejar su mochila aun lado, y mirar a todos sus alumnos. —Bien, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y desde hoy seré su nuevo maestro, espero que todos nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante, espero mucho de ustedes, así que no me decepcionen— declaro con una sonrisa el blondo, sin notar que varias de sus alumnas lo miraban con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

Y así, empezaba la nueva vida de Naruto Uzumaki, quien a raíz de su trabajo perdió parte de su familia, pero al menos logro salvar a su hija, y para cuidarla decidió abandonar su vida como agente, dejo las armas por libros, y dejo de asesinar para enseñar. Así empezaba su nueva vida como maestro.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, y espero que dejen sus comentarios, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos lectores y lectoras, aquí yo con el primer capítulo de este fic, por así decirlo, ya que el prologo es el primero, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, me alegra ver que tuvo buena aceptación, y gracias por su apoyo, y que si llegan a tener alguna duda, no duden en escribirme a mis redes, y bueno, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón. 12 años atrás.**

Capítulo 1.

— _Centro de control a Sparrow, ¿nos copia?_ —

— _Centro de control a Sparrow, cambio_ —

— _Centro a Sparrow, ¿nos puede escuchar?_ —

—Sparrow a Control, los copió— fue la respuesta que dijo un Naruto de 24 años, quien se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio en la ciudad de Tokio, escondido entre varios escombros de metal, mientras tenía en su poder un rifle de francotirador de calibre 50, el oji-azul miraba por la mira a su blanco, el cual era un científico que estaba creando una arma biológica la cual vendería en el mercado negro.

— _¿Tienes al objetivo en la mira?_ — fue lo que pregunto su superior, el cual tenía una voz femenina, el blondo solo ajusto su mira mientras seguía viendo a su blanco.

—En la mira, listo para disparar cuando lo ordene— respondió con firmeza "Sparrow".

— _Dispare a consciencia, por nada del mundo debe salir esa arma_ — respondió la voz femenina con seriedad.

—No lo hará, yo me encargare de eso— respondió el oji-azul, al momento que su movía su mira, para ver a una mujer de pelo negro, sentada junto a una niña pequeña, la cual sonreía mientras su padre parecía jugar, y su padre era el blanco del rubio. Sparrow solo suspiro para mirar a su blanco, sin perder tiempo, dio el primer disparo, luego el segundo y tercero.

La lente de su mira enfoco el momento en que el hombre cayó al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza, seguido de ver a la mujer y a la niña caer muertas también, solo suspiro al momento que hacía aun lado el rifle, para tomar otra arma, solo que está era una especie de lanza granadas, fijo la mira en la zona donde estaban los cuerpos, seguido de disparar, fijo la mira en otro sitio para volver a disparar, y así estuvo por unos segundos, disparando sin que pasara nada. Solo guardo sus armas en una maleta, para levantarse y comenzar a caminar hasta un ascensor, saco un pequeño control de su bolsillo derecho, y lo apretó, al momento que miraba la casa explotar en miles de pedazos, había cumplido con su misión, asesinar a todo costa al científico, no importando lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Objetivo eliminado— dijo el oji-azul con seriedad para comenzar a escuchar gritos, y el sonido de ambulancias y policías.

— _¿Conseguiste los datos?_ — pregunto esa voz femenina, al momento que el blondo sacaba una memoria USB roja.

—Sí, tengo toda la información de su investigación, y me asegure de no dejar rastro alguno de ella, ni en su laboratorio, ni en su casa— respondió con seriedad para guardar la memoria en su bolso.

— _Perfecto, el vuelo espera tu llegada Sparrow_ — dijo la voz con monotonía al rubio, quien solo se quitó el auricular de su oído derecho, para guardarlos, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y el blondo salió como si nada de ese edificio de apartamentos, y caminar con tranquilidad, mientras miraba a gente ir hacía el lugar de la explosión, así que decidió tomar un pequeño atajo por un callejón, así llegaría rápido a su destino sin inconvenientes, pero a veces nada sale como uno espere, y para el oji-azul esté era el caso. Ya que de pronto salieron tres hombres con apariencia de pandilleros del callejón.

—Oye amigo, ¿A dónde vas? — dijo uno de ellos que tenía el pelo estilo punk, mientras sonreía.

—Vaya, miren nada más que ropa traes, de marca— dijo otro que era robusto, y quien era calvo por completo, además de tener varios tatuajes en la cabeza.

—Oh diablos, y mira esos zapatos, brillan incluso de noche por lo impecable que están— dijo otro que era delgado y alto, y el cual tenía la nariz, orejas y labios perforados, y quien sonreía.

—Oye amigo, se nota que eres un tipo con un buen trabajo, así que debes tener mucho dinero, dime ¿no ayudarías a unos tipos como nosotros?, claro, voluntariamente— dijo el primer hombre mostrando una pistola 9 MM a "Sparrow", quien solo miro a los tres tipos, quienes lo rodearon mientras sonreían.

—Sí amigo, sería una gran ayuda de tu parte— dijo el calvo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes podridos.

—Les sugiero que se vayan, de otro modo, los asesinare— declaro el blondo con seriedad, los 3 tipos se vieron entre sí, para comenzar a reírse al escuchar eso.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Acaso no ves que estás rodeado, y que yo tengo un arma?— dijo el jefe de ese grupo mostrando el arma. —Escucha, solo porque nos has hecho reír, te daremos otra oportunidad, entrega todas tus cosas, y quizás te dejemos vivo— dijo el de peinado punk con una sonrisa.

—Bien, se los advertí— declaro con firmeza el blondo.

El oji-azul agarro con fuerza el brazo derecho del peinado de punk para tirar la pistola, seguido de darle una patada al hombre delgado, se giró para darle una patada en la cara al calvo, volvió a girar para quedar detrás del primer tipo y romperle el brazo, saco de su costado derecho su arma con silenciador, y no dudo en ejecutar al de peinado punk, seguido de dispararla al calvo en medio de los ojos, y mirar al hombre alto y dispararle tres veces en el pecho, haciendo que cayera. El blondo solo se acomodó su corbata y abrigo, y camino hasta el tipo alto, todavía se encontraba vivo, y sin duda alguna lograría sobrevivir si recibía atención médica ahora, solo le disparo en la cabeza sin piedad alguna, y para asegurarse, le termino de dar dos disparos en la cabeza a los otros. Guardo su arma, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie sabría que pasó en ese lugar.

* * *

—Como sabrán, la primera guerra mundial, o también conocida como "La Gran Guerra", fue un conflicto causado tras el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria en Sarajevo el 28 de junio de 1914, a manos de un joven nacionalista Serbio, ¿alguien sabe porque este joven hizo algo como esto? — fue la pregunta que el Uzumaki hizo al momento que baja su libro, solo para ver al montón de chicas sonriendo. —Veamos… señorita O'Neil, ¿podría decirnos porque este joven decidió asesinar al archiduque? — pregunto el Uzumaki mirando a una de sus tantas estudiantes, la cual se levantó de su asiento.

April O'Neil, una hermosa chica de 16 años, pelirroja, de unos bellos ojos azules, de tez clara, y una complexión esbelta, poseyendo una cintura de reloj, lo cual definía su buen cuerpo a pesar de tener 16, viste una blusa amarilla de manga corta, y debajo de ella lleva una blusa de licra negra que le llega hasta las muñecas, también usaba un pequeño short azul, y otra licra que le llevaba a la mitad de los tobillos, ya que usaba unas botas cafés.

—El incidente ocurrió cuando el archiduque fue a revisar unos antiguos territorios otomanos en los Balcanes que fueron anexados por Austria-Hungría en 1908, esto causo la indignación en el pueblo serbio que creía que dichos territorios debian ser devueltos para expandirse. Así que al no obtener una negativa, decidieron tomar las cosas por sus propias manos, lo cual causo la llamada "Gran guerra", aunque al poco tiempo fue nombrada la primera guerra mundial— respondió la pelirroja con sabiduría, el oji-azul solo sonrió ante eso.

—Muy bien señorita O´Neil— felicito el blondo a la adolescente, quien sonrío por eso. —Bien, sigamos con la clase— ordeno con seriedad el blondo, sin duda alguna enseñar era mejor que su antiguo trabajo.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado, y ahora todos los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería, disfrutando de su almuerzo para luego volver a clases, pero aparte de ser un lugar para disfrutar sus sagrados alimentos, también era un lugar que servía como salón, ya que se reunían varios estudiantes en diferentes lados, por un parte estaban los populares, por el otro los nerds, en otro estaban los atléticos, en otro los góticos, y así estaban divididos varios estudiantes, o en otros casos, solo eran simples estudiantes.

Y como es costumbre, todos esos grupos tiene cosas de que hablar, como el resultado de un equipo de futbol, logros de videojuegos, la salida de una nueva película que esperaban, conciertos a los cuales querían asistir, y todas las cosas que chicos de su edad hablarían. Pero hoy, bueno, hoy tenían un nuevo tema de que hablar, y esa era la llegada del nuevo profesor de historia. Así es, el nuevo tema que recorría cada mesa era la llegada del nuevo maestro, no solo estaba en boca de los hombres, sino de las mujeres en especial, la mayoría de chicas para ser claros, después de todo, era un hombre demasiado guapo por no decir sexy, y si lo comparabas con cualquier estudiante o incluso con los deportistas, ellos quedaban en ridículo ante ese adonis que las tenía fantaseando ya.

Y para Naruto, bueno, para Naruto no ha pasado por su cabeza eso, ya que solo desea tomar su papel como maestro, pero claro, no era idiota como para no ver las miradas, o las risas que escuchaba de muchas adolescentes, pero como dijo, eso no le importaba, para él, ellas era unas niñas mocosas, niñas que apenas aprendían a caminar, así que ellas no le preocupaban, pero si debía admitir que debía tener cierto cuidado de ellas, las jóvenes de ahora eran demasiado… misteriosas por no encontrar una mejor palabra, ya que algunas podían parecer serenas y tranquilas por fuera, pero por dentro debían ser todo lo contrario.

No era tonto, sabía que alguna de esas chicas intentaría algo con él, después de todo, hoy en día era común ver casos de maestros que dormían con sus estudiantes, ya sea que obligaban a las chicas, o las chicas los incitaban, o incluso las maestras, sin duda alguna la sociedad no era como hace años, ahora casi todo era posible. Por esa razón, tendría cierta distancia entre sus alumnas, ya que no sabía de qué eran capaces esas niñas. Pero aparte de ellas, otras con las cuales debía tener cuidado era con las maestras, ellas tenían más oportunidades de acercarse a él, por no decir que al ser mayores, no había problema que dos profesores comenzaran a salir, pero él no estaba buscando eso, lo único que deseaba, era tener una vida normal de una vez por todas.

— ¿Y qué piensas del nuevo maestro?— fue la pregunta que Becky, una de las amigas del grupo de Lori dijo a otra amiga.

— ¿Qué es lo que pienso? Pues pienso que sin duda alguna sería bueno tenerlo en la cama— respondió otra chica de nombre Whitney, quien tenía el cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel blanca, y la cual llevaba una blusa celeste junto a un pantalón café, la cual miraba con una sonrisa a su maestro de historia.

—Oh, ¿en serio chicas? ¿De verdad hablaran de esas cosas ahora? — pregunto Lori al notar que la conversación de sus amigas era sobre su nuevo maestro.

—Por favor Lori, no te hagas la santa, tú también estás interesada en él, y no lo puedes negar— dijo otra chica llamada Rose que tenía una sonrisa, ella es una chica de cabello café liso, la cual usaba un vestido amarillo ceñido que resaltaba su gran y redondo trasero, además de unos grandes pechos, y también usaba una chaqueta amarilla.

—No… es decir, sí lo he visto, pero no pienso como ustedes chicas— respondió la Loud queriendo evitar ese tema.

—Bueno, yo no sé tú, pero sin duda alguna me gustaría tener a ese hombre para mi sola— declaro con una sonrisa pícara Rose.

—Pues buena suerte con eso— dijo Lori a su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Becky.

—Pues que él tiene una hija— aclaro la rubia, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

— ¿Está casado? — pregunto Whitney.

—No, parece que es viudo, su esposa e hijo murieron en el accidente, parece que ella estaba embarazada en ese momento, y solo se salvó su hija— respondió la oji-negra ante esa pregunta.

—Oye, ¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunto interesada Rose, llamando la atención de las demás, quienes le preguntaron lo mismo, así que solo les diría la verdad, después de todo, nada paso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que él llego a mi casa ayer para ayudar a mi hermanito Lincoln a estudiar, parece que Lincoln lo ayudo a mover algunas cajas, y como agradecimiento él decidió ayudarlo con sus estudios, y cuando se iba, mamá le agradeció por ayudarlo, y parece que él aprovecho para decirle eso— fue lo que dijo Lori a sus amigas, las cuales se sorprendieron por eso.

—Vaya, eso es duro— dijo con cierto dolor Becky al saber el pasado de su maestro.

—Sí, debió ser doloroso— apoyo Whitney a su amiga.

—Perder a tu esposa e hijo, y casi perder a tu hija, diablos— señalo Rose ante eso.

— ¿Y él no estaba con ellos? — pregunto interesada Rose, ahora tenía dudas sobre lo que paso.

—No lo sé, solo le dijo eso a mamá— dijo Lori. —Pero parece que no estuvo con ella cuando eso paso, mamá dice que su porte es como de un militar o policía, así que posiblemente no estuvo con ellos cuando eso paso— musito la rubia Loud.

— ¿Militar? ¿Estás segura de eso? — pregunto Whitney.

—Mamá dice que él tiene cierto parecido con nuestro abuelo cuando sirvió en la fuerza área, su forma de caminar, su postura, y las marcas que tiene en las mejillas, son cicatrices que debieron hacerse hace mucho tiempo, así que debió ser militar, o un policía— dijo la Loud a sus amigas.

— ¿No piensas que también pudo ser un espía? — bromeo Rose, sin saber que estaban acertando en todo.

—Como les dije, no lo sé, mamá dice que cree que fue militar o policía, y ella o sabe por nuestro abuelo como les dije— aclaro la rubia.

—Bueno, sea militar o no, estoy segura que podre tenerlo al final— comento Rose con esa sonrisa de picardía.

—Ja, si es militar ten por segura que te enviara a la mierda— dijo Becky con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres apostarlo? — dijo Rose con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No sirve de nada, estoy más que segura que te rechazara— comento Whitney.

—Hey, si pude cogerme al prosefor Mark, estoy segura que tenerlo a él no será un reto, es más, si es cierto eso de que es viudo, debe estar reprimido, así que no será difícil tenerlo, si una adolescente caliente se le ofrece— declaro con una sonrisa lujuriosa Rose.

—Sí, igual te mandara a volar, de eso estoy segura— seguro Lori.

—Si eso piensan realmente, creo que deberíamos hacer una apuesta— propuso la peli-café.

— ¿Y qué sugieres apostar? — pregunto la rubia de ojos negros.

—Sí yo gano, ustedes se volverán mis esclavas por una semana— propuso Rose con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Y si nosotras ganamos, tendrás que bailar en la cafetería con canciones de trap— reto Lori con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigas se asombraron por eso, la peli-café miro directo a los ojos a su amiga, era un gran precio el que debía pagar si perdía, su reputación y popularidad se perdería si bailaba esa estúpida música, puede que sea una chica que se acostaba con varios tipos, pero al menos tenía dignidad (cual dignidad si eres puta :v).

—Trato hecho— acepto Rose sin dudarlo, ella no se retractaría, estaba segura que podría lograr tener al profesor Uzumaki en su cama.

* * *

 **Nueva York, 10 años atrás.**

Si había algo bueno de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, eso eran los parques de la ciudad, por lo general uno puede estar solo, sentado en una banca, pensando en varias cosas, ¿Qué cenare hoy? ¿Cómo fue que olvide mi billetera? ¿Qué habrá pasado con el ciclista atropellado? ¿Qué sucedió con mis amigos? ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?, esas y demás preguntas vagas son las que se puede hacer uno si está solo, mientras disfruta de un buen café en una fría pero a la vez cálida tarde en invierno.

Y allí era donde se encontraba la detective Amanda Rollins, una mujer de 32 años que ha trabajado por más de 10 años en la policía de NY, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color avellana, de tez blanca, y la cual tenía una bella imagen a pesar de ser madre soltera de un niño de 5 años, la mejor en su clase, por no decir una buena detective que tenía una gran reputación por resolver casos. Y se supone que al ser así, debería estar en su estación, trabajando para resolver casos, pero en lugar de eso estaba sola en esa banca en el parque central, mientras tenía un folder a la par, y el cual tenía un café sobre dicho documento.

— ¿Me espera desde hace tiempo, detective Rollins? — fue la pregunta que una voz masculina le hizo a la peli-castaña, la cual se giró para ver a un hombre de pelo castaño, y ojos negros.

—No mucho, llevo 10 maravillosos minutos observando este tranquilo y hermoso lugar, alejada de todo el ajetreo y papeleo de la oficina— respondió Amanda, para tomar el café y mostrarse al peli-castaño. — ¿Un café, agente Murdock? — ofreció la oji-avellana, solo para mirar como el hombre lo tomo, para sentarse en la banca, manteniendo una distancia de ella, la cual era producida por el folder.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme detective? — pregunto el oji-negro dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Creo que cometimos un error— comento la mujer.

— ¿En qué? — pregunto el agente a la detective.

—En Querns, creo que decía la verdad sobre estar metido en una conspiración— respondió la peli-castaña.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Sabes que estaba loco, y la prueba de ello es que se haya terminado suicidando— dijo Murdock a Rollins.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero luego comencé a ver mejor las cosas mejor, a ver esos pequeños huecos que dejamos a un lado o no notamos, como la carterita de fósforos de ese club que dice nunca haber visitado, esa factura de comida marina cuando era alérgico a todo producto del mar, o el hecho de que perdiera su libreta, o que su mascota fuera encontrada en una veterinaria— señalo la detective con seriedad, para mirar al peli-castaño. —Esas y demás cosas que no vimos me hizo pensar que tal vez tenía razón, alguien lo incrimino de haber matado al director de la universidad, y bueno, desde entonces he estado investigando por mi propia cuenta, y esto es lo que he encontrado— dijo Amanda para darle al agente el folder que tenía, el hombre lo tomo para comenzar a verlo, y al abrirlo, solo miro facturas, algunos testimonios extraoficiales, y algunas fotos, así como la que era una foto en un club donde se podía ver un punto blanco, pero no era la única, había varias fotos con ese mismo punto. —Parece que a Querns lo seguían, fui a cada lugar que visitaba frecuentemente, les pedís las grabaciones si las tenían, y cuando las mirábamos notamos ese punto blanco, y claro, les pregunte si recordaban quien podía ser esa persona, pero muchos no tenían respuesta, hasta que me encontré con algunas mujeres que recordaban ver dichas ropas, y me decían como era, no solo se me hizo raro que el rostro de una persona no se viera, sino que 5 personas coincidieron con la descripción del sujeto— comento para quitar algunas fotos, y mostrar el boceto de un hombre de cabello rubio rebelde, y ojos azules, además de tener tres marcas en las mejillas, y con lo que parecía un pequeño colmillo sobresaliendo de su labio superior derecho.

— ¿Y esto que es? — pregunto el oji-negro.

—Es la supuesta imagen del que vigilaba a Querns, lo busque en toda las bases de datos que tenemos, pero no encontré nada, y creo que si lo encontramos a él, podemos saber lo que realmente paso, quizás Querns no mato al director de la universidad, tal vez si fue incriminado, dijo que entraron a su casa y robaron su libreta pero no las cosas de valor, y eso ya es raro, y ahora con nuestro misterioso sujeto, bueno, creo que de verdad nos hemos topado con una conspiración, quizás sea algo demasiado grande— declaro la oji-avellana con seriedad, para mirar como su compañero suspiraba para cerrar el folder.

— ¿Y necesitas mi ayuda para que lo busque en la base del buro? — pregunto el Murdock.

—Sí, eso sería de gran ayuda, quizás salga su rostro, y quizás él asesino al director Hammerson— declaro con firmeza la detective, al momento que el peli-castaño se levantaba.

—Realmente me sorprendes Rollins, con tus habilidades ya deberías ser capitán del equipo— elogio el agente del FBI, para darse la vuelta y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero solo hago mi trabajo, y te agradezco que me ayudes— dijo Amanda con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que no voy a poder ayudarte está vez Rollins— declaro el peli-castaño que miro con seriedad a la detective.

— ¿Pero por qué no…? — la mujer no termino de hablar, ya que sintió un pequeño piquete en su estómago, la detective solo bajo la mirada, y se llevó la mano a su vientre, para notar un poco de sangre, levantó la cabeza, para ver como el agente Murdock se quitaba el rostro, y sorprenderse al ver al hombre que buscaba, y este no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, el cual guardo el rostro falso en una bolsa de su abrigo.

—Debo admitirlo detective Rollins, nunca pensé que investigaría la muerte de Querns a espaldas de todos, y menos que decidiera hacerse la justiciera— dijo el Uzumaki con calma, mientras miraba como la mujer comenzó a toser, mientras se agarraba el vientre.

— ¿Quién… eres… tú? ¿Por… qué mataste a Querns? — pregunto la detective.

—Quien soy no es relevante, no importa realmente. Y ya que estás a punto de morir, te diré porque lo asesine. Y verás, fue fácil, Querns estaba enfocado en crear una nueva arma, o mejor dicho, una nueva bala que estaba destinada a hacer caer un helicóptero o destruir un tanque por completo, no era un tipo malo, pero algunos gobiernos querían esas balas, y las tendrían sin importar el precio, así que me ordenaron actuar de primero, y bueno, no podía solo matarlo y ya, tenía que volverlo complicado y lo suficientemente llamativo para ocultar esas pequeñas cosas que descubrió— respondió mientras guardaba el folder en su abrigo, y tomar su café como si nada.

— ¿Todo… eso… por una… simple bala? — interrogo la mujer que se desangraba poco a poco.

—No es una simple bala detective, es la mejor bala que puede haber, en buenas manos será capaz de detener a los enemigos, pero en malas manos, bueno, digamos que podrían morir millones de personas, y eso es algo que mis superiores no quieren— aclaro con serenidad.

— ¿Quiénes… son… tus superiores? — demando Amanda, solo para mirar una pequeña sonrisa, seguido de ver como su verdugo se acercó a ella, a su oído derecho.

—El gobierno de los Estados Unidos— respondió el blondo, dejando asombrada a la mujer, la cual sintió los otros disparos, todos en puntos críticos, y mientras iba perdiendo la vida poco a poco, noto como su asesino se alejaba de ella. —Es una pena Rollins, matarte por haber indagado donde no debías, debiste aceptar esa farsa como todos los demás, pero tu curiosidad fue tan grande, y ve a donde te llevo. Es como ese dicho, "La curiosidad mato al gato". Y bueno, tú fuiste el gato y yo la curiosidad— dijo el asesino que solo miraba como la peli-castaña bajaba poco a poco el rostro.

—Tú… pagaras algún día…— fue lo último que dijo la mujer, antes de morir en esa banca, sin nadie que viera lo que paso, el Uzumaki solo bufo ante eso dicho.

—Ya pagué por eso, pagué un alto precio— dijo Naruto para comenzar a caminar y alejarse del lugar, dejando el cuerpo de la detective congelarse, esté era su trabajo, no importaba quien fuera, debía proteger su identidad, no se permitiría que alguien matara a la última cosa que le recordaba a su esposa e hijo.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba guardando todas sus cosas, para ser su primer día como maestro sintió que le fue bien, aunque las chicas se distraían mucho, y parte de los chicos no le hacían caso, pero por lo demás todo había salido perfecto, y debía recalcar que era más fácil enseñarle a adolescente, que tener que realizar una misión que pueda salvar o destruir al mundo.

Solo guardo su laptop, pero al hacerlo no evito golpear con su mano la pistola que llevaba escondida, la razón de llevarla a la escuela era para su protección. Su vida como un "agente" del gobierno le causo muchos enemigos, y aunque se aseguró de callar a las pocas personas que lo vieron o conocieron, todavía quedaba gente que podía saber su identidad, ya una vez revelaron su ubicación y nombre, y tuvo que pagar un alto precio por eso, y gracias a eso no cometería el mismo error dos veces, está vez andaría preparado para cualquier sorpresa, protegería a lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

—Papá, ¿ya terminaste todo? — pregunto Himawari desde la puerta, el oji-azul solo guardo bien el arma, sonrió para girarse y mirar a su hija.

—Sí querida, y lamento que te quedas tarde conmigo— se disculpó el Uzumaki con su hija, la cual solo levantó los hombros.

—No hay problema— respondió la peli-azul que salía del salón junto a su progenitor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ¿Lograste tener nuevos amigos? — pregunto interesado el blondo.

—Podría decirse que sí, no estoy segura— respondió con monotonía la oji-azul.

— ¿Cómo que no estás segura? — interrogo el padre.

—Bueno, hablamos y charlamos, y esas cosas típicas que uno hace en la escuela con sus amigos, aunque no estoy clara si seremos amigos, quedamos vernos mañana aquí en la escuela, y comer juntos— explico con calma la Uzumaki.

—Bueno, creo que eso sí podría decir que son amigos— musito el rubio. —Y me alegra saber que al menos te juntaste con otras personas hoy— felicito el blondo acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Sí, como digas Papá— enunció Himawari con algo de vergüenza, a pesar de tener 14 años, su padre la seguía tratando como a una niña, pero de cierta forma no podía culparlo, su tía Lindsay dijo que ella era todo lo que le quedaba a él, nunca conoció a su madre ni tampoco a su hermano mayor, y la única imagen que tenía de ellos eran fotos viejas, solo sabía que era un milagro que ella viviera luego de ese fatal accidente de auto.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres para cenar hoy? — interrogo Naruto a su retoño.

—Me gustaría comer hamburguesas— contesto la peli-azul.

—Bien, entonces pasaremos por el supermercado a comprar las cosas para hacerlas— declaro el rubio, mientras ambos salían de las instalaciones de la escuela, para ir a su camioneta, y mientras iban a su destino, el Uzumaki mayor noto a la familia Loud, los cuales estaban parados cerca de una furgoneta antigua.

—Es inútil, el motor está muerto por ahora— dijo Lana que dejaba de revisar a Vanzilla.

—Genial, entonces tendremos que ir a casa empujándola— declaro con enojo Lori.

—Ah, ah, ni lo crean, yo no voy a empujar una camioneta, soy una princesa, y no pienso ensuciar mis preciosas manos para empujar una sucia furgoneta— anunció Lola a sus hermanas, y hermano.

— ¿Entonces cómo diablos piensas volver? — pregunto Lana a su gemela.

—Ya basta ustedes dos, lo mejor será que comencemos a mover la camioneta si queremos llegar a casa— ordeno con seriedad la mayor de las hermanas Loud, todos los demás suspiraron ante eso, debían apurarse si querían llegar a casa temprano.

— ¿Algún problema con el auto? — fue la pregunta que la familia Loud escucho, al momento que todos se giraban para ver al Uzumaki, junto a su hija.

—Profesor Uzumaki— dijeron las chicas al ver al rubio.

—Por favor, díganme Naruto, somos vecinos, pero es bueno que me digan profesor, y más si es en la escuela por favor— pidió el rubio con una sonrisa. —Y entonces, ¿tienen problemas con el auto? — volvió a preguntar el oji-azul.

—Sí, el motor de vanzilla murió— respondió Lincoln con desanimo.

—Ya veo, les importa si hecho un vistazo— pidió el Uzumaki a los Loud.

—No, pero no encontrara nada, ya lo revise dos veces y el motor está muerto por ahora, a veces pasa, ya es normal— comento Lana que se limpiaba el rostro con rapidez, el rubio mayor chasqueo la lengua por eso, según por lo que sabía, Lana era como esos hombres que sabían hacer muchas cosas, incluido el ser mecánico, así que le daba la razón, las miro a todas, eran demasiadas para ir en su camioneta, pero había una forma de solucionar su dilema.

—Bueno, debo decirles que puedo llevarlas a casa— comento el rubio, alegrando a las chicas, y sorprendiendo un poco a su hija por eso. —Pero son muchos, e iríamos apretados en mi carro— declaro con seriedad cruzándose de brazos. —Sin embargo, para su suerte tengo una idea de cómo solucionar su problema— confeso con una sonrisa Naruto, sacándole un suspiro a las chicas mayores.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Naruto— dijo Lori con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el rubio guardaba una cadena en la palangana de su camioneta.

Al final Naruto uso una cadena para jalar la furgoneta hasta el vecindario Franklin, claro que con cuidado, ya que todos los Loud tuvieron que seguir en su carro, por la falta de espacio, y bueno, ahora ya estaban en casa.

—No fue problema alguno, somos vecinos— respondió con una sonrisa el profesor, haciendo que la hija mayor de la casa mire con corazones en los ojos al hombre. —Pero sabes, sería bueno que un buen mecánico lo revisara bien— comento Naruto a la adolescente.

—Sí, papá lo ha llevado pero la reparación es cara, además, ya es costumbre que vanzilla nos falle— respondió la Loud, el oji-azul solo miro la camioneta, era una bella furgoneta Volkswagen T1, ya casi no habían de esas por el mundo, y si las vendían, bueno, digamos que muchas personas pedían bastante dinero por una camioneta así, y era una pena que un auto como esos no recibiera una buena revisión. El rubio solo saco su billetera para sacar una tarjeta, seguido de dársela a la adolescente.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto la rubia mirando la carta, y notar el dibujo de una llanta junto a una llave.

—Es la tarjeta de un amigo que es mecánico, lleven a vanzilla con él, y díganle que van de mi parte, les dará un descuento— respondió el oji-azul con amabilidad, la rubia solo sonrió para guardar la tarjeta.

—Muchas gracias, le diré a papá, y de nuevo, gracias por habernos ayudado— volvió a agradecer la Loud.

—No hay problema alguno, somos vecinos— declaro con una sonrisa el rubio. —Bien, es hora de volver a casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y recuerda hacer tú tarea, al igual que le recuerdes a tus hermanos que la hagan también. Que pasen una feliz tarde, y noche— se despidió el oji-azul de la familia Loud, solo le sonrió y se despidió de las demás chicas que miraban todo desde la ventana, para subir a su camioneta, e ir al supermercado para comprar las cosas para la cena.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Afganistán. 8 años atrás.**

Las tormentas siempre han sido un problema en el mundo, no importa que sean un fenómeno de la naturaleza, ni tampoco en que parte del mundo ocurriera. Y para soldados que debían infiltrarse en un país con el que tenían una guerra, y tenían que cruzar una tormenta, bueno, no era algo simple. Cruzar una tormenta furiosa en un avión que se sacudía por la turbulencia, era algo que a nadie le gustaría sentir, o al menos no a ninguna persona viva. Afuera de la tormenta se miraba un avión militar sin bandera volar, y dentro del avión se encontraban 7 cuerpos de militares muertos, todos estaban sentados con los cinturones puestos, cada uno tenía un disparo en la cabeza, y otros dos tenían clavado un cuchillo en el cuello, mientras un gran charco de sangre se miraba en el suelo, además de varias armas, y también se encontraba una caja la cual parecía ser protegida por los soldados muertos, nadie parecía estar vivo, salvo que alguien estaba manejando el avión, y ese alguien era Naruto.

—Aquí Hollow 2, 2, 6, 0. A base, ¿me copia? — pregunto el rubio que estaba calmado a pesar de que la tormenta golpeaba el avión. —Hollow 2, 2, 6, 0, a base, ¿me copia? — volvió a preguntar el oji-azul con tranquilidad.

— _Base a Hollow, te copiamos, ¿lograste tomar el paquete?_ — fue lo que una voz femenina pregunto.

—Afirmativo, tengo el paquete seguro, el enemigo fue neutralizado— respondió el blondo con una voz monótona.

— _Bien, lleva el paquete al punto de encuentro, y buen trabajo Hollow_ — respondió esa voz femenina al oji-azul.

—Gracias señora, tiempo de llegada al punto de encuentro, 10 minutos, cambio y fuera— musito Naruto como si nada, para cortar comunicación, y encender el piloto automático, solo se levantó del asiento para caminar hacia los muertos, solo miraba con normalidad su panorama, todos estaban muertos, pero debía deshacerse de los cuerpos.

Solo les quito el cinturón a todos, para comenzar a apilarlos cerca de la salida, a cada uno les quito el casco y el uniforme militar, metió toda la ropa en un maletín al cual le puso una bomba a control remoto, y también le puso una bomba a cada cuerpo, y los amarro con una soga, aseguro la carga, y abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire se hizo presente dentro del avión, el cual comenzó a emitir una luz roja de emergencia, no le presto mucha atención, y lanzó el maletín con ropa, seguido de empujar uno de los cuerpos, el cual a su vez por el viento se jalo a los demás, espero unos segundos para cerrar la puerta, para luego tomar el detonador y activarlo. Afuera del avión se vieron varias explosiones que sacudieron más el avión, pero no paso a más que turbulencias. El asesino solo asintió para volver a tomar el control de la nave, ya tenía a su objetivo en la mano, ahora regresaría a base para tomar otra misión.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, estos capítulos no serán tan largos como el otro crossover de estás dos series, y como dije antes, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Un dato curioso que tal vez no sabían, y es las peliculas de John Wick me inspiraron a hacer este fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas a todos, aqui estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y de nueva cuenta quería darles las gracias por su apoyo y animos, como siempre dijo, me sorprende que a muchos les guste, pero me alegra realmente, ya que eso me motiva a escribir.**

 **Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir realmente, salvo que espero sus comentarios como siempre, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la llegada de la familia Uzumaki a Royal Woods, no estaba demás decir que todo estaba yendo bien por el momento, ambos se habían acostumbrado rápido a vivir en un lugar tranquilo, es más, les estaba gustando mucho estar en un lugar como Royal Woods. Es decir, era un bello pueblo rodeado de naturaleza, tenía algunos parques relativamente cerca para poder pasar un fin de semana en la vida salvaje, también estaba el hecho de que las calles no eran tan peligrosas, no había locos en todas partes, y agradecía eso, ya que algunas veces Himawari tenía que irse sola de la escuela a la casa, o se iba con las chicas Loud.

Naruto agradecía vivir en un pueblo tranquilo, no tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su hija, estaba feliz poder vivir la vida que siempre quiso. Es cierto que ser maestro no era nada fácil, pero como había dicho muchas veces, enseñarle a unos niños era más fácil que asesinar a jefes de mercenarios, dictadores, jefes de organizaciones criminales, asesinos, científicos, y demás cosas que casi le costaron la vida. Esto era fácil, y lo mejor de todo, es que tenía el fin de semana libre, y eso era empezando hoy, eran las 6 de la mañana de su primer sábado como un padre de familia normal, pero claro, eso no significaba que se descuidaría, quizás ya no estaban en una ciudad de puros locos como Los Ángeles, ni tampoco había personas malas. Pero debía estar en forma.

Su hija estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, conociéndola bien, se despertaría hasta las 8, así que no tenía de que preocuparse, así que se alisto para salir a correr, se puso su reloj que media su ritmo cardiaco, también coloco su teléfono en el brazalete para deportistas que tenía en el hombro derecho, y se aseguró de que no se cayera o estuviera flojo, se puso sus auriculares inalámbricos, amarro bien sus zapatos, se puso su sudadera y guardo sus llaves y billetera, y cuando noto que todo estaba en su lugar, salió de la casa para comenzar a estirar en el patio, luego de un pequeño calentamiento, se dispuso a hacer su rutina de ejercicios, no sin antes reproducir su lista de música, y así era como empezaba su sábado, corriendo mientras saludaba a los pocos vecinos que estaban despiertos ahora, todos lo saludaban sin saber quién era en realidad, nadie sabía que antes corría por salvar su vida.

* * *

 **Republica Checa. Hace tiempo atrás.**

Checa, un país que prácticamente no posee delincuencia, un bello país que tiene sus atracciones a turistas, y su principal lugar era Praga, sin duda alguna su nombre suena demasiado exótico como para ser visitado. Es un lugar en el que prácticamente no hay violencia, el índice de violaciones, asesinatos, secuestros. Pero claro, no todo es color de rosa, los robos si eran comunes, en especial para los turistas que tomaban el tren, o taxis, ya que había muchos carteristas por el lugar, y aunque no lo aparentaba, había lugares donde jóvenes se drogaban, casas u hoteles secretos para este tipo de personas.

Lo único que abundaba eran los bares, había muchos bares por el lugar, pero eso era algo típico por ser un lugar turístico, pero como se dijo, no todo es color de rosa. Aparte de los carteristas, las casas para drogadictos, los prostíbulos y los casinos ilegales, también era un buen lugar para que algunos de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo se reunieran, en su mayoría narcotraficantes y traficantes de armas. Y nosotros nos ubicamos en una bodega ubicada en una zona viva, un lugar que es muy transitado por muchas personas, pero nadie sabía que dentro de esa bodega se estaba llevando a cabo una venta de armas militares del ejército ruso.

El vendedor, un hombre conocido como Krenov Bkanovek, un ex militar del ejército ruso, fue destituido sin honores cuando se le descubrió vendiendo armas y secretos al enemigo, su abuelo formo parte de la unión soviética y participo en la guerra fría contra Estados Unidos, al igual que su padre. Hijo de familia de militares corruptos, siguiendo el mismo camino.

Y su comprador, un hombre llamado Jalashe Hammleh, un general perteneciente a una celula terrorista del estado islámico, quien estaba comprando armas para poder atacar varias bases del ejército de estados unidos y sus aliados, así como atacar a países aliados del poderoso régimen americano, e inclusive atacar a otros países del mundo para demostrar que iban con todo.

Ambos hombre se encontraban en el centro del lugar, con varias cajas de madera llenas de armas, y claro que no estarían solos, ambos estaban acompañados de sus propios guardias, 6 de cada lado, dando un total de 14 personas en el lugar, todos armados por si alguno de los dos quería pasarse de listo.

—Como lo prometí, tengo las armas que pediste— dijo el ruso con seriedad.

—No lo creeré hasta que las vea con mis propios ojos— hablo el talibán con seriedad.

—Bien, velas por ti mismo— fue lo que dijo, al momento que movia su cabeza, sus hombres se acercaron a las 5 cajas que habían, las destaparon y dejaron a la vista varias armas de alto calibre, fusiles de asalto, ametralladoras, subfusiles, lanzagranadas, RPGS, misiles Javelin, granadas de manos y explosivos C4.

El talibán miro todas esas armas usadas por el ejército, armas que sin duda alguna lo ayudarían a combatir al ejército de los Estados Unidos, y a sus aliados, tomo un fusil Nikonov AN-94 "Abakán", solo lo miro y jalo del seguro, y apretar el gatillo, claro que las armas no tenían balas, así que solo lo probo disparando al techo. El jefe del estado islámico miro las demás armas, y las probo y cargo para ver si eran buenas, claro que lo mejor sería probarlas, pero en un lugar ajetreado y lleno de gente, pues alertarían a la policía. Jalashe solo dejo las armas y miro al ruso, quien seguía estando tranquilo.

—Bien, todo parece estar en orden— dijo el talibán con seriedad para hacer una seña, y hacer que uno de sus hombres le diera un maletín. —Sobre las armas nucleares, ¿hay alguna forma de que las puedas conseguir? — pregunto con seriedad.

—Lar armas nucleares son demasiado difíciles de conseguir, además de que su precio es 10 veces más que este cargamento. Pero deberías olvidar eso amigo, ¿acaso no has escuchado de las armas biológicas, o de las armas sónicas? Son lo nuevo de ahora amigo, conseguirlas es difícil pero no imposible, además, son mil veces más letales que las de fuego, suelta un pequeño virus que se encargue de asesinar lentamente a las personas en un pueblo, y verás que cumplirás con tu cometido, o mejor aún, crear un terremoto para acabar con tus enemigos, créeme amigo, esas armas valen la pena— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si puedes conseguirme ese tipo de armas, te pagaremos lo que pidas— dijo sin dudarlo el terrorista, sacándole una sonrisa al ruso.

—Eso es amigo, contigo si puedo hablar, te conseguiré esas armas— aseguro Krenov a su nuevo mejor amigo, quien solo sonrió para darle el maletín con su pago.

—Como lo acordamos, 5 millones de dólares sin marcar en efectivo— declaro el general, el vendedor solo lo tomo para tocarlo con sus dedos, vender armas era dinero fácil.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es un trato, las armas son tuyas amigo, fue un gusto hacer la venta— musito el ruso listo para irse con sus hombres, dejando a los talibanes con sus nuevos juguetes, sin embargo, uno de los guardias rusos no pudo dar el primer paso, ya que termino por caer al suelo con su disparo en la cabeza, esto alerto a todos, quienes intentaron buscar al culpable, pero dos talibanes fueron derribados con un disparo en el pecho, directo al corazón.

Los demás se escondieron detrás de las cajas para evitar ser el blanco de su misterioso asesino. Todos con las armas preparadas para el contraataque.

— ¿Qué mierda significa esto? ¿Acaso te siguieron? — pregunto con enojo el ruso.

— ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! Se supone que todo debía ser seguro, ¿acaso intentas matarme? — cuestionó el talibán que tambiénse encontraba enojado.

—No digas estupideces, si alguien quiere asesinar al otro, ese eres tú— gruño Krenov a su posible enemigo.

—Cuando salgamos de esta, te asesinare— dijo el terrorista para ver a sus 4 hombres restantes. —ابحث عن هذا الرجل غير السعيد ، وانتهي منه (Busquen a ese infeliz, y acaben con él) — dijo en árabe el terrorista a sus hombres.

— Поймайте эту крысу и приведите его в живых (Atrapen a esa rata, y trainganlo con vida) — ordenó el ruso a sus hombres, quienes asistieron para levantarse junto a los talibanes, ambos grupos irían por esa cucaracha.

Sin embargo, cuando uno de los rusos se levantó, recibió un disparo en la cabeza que lo hizo caer muerto, los otros se escondieron entre las cosas que había en esa bodega, y el jefe de los rusos sólo miro a su hombre muerto, no le importaba realmente que estuviera muerto, pero se asombró al ver que ese tirador le dio dos disparos más a la cara, desfigurándolo por completo, y eso le dio una mala espina.

Uno de los talibanes comenzó a caminar pegado a la pared, esperando que el francotirador no lo viera. Pero no sabía que el invitado no deseado estaba en el suelo, cuando el terrorista intento girar en una esquina, sólo sintió como lo tomaban de la mano, para posteriormente ser golpeado en la cara, seguido del cuello y luego el pecho, fue tomado del brazo derecho con fuerza, y sintió como se lo rompieron, grito y esto alarmó a los demás, quienes luego vieron como el terrorista era empujado y ver como le dispararon en el pecho y rostro.

Así que los demás comenzaron a disparar al lugar donde estaba su enemigo, y luego vieron el contraataque de este misterioso asesino, quien también disparo y le dio en el rostro a otro ruso que cayó muerto, haciendo que los demás se descuidaran por un momento, momento que aprovechó el asesino para salir de las sombras, revelando que era un hombre que usaba un traje táctico negro por completo, quien tomó del brazo a uno de los talibanes que estaban cerca suyo, lo agarró del brazo derecho para rompérselo, seguido lo uso de escudo para protegerse de los disparos, pero no se quedaría a recibir los disparos, comenzó a disparar a través del cuerpo, y logro acabar con otro talibán, y comenzó a caminar mientras los malos retrocedían mientras disparaban.

Sin embargo, uno de los rusos intento ir de frente, disparando sin cesar a un solo punto del cadáver humano, pero nunca espero que el sujeto desconocido se girara para lanzarle el cuerpo, esto distrajo al ruso quien recibió un escopetazo en la cabeza, el cuerpo cayo de rodillas para luego derrumbarse y sacar un chorro de sangre. Los demás intentaron acabarlo, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que no tenían más munición.

El hombre misterioso aprovecho esto para acercarse a uno de los criminales, y darle un golpe directo en el rostro, lo agarro de la mano izquierda para girar y ponerse detrás suyo, lo tomo del cuello para doblar su brazo, se giró para verlo a la cara, y darle una patada en la rodilla, rompiéndole la pierna, luego saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el ojo derecho, iba a sacar su arma, pero tuvo que defenderse de otro enemigo, quien intento apuñalarlo, lo tomo del brazo y se lo quebró sin esfuerzo algo, luego tomo el cuchillo del matón para clavárselo detrás del cuello y girarlo, para terminar golpeando su cara contra el suelo.

Se levantó y tomo ambos cuchillos para correr hacía el último talibán, quien intento dispararle pero le dio una patada en la mano, lo cual causo que la arma saliera volando lejos de su poder, al quedar indefenso solo pudo recibir dos cortes profundos en su pecho, para luego recibir uno en el cuello, seguido de terminar con los dos cuchillos clavados en la cabeza, el hombre de negro giro para romperle el cuello. El último ruso saco su 9MM para dispararle al asesino, y tuvo éxito, ya que noto como ese misterioso hombre de negro cayó al suelo por los dos disparos que recibió.

—Быков, ¿ что произошло? ¿Вы закончили с парнем? (¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya acabaron con el hombre?) — pregunto el jefe ruso a su hombre.

—Ya, está muerto, pero acabo con Korkem y los demás— respondió el matón ruso a su jefe, ambos hombres salieron detrás de las cajas, y caminar hasta el lugar donde estaba el desgraciado que arruino su venta.

—Revísalo, quizás tenga algo que nos diga quien es— ordeno el ex militar ruso, el subordinado asintió y se acercó al cadáver para revisarlo, pero no pudo acercarse más, ya que de repente el cadáver se giró y todos cayeron al suelo mientras gritaban.

El extraño hombre se levantó del suelo mientras de su brazo derecho salía una espada con sangre, solo hizo su brazo hacía atrás, guardando el arma mientras miraba a los tres criminales gritar mientras intentaban agarrarse los pies, tomo el arma del subordinado ruso para dispararle en la cabeza, los dos cabecillas solo vieron como ese hombre se acercó a ellos, para agacharse y poner sus manos en su cabeza, y quitarse la que era su máscara, revelando el rostro de un joven de cabello rubio, y ojos azules, esté era Naruto.

—Не волнуйся, я не убью тебя, по крайней мере пока (No se preocupen, no los matare, al menos no por ahora) — dijo en ruso el rubio con una expresión indiferente. —كلاهما لديه معلومات أريدها ، لذا سنستمتع لبعض الوقت (Ambos tienen información que yo quiero, así que nos divertiremos por un rato) — confeso poniendo ahora una sonrisa fría para tocar el rostro de ambos jefes. —Así que dependerá de ustedes si hacemos esto de la forma fácil, o la difícil— declaro mientras la sangre de los subordinados manchaba todo el lugar, y afuera todo parecía normal, pero era claro que así debía ser, después de todo, nada malo pasaba en ese lugar.

* * *

Luego de una hora de correr, Naruto se encontraba recuperando el aliento en "Flip´s: Comida & Combustible" solo entro al lugar para caminar hasta los refrigeradores donde estaban las bebidas frías, saco una botella de agua pura para destaparla, al sentir ese vital liquido a baja temperatura lo alivio, por lo general prefería beber té o jugo natural, o creaba sus propias bebidas a base de frutas, y de último lugar tenía las gaseosas o el agua pura.

Cuando entreno le enseñaron que debía tener un cuerpo y mente sana, eso significaba que no debía ensuciar su cuerpo, era una arma después de todo, le enseñaron todas las clases de artes marciales que existían, incluso algunas que se creían pérdidas o que solo eran un mito, junto a varias técnicas de cicatrización de heridas mortales, métodos de tortura inimaginables, y demás cosas que lo terminaron convirtiendo en la mejor arma viviente que pudiera haber, y aunque ya no estaba al servicio de nadie, no podía descuidarse.

Solo sacudió su cabeza para olvidar eso, y se dirigió a la caja registrado, en donde estaba un hombre chaparro que ya era viejo, además de ser gordo y tener una gran nariz, miro su carnet y tenía el nombre de Flip, con solo verlo noto que era un hombre amargado y enojado, por no decir tacaño ya que podía ver que su camisa tenía algunos hoyos además de estar varias veces cocida, también estaba el hecho de que podía oler carne podrida que provenía de la máquina de salchichas, y también estaba el hecho de que noto que algunos productos tenían la fecha de caducidad modificada, en resumen, este lugar era una pocilga, y no de las buenas.

— ¿Cuánto por la botella? — pregunto el rubio.

—Serán 5 dólares amigo— respondió Flip.

— ¿Qué? ¿5 por una simple botella de agua? — pregunto asombrado el Uzumaki.

—La destapaste antes de comprarla amigo, eso es considerado robo, así que 5 dólares o llamo a la policía— respondió el gordo como si nada, mientras el oji-azul se quedó asombrado al ver la avaricia del dueño, eso era un robo a la luz del día, sin embargo, aunque no estaba contento de pagar 5 por una botella de agua, no quería tener problemas con nadie, así que solo saco su billetera para darle el dinero al tacaño. —Gracias por comprar en Flip´s Comida & Combustible, regrese pronto— dijo con una sonrisa el gordo, por su parte el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza para salir del lugar, trataría de no venir seguido a este lugar, como dijo antes, prácticamente le robaron a plena luz del día, por lo menos los traficantes de armas la hacían un descuento cuando compraba muchas por mayor.

De cualquier forma, solo termino de beber su agua para recuperar el aliento, y comenzar a calentar de nuevo, faltaba una hora para que su hija se despertara, así que debía llegar rápido para llegar antes y tener su desayuno listo. Pero parecía que el destino intentaba ayudarlo, y escucho el sonido de una bocina conocida, y al darse vuelta, se encontró con la famosa "vanzilla" como le decían los niños Loud, la cual se estaciono a su par, y el oji-azul miro a la matriarca de la casa Loud.

—Buenos días Naruto— saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Rita— devolvió el saludo el blondo, quien se acercó para reposar en la camioneta.

— ¿Ejercitándote un poco? — interrogo la Loud, aunque era claro que así era.

—Sí, no soy una persona que le gusta estar sin hacer nada un día— respondió con una sonrisa pequeña el profesor.

—Sí, eso parece— comento la oji-negra.

— ¿Ya para el trabajo? — pregunto Naruto.

—No, los fines de semana descanso, aunque con 11 hijos eso es algo difícil, por ejemplo hoy, acabo de dejar a Lynn en sus prácticas con su equipo de beisbol— respondió la rubia.

—Bueno, al menos ella no está acostada todo el día como la mía— murmuro el blondo rodando los ojos.

—Pero al menos tu hija te escucha, y solo tienes una— comento la Loud con pesadez.

— ¿Tan difícil es cuidar de 11 niños? — pregunto el blondo.

—Es igual que como se mira— fue lo único que respondióa Rita, el Uzumaki solo pudo darle la razón, sinceramente con solo ver a los 11 Loud se daba cuenta que costaba mucho.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón con eso— declaro el oji-azul.

—Y entonces, ¿ya listo para volver a casa? — pregunto la mujer.

—Sí, pronto va ser la hora en que Himawari se levante— respondió el profesor.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? — pregunto Rita.

—Sí no es una molestia— interrogo el Uzumaki.

—No, para nada, sube— ordeno la Loud que abría la puerta del copiloto, el rubio solo se subió a la van, seguido de que la rubia comenzó a conducir.

—Muchas gracias, realmente no tenía ganas de volver corriendo— confeso el oji-azul.

—En serio, uno pensaría que con tu físico te gusta hacer ejercicio todo el día— comento la rubia que miraba disimuladamente el cuerpo de su acompañante, verlo con ropa deportiva era mejor que verlo con su ropa de maestro, bueno, sinceramente con ambas ropas se miraba bien, pero verlo con ropa deportiva, pues podía ver mejor su cuerpo, tenía unos brazos tonificados, no tan grandes como esos fisicoculturistas, eran unos brazos de verdadero hombre que ha trabajado mucho para tenerlos, y no solo sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, y odiaba decirlo, pero deseaba saber cómo sería pasar su mano en ese pecho de acero.

—Bueno, no es que me guste, solo hago lo necesario para mantener mi cuerpo en forma, ya sabe, como ese dicho, "mente sana cuerpo sano"— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero creo que con tu físico nadie se atreve a meterse contigo— comento la Loud.

—No, siempre hay idiotas que buscan pelea, no importando si su oponente es más grande o pesado que ellos, en el pasado tuve algunas peleas con tipos que pensaban ganarme— revelo el rubio refiriéndose a sus enemigos, pero claro, no le iba a decir a la mujer que esos tipos fueron asesinos y mafiosos.

—Supongo que eso preocupaba mucho a tu esposa— dijo la oji-negra sin pensarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que dijo, y solo miro al rubio. —Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso— se disculpó la Loud.

—No, no hay problema con eso, y sí, Hinata se preocupaba mucho cuando llegaba con algunos golpes y sangre, ella era muy tímida y miedosa, siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de ella— aclaro el oji-azul con una mirada melancólica, la rubia solo miro de reojo a su acompañante, y bueno, ahora sabía el nombre de la difunta esposa del Uzumaki, y Hinata era un bello nombre, realmente bello.

—Sin duda alguna ella debió ser una buena mujer— comento Rita con compasión en su voz.

—Lo era, ella era todo lo que yo podía pedir, incluso pensaba que no la merecía. Ella era como un ángel, me ilumino la vida, me hizo pensar en otras personas, antes solo creía que yo existía en el mundo, nunca me importaron las demás personas, pero cuando la conocí, bueno, todo cambió. En especial cuando nació mi primer hijo, Boruto, el hermano mayor de Himawari. Pero parece que la vida me hizo una mala jugada, y perdí a mi esposa e hijo en un accidente de carro— comento el oji-azul mirando su teléfono, la razón, porque tenía una foto de su hija como protector de pantalla.

—Yo lamento escuchar eso, no me imagino el dolor que debió pasar— dijo la Loud con lastima.

—Fue duro realmente, yo me encontraba buscando un trabajo alejado de la ciudad, estaba muy lejos y en ese momento, Hinata tenía 8 meses de embarazo, y yo sabía que aunque manejara como loco no llegaría a tiempo, pero para mí buena suerte, me encontré con un convoy del ejército que iba a la base militar de California en los Ángeles, y el hospital les quedaba de paso. Así que ellos me llevaron cuando les dije mi situación. Y cuando llegue, los doctores me dijeron que habían salvado a Himawari cuando le practicaron una cesaría a Hinata, estaba débil pero podía sobrevivir, en cambio Hinata, ella de alguna forma logro vivir lo suficiente hasta que yo llegue. Me dijo que debía ser fuerte por nuestra hija, que debía luchar y seguir adelante, incluso en su lecho de muerte solo se preocupaba por mí— Rita sentía un nudo en su garganta, sentía como las lágrimas querían escapar, tenía la necesidad de abrazar y consolar al rubio, era difícil escuchar su historia. — ¿Sabes que lo último que me pidió antes de morir? — le pregunto el rubio a la Loud, quien freno en un semáforo rojo, para verlo a la cara.

—No, ¿Qué fue lo que ella pidió? — pregunto interesada la rubia.

—Me dijo que buscara otra mujer para amarla como a ella, me pidió que volviera a casarme, que tuviera otra familia, ella me dijo que con mi físico era más que suficiente para encontrar otra mujer. Estoy consciente que mi apariencia es atractiva, varias mujeres se me insinuaban en el pasado, y eso ponía celosa a Hinata, y eso era tierno para mí. Claro que yo nunca la traicione, sé que esa es la excusa de todo hombre cuando dice no tener una amante. Pero para mí si es verdad, yo solo ame a Hinata, y siempre la amare. Y bueno, no pude casarme de nuevo realmente, principalmente porque cuando ella murió, no sabía qué hacer, me había convertido en un padre soltero viudo, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, ella y yo no teníamos más familia, ambos perdimos a nuestros padres, y éramos hijos únicos. Así que comencé a buscar ayuda por internet, hasta que encontré un programa especial patrocinado por el gobierno— comento mirando al frente, todo mientras la Loud lo escuchaba atentamente. —El programa era para reclutar a más gente en el ejercitó, luego del ataque a las torres gemelas se empezó una guerra, y como tal, el país necesitaba a todo hombre y mujer que quería hacer algo por su nación, o mejor dicho, era un opción para aquellos inútiles del país. Ellos cuidarían de tu familia y les darían una pensión cada mes, mientras tú estabas entrenando o yendo al campo de batalla, y si no tenías familia, pues ellos se encargarían de darte un buen entierro si morías o le daban dinero a otro familiar que tú quisiera. Y en mi caso, bueno, ellos se encargaron de cuidar de mi hija mientras yo estaba afuera, una mujer oficial se encargó de cuidarla mientras yo estaba afuera, ella la cuido gran parte de su vida, tanto que incluso pensó que ella era su madre, pero yo le dije la verdad cuando cumplio los 8, pero la siguió viendo como a una madre, aunque la llamaba tía. No he estado con ella mucho tiempo realmente, hasta hace 3 años regrese de mi servició, y decidí volverme profesor y enseñar en su antigua escuela— revelo mirando a la rubia.

— ¿Y que los hizo salir de los Ángeles? — pregunto la Loud.

—Bueno, cuando regrese me di cuenta que la ciudad ya no se sentía cómoda, y también estaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida. Así que comencé a buscar por internet lugares en donde pudiera volver a iniciar, un lugar donde Hima y yo estuviéramos seguros, y bueno, encontramos Royal Woods, y no dude en venir para iniciar una nueva atapa en mi vida. Y hasta ahora todo va realmente bien, este lugar es agradable, las personas son amables, y prueba de ello es que ahora estoy en una camioneta con una bonita vecina— declaro con una sonrisa zorruna el Uzumaki, quien no noto el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la oji-negra.

—Gracias por decir eso, pero una vieja como yo, ya no es bonita— comento la Loud con pena.

— ¿En serio piensa que es vieja?, pues lamento decirle que no es así, usted es realmente bella, eso no lo dude para nada— aclaro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, mientras que la rubia trago en seco mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Gracias, eres la primera persona aparte de mi esposo en decirme eso— declaro con felicidad la rubia, se sentía bien recibir el alago de un hombre más joven.

Y así el viaje de ambos continuo por unos minutos más, en donde ambos rubios aprovecharon para conocerse mejor, y contar historias de sus hijos no presentes, además de hablar sobre las cosas que les gustaban hacer en su tiempo libre, donde estudiaron, y demás cosas triviales para tener una buena conversación en lo que llegaban a sus respectivos hogares, lo cual tardo unos 15 minutos, de una amena charla. La rubia Loud se detuvo en frente de la casa del Uzumaki, ya habían llegado a su destino.

—Y llegamos— declaro Rita mientras el oji-azul se quitaba el cinturón para salir de la camioneta, y luego reposar sobre la puerta de la misma.

—Muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa, le debo un favor— comento Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay problema con eso, es una forma de agradecerte por haber ayudado a Lincoln con sus exámenes. Lamentablemente mi tiempo y el de mi esposo es poco, así que a veces no estamos todo el día para ayudar o cuidar de los chicos, y bueno, que alguien lo ayudara a estudiar sin pedir nada a cambio es bueno, así que gracias y si tienes algún problema, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda— declaro la Loud con una sonrisa.

—Digo lo mismo, sé que apenas nos conocemos, ya que solo tengo dos semanas de vivir aquí. Pero me alegra haber conocido a una mujer como tú, y si alguna vez necesitan que cuiden de los chicos, o alguno de ellos tiene problemas en la escuela o con su vida, no duden en venir a pedirme ayuda, así como tú, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con cosas del hogar, como reparar una mesa, limpiar la chimenea, o ayuda con lo que sea, ven y yo te ayudare— también comento el rubio con una sonrisa, ambos rubios solo sonreían ante eso.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora que tengas un feliz día— se despidió la Loud para ir a su casa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos, y era literalmente, ya que el Uzumaki solo miro como la madre de esa gran familia se detuvo luego de pasar 5 casas, el oji-azul solo suspiro para entrar a su casa, necesitaba tomarse una ducha, una ducha rápida para preparar el desayuno de su hija.

* * *

 **Nueva York. Hace tiempo atrás.**

— ¿Quieren que entre a una estación de policías para rescatar a una agente de la CIA? — fue la pregunta que hizo una joven Naruto que debía tener unos 20 años, estaba usando un traje militar táctico de color negro con protectores en casi todo el cuerpo. Estaba dentro de una van mientras miraba las pantallas que tenía delante suyo, viendo a su jefe, un hombre que debía tener unos 50 años, pelo blanco por completo con barba, quien tenía una identificación con el nombre de "C. Price", quien usaba un traje de coronel.

—Así es, por lo general dejaríamos que ella se las arreglará por su cuenta, ella cometio un error y ahora está detenida por la policía de Nueva York. El problema es que ella sabe muchos secretos, y uno de ellos es sobre los movimientos que hemos estado haciendo para hacer a Cuba nuestro, tiene información de espías nuestros, sus nombres, familia, dirección. Tiene lo necesario para acabar con muchas operaciones importantes, así que ella debe ser rescatada por todo medio posible, pero no la rescataremos nosotros, unos amigos rusos la quieren de vuelta porque vendió armas defectuosas— dijo el hombre con seriedad, y eso último era la cuartada del ataque que realizaría.

—Con todo el respeto señor, considero que sería mejor si la rescato cuando esté siendo trasladada a la corte o la prisión— comento el Uzumaki.

—Eso será imposible, la policía piensa hacer el juicio en la comisaria, y parece que planean darle la inyección, eso podría ayudarnos, pero como dije antes, tiene información importante, información que necesitamos, y la necesitamos viva a ella. Además, luego de que les llegara un rumor sobre que serían emboscados cuando la transportaran, hizo que todos se mantuvieran alerta, incluso tuvimos que sacar a otro agente que tenía la misma misión que tú. Así que como comprenderás, esto debe hacerse ahora— ordeno con seriedad el coronel.

— ¿Permiso para neutralizarlos? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—Es un objetivo de gran importancia, vuela el edificio si así lo deseas, solo rescátala y tráela a la central, es un orden soldado— respondió como si nada el hombre, al momento que las cámaras se apagaban.

El rubio solo suspiro comenzar a cargar sus armas, tomo su M16 y la cargo, para luego tomar un lanzagranadas y ponerle un cartucho de 12 disparos, agarro una 9MM y la coloco en su funda que tenía en su pierna derecha, agarro un chaleco antibalas para ponérselo, y guardar cinco cartuchos de la M16, tomo otro cartucho de granadas y lo coloco en su espalda, agarro una barra con 5 granadas de fragmentación para ponerlas sobre su brazo derecho, tomo otro con 5 granadas de aturdimiento y las coloco en su brazo izquierdo, agarro 3 granadas de humo y las puso en su cintura del lado derecho, y 3 lacrimógenas del lado izquierdo. Volvió a suspirar para ponerse un pasamontañas negro con forma de una calavera, seguido de tomar una máscara antigás que tenía el frente pintado de blanco, y solo procedió a golpear el interior de la van, eso lo hizo para avisarle a su conductor que condujera al lugar donde estaba su objetivo. Y luego de unos minutos de viaje, Naruto se levantó para presionar un botón que le permitía comunicarse con su chofer.

—Ve al punto acordado, sí te tardas un minuto, te asesinare— declaro al momento que abría las puertas para bajar de un salto.

Y al hacerlo, parecía que nadie noto su presencia, pero bueno, era Nueva York, siempre había alboroto que nadie notaba que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero eso cambiaría ahora, el oji-azul miro a su derecha, para ver un auto que tenía adentro una madre con sus dos hijos, la mujer se quedó muda mientras miraba a ese hombre armado hasta los dientes, así que solo volteo a ver a otro lado, y el Uzumaki se enfocó en su objetivo, la estación de policías de Nueva York, pero no era cualquier estación, era la de UVE, una unidad que se encargaba de investigar los crimines sexuales, y por investigar uno que involucraba a la CIA, ahora tendrían que responder.

Naruto solo cerro las puertas para comenzar a correr hasta las puertas de cristal, agarro una granada de aturdimiento que atravesó fácilmente el vidrio, la granada exploto dejando a todos los de adentro sin sentido, y el rubio tomo el lanzagranadas para disparar, comenzando así el peor atentado luego del 11 de Septiembre.

Mientras que en el tercer piso de la comisaria, el cual de por si era grande al tener 6 pisos, pero regresando a la historia, en el tercer piso los policías tomaban armas y se ponían los chalecos antibalas, ellos escucharon la primera explosión, y luego comenzaron a oír la guerra que parecía provenir debajo de ellos, cada policía del lugar estaba armado mirando los ascensores como las gradas de emergencia, preparados para todo, ya que no sabían a quién o quienes se enfrentaban. Y en una sala de interrogatorio se encontraba el objetivo del rubio, el cual era una mujer de ascendencia latina, cabello marrón y ojos negros, quien respondía al nombre de Michelle Espinoza, ex agente de la CIA, quien no se encontraba sola, ya que estaba siendo acompañada por los detectives, Olivia Benson y Elliot Stabler, quienes solo tenían una 9MM como protección, y su chaleco.

—Ya viene… Él viene por mí— comento asustada la ex agente.

— ¿Tú sabes quién está atacando la estación? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuántos son? — pregunto Stabler con seriedad, mientras seguía escuchando explosiones y gritos, muchos gritos junto al ruido de balas.

—Solo es uno, es aquel a quien envían para arreglar los fracasos de otros, él no tiene nombre, no tiene cara, ni voz, nadie sabe quién pueda ser. Yo siempre pensé que era un mito, creía que no existía, solo lo considere un maldito cuenta de la oficina— respondió mientras se agarraba la cabeza, su expresión era de miedo absoluto, terror y pánico.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién es el que viene por ti? ¿Acaso trabaja para la CIA? — pregunto la detective Olivia.

—Es aquel a quien envías para acabar con los verdaderos chicos malos, aquel que se encarga de matar al "Boogeyman", a "Baba Yaga", a "Slenderman", "Jeff", es un maldito ser que supero a todo monstruo de leyendas, un verdadero asesino, la arma definitiva, alguien que supera al mismo "Lucifer". Él no tiene piedad, no tiene compasión, no importa quién seas, si te quieren muerto él vendrá a matarte— decía Michelle con delirios mientras se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera una drogadicta, ya que decía cosas sin sentido. Los dos detectives se vieron sin respuesta alguna, mientras apuntaban a la puerta del cuarto que los separaba de los demás.

Los policías solo vieron como todos los ascensores subieron, se quedaron quietos esperando que alguien saliera de ellos, pero nada pasaba, así que algunos se acercaron a los mismos para revisar que estuvieran por completo vacíos, y lo estaban, pero no revisaron el techo. Una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio, muchos policías que estaban cerca de los ascensores salieron volando por la explosión, y los mismo aparatos cayeron en picada para destruirse, las escaleras de emergencias explotaron junto a las paredes cercanas, mandando a volar a más policías. Pero eso no terminaba, una granada de aturdimiento exploto en el techo, seguido de una de humo y lacrimógena, varios policías intentaron cubrirse y escapar del lugar, pero ninguno pudo prevenir una lluvia de granadas de fragmentación. Las mismas cayeron regadas por todo el lugar, mandando a volar a los pocos policías que estaban protegidos, y gracias a la nube de humo y que todos tenían ardor en los ojos, nunca notaron el rubio caminar abiertamente por el lugar, claro que se topó con algunos policías, y los asesino a sangre fría.

Comenzó a revisar las celdas para encontrar a algunos reos tirados en el suelo, unos estaban muertos y otros vivos, así que los asesino también, luego procedió a revisar las oficinas encontrando a algunas personas que le suplicaban piedad, podía dejarlos vivos sin duda alguna, pero no podía arriesgarse a que uno quisiera hacerse el héroe. Así que solo les disparaba con el lanzagranadas, y al final solo le quedo revisar los cuartos de interrogatorio, entro a dicha habitación y pudo ver a su presa, la cual estaba siendo protegida por dos policías que apuntaban a la puerta. Camino lentamente por el lugar para sacar cartuchos de C4 y pegarlos en la pared, ventana y puerta del lugar, y cuando termino, salió para protegerse y activar los explosivos, una fuerte nube de humo y polvo salió de la puerta, y el blondo entro con la arma en alto, listo para defenderse, aunque eso no importaba, ya que al entrar al lugar los encontró a los tres tirados en el suelo, los dos policías parecían querer levantarse, pero estaban malheridos, la mujer tenía su pierna derecha atrapada en escombros, y el hombre tenía un golpe en la cabeza, y su objetivo, bueno, ella se estaba levantando con polvo cubriendo todo su cuerpo, la ex agente de la CIA vio a su verdugo, mientras ella seguía arrodillada.

— ¿Tu sabes quién soy? — pregunto el rubio con seriedad, mientras los dos policías intentaban tomar sus armas, pero les era imposible alcanzarlas por los golpes que tenían.

—Sí— respondió Michelle.

— ¿Y sabes por qué estoy aquí? — volvió a preguntar Naruto, solo para recibir el asentimiento de su objetivo, quien estaba llorando.

—Lo sé— fue lo único que dijo con miedo la mujer.

—Bien, ahora ponte esto, nuestros amigos rusos estarán contentos de verte de nuevo Lenova, ellos no están felices de que les vendieras armas defectuosas— dijo para darle una máscara de gas portátil y ponérsela a la fuerza en la cara, y levantarla del brazo con fuerza y comenzar a caminar, pero cuando estaban saliendo, el rubio sintió como alguien tomaba su pie derecho, bajo la vista para ver como ese hombre intentaba detenerlo.

—No… te la… llevaras… maldito— comento con dificultad Stabler intentando botar al rubio, quien solo lo miro unos segundos, para ejecutarlo de dos disparos en la cabeza, mientras que Olivia grito al ver como su compañero era ejecutado sin piedad, el oji-azul solo se giró para ver a la mujer, quien lloraba.

— ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! — declaro intentando alzar su arma y dispararle, pero el rubio le disparo en su mano derecha, haciendo que ella gritara por eso.

El rubio solo apretó el brazo de la mujer, para salir del lugar, disparándole a todo policía que se movía, se dirigió a los escombros de la salida de emergencia, para comenzar a subir lo que quedaba de ellas, y cuando llego a su destino que era el piso de arriba, disparo a las otras puertas y a las ruinas de las gradas, destruyendo toda forma de escape o salida de ese lugar. Y al estar arriba, escucho el sonido de otras patrullas además de las sirenas de bomberos y policías, y a lo lejos escucho el sonido de un helicóptero de la policía, solo reviso su muñeca derecha donde tenía una ayuda contra esos casos, un pequeño rayo láser apareció y le apunto al mismo, apretó un botón y de la nada un misil impacto con el helicóptero derribandolo, causando gritos en todo el lugar.

Solo miro a su objetivo que estaba sorprendida por todo lo que podía hacer el famoso asesino más peligroso de la historia, estaba sorprendida por eso. Pero dejo de pensar más, ya que comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, ella noto que había una pequeña plancha de hierro que conectaba con otro edificio, los pasaron sin problema y sin siquiera llamar la atención, el lugar no era otro más que un complejo de apartamentos, bajaron por las gradas de emergencia sin toparse a nadie, y se dirigieron al parqueo del lugar, ella solo noto como las puertas de un camión brindado se abrían, y solo entraron. Estaba asustada, y luego escucho como el enmascarado golpeaba la camioneta, y sintió como se movían, y luego le quito su máscara antigás.

—Ten esto y póntelo— ordeno Naruto sin quitarse su máscara, entregándole a su objetivo ropa nueva.

— ¿Esto para qué es? — pregunto nerviosa la peli-marrón.

— ¡Solo ponte la maldita ropa ahora! — ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki. La mujer se asustó por su tono de voz.

—Está bien, solo quiero privacidad— pidió la ex agente de la CIA.

—Ponte la puta ropa— ordeno con firmeza el oji-azul, la mujer solo comenzó a desvestirse por completo, mientras el oji-azul solo se quitaba sus armas para guardarlas en maletas de doble fondo, se quitó la máscara antigás y el pasamontañas, siendo observado por la agente de la CIA, quien se quedó asombrada al ver a su ¿secuestrador? ¿salvador?, no estaba segura de eso, pero de algo si, y eso era que ese hombre era muy joven, parecía un niño que estaba en sus 18. El rubio solo se sentó para conectar con sus superiores, y justamente vio a su jefe.

—Objetivo recuperado señor, sano y a salvo— respondió el rubio.

—Bien, ahora vayan al aeropuerto, al hangar B4, un avión los está esperando para su traslado. Y buen trabajo, algo llamativo a decir verdad, pero bueno, son cosas del oficio. Regresen ambos, y Srta. Espinoza, espero esté preparada para lo que viene— declaro el coronel para cortar la comunicación, el rubio solo suspiro para recostarse, y miro directamente a la mujer que lo observaba.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Naruto con seriedad.

—N-Nada… es solo… eres demasiado joven, eres un niño apenas— comento la agente.

—Esa es la mejor arma, ser un inocente, dime ¿Quién sospecharía de un chico que se ve joven? — pregunto con una sonrisa afilada el rubio, asustando mucho a la mujer. —Y creo que no deberías preguntar cosas ahora, arruinaste todo, y ahora muchos pagaron por tu error. Por ahora cállate, y prepárate, porque los verdaderos jefes no están contentos con tu error— declaro con seriedad el rubio, mientras la mujer trago en seco por eso, el chico tenía razón, estaba metida en grandes problemas, grandes pero grandes problemas.

Luego de un viaje en silencio, el equipo llegó a su destino, la peli-marrón bajo de primero y vio que su vehículo de escape era un camión del ejército, lo cual aclaró la duda del porque nadie los detuvo en su viaje, después de todo, el ejército tenía un poder más alto en las calles que los policías.

—Camina— ordenó el rubio empujándola, ella sólo lo miro sorprendida, ya que tenía su máscara de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste las máscaras?— pregunto Espinoza.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, sólo camina a menos que quieras un disparo en la cabeza— respondió con frialdad el oji-azul, asustando a la mujer, quien mejor optó por obedecerlo.

Luego de otra pequeña caminata, llegaron a su destino, y la peli-marrón sólo noto a otros agentes de la CIA que estaban parados cerca del avión privado que la sacaría de Nueva York, si no es que del país. Ella sólo camino hasta que quedó en medio de los agentes y su "salvador".

—La CIA quiere agradecerte por el rescate de nuestra agente, sin duda alguna hubiera sido perjudicial que nuestros secretos cayeran en manos equivocadas. Gracias por la ayuda— agradeció el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

—Era una misión, no tienen nada que agradecer— respondió con seriedad el oji-azul.

—Bien, es hora de irnos, todos al avión— ordenó el hombre a los demás, y así todos se fueron subiendo al avión, la peli-marrón estaba subiendo, pero noto que su nuevo amigo no los seguía.

— ¿Vienes? — pregunto mirando al rubio.

—Tengo otra misión que hacer, aquí termina nuestro viaje. Sólo haz tu trabajo bien de ahora en adelante. De lo contrario la próxima vez quizás no te salve, cuídate— respondió Naruto que se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, su misión ya estaba terminada, mientras ella tomaría ese avión para ir a la central, él tomaría otro que lo llevaría a Italia.

* * *

Ya era medio día en Royal Woods, y como era sábado, la mayoría de personas salía a disfrutar de un buen fin de semana, claro que eso era típico si trabajabas como un animal de lunes a viernes de 8 a 5, y si eras estudiante, decidías salir para descansar de tanto estudiar. Y otros preferían pasar su fin de semana encerrados en casa, acostados en cama viendo Netflix mientras comían pizaa o hambuguesas o disfrutaban de un delicioso helado, acompañados de sus mascotas, solos o con sus parejas. Y algunas familias decidían salir a disfrutar para crear más bellos momentos, o también preferían descansar en casa. Y este sería el caso para la familia Uzumaki. Himawari estaba en su cuarto haciendo sus tareas mientras escuchaba música, y Naruto se encontraba en la cochera dándole el mantenimiento semanal a su camioneta, revisando su aceite, las llantas, su agua, líquido de frenos, y demás cosas para asegurarse de no tener algún accidente, y claro también aprovechaba para darle una pequeña limpieza, y secretamente se aseguraba que las armas que mantenía ocultas en el carro estuvieran con su seguro y cargadas, y eso sin duda alguna sería algo que un maestro haría, pero era un ex agente del gobierno, y su carro también fue construido por su organización, creado para cualquier situación, a simple vista su camioneta se miraba demasiado grande, casi como para que pensaran que la compro para compensar su "tamaño", pero no era así, esa camioneta además de tener muchas armas, también estaba blindada como para resistir un ataque con armas de calibre 50, y también un disparo de un RPG, pero solo un disparo, luego ya no serviría de nada, pero claro, aquí en Royal Woods nunca tendría problemas, nunca tendría que usar sus armas o sus habilidades, todo era muy tranquilo.

Y eso era claro, ya que podría estar enfocado en ver su camioneta con la puerta del garaje abierto mientras también escuchaba música, relajado sin preocupación alguna. Quizás por ser maestro tendría mucho trabajo, revisar exámenes, tareas y ver las calificaciones de los chicos, sus notas para ver si alguno iba demasiado mal, y demás cosas, las cuales eran un dolor para los otros maestros, pero para él eran fáciles, ya que termino todo eso en la mañana, luego de tomarse una ducha y desayunar junto a su hija, fue a su estudio para realizar todo su trabajo. Y como dijo, eso fue demasiado fácil, ya que para él lo difícil era idear un plan en el que debes asesinar a una sola persona cuando está siendo protegida por policías o sus trabajadores que tienen armas de alto calibre, mientras están en una zona llena de civiles y en donde no debes ser capturado ni perseguido por policías o mafiosos. Sí, eso sí era difícil.

El rubio solo decidió seguir haciendo lo suyo, y gracias a eso no noto que una mujer caminaba hasta él, una mujer de cabello rubio corto, quien tenía los labios pintados de labial rojo carmesí, ella lleva una blusa corta blanca con un suéter rosa encima, pantalones cafés cortos, lleva unos brazaletes blancos en los brazos y lleva puestos unos tacones blancos corto, su nombre era Jancey Yates, una de las tantas personas que vivía en ese vecindario, la mujer iba con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una bandeja de plástico con galletas de chispas de chocolate. La mujer se detuvo antes de entrar, se arregló el cabello, ajusto su escote, y sonrió con más naturaleza, se arregló la garganta para poder hablar con naturalidad delante de ese semejante adonis que tenía delante suyo, y regreso su marcha para darle un pequeño golpe a la camioneta, llamando la atención del Uzumaki.

—Hola, muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jancey Yates, y quería darte la bienvenida a Royal Woods y al vecindario— saludo la mujer con una sonrisa, el rubio solo agarro un trapo para limpiar la suciedad que tenía en sus manos, la mujer solo miro detenidamente a ese hombre, tenía una buena forma, parecía ser un jovencito de apenas 20 años, era alto, al menos debía medir 1.85, su cabello rubio rebelde corto era bello, y no podía olvidar su imagen, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados que marcaban su cuerpo, además de llevar una camisa café pegada y arriba tenía puesta una camisa de manga larga café con negro a cuadros, la cual estaba arremangada mostrando sus fuertes brazos tonificados, sin ddua alguna era un buen hombre, uno que valía la pena para engañar a tu esposo.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y le agradezco venir hasta aquí y darme la bienvenida a la ciudad— agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa el blondo, haciendo que la mujer ría.

—No hay problema, y para hacer oficial su bienvenida, le traigo unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate— declaro para darle la bandeja de galletas al rubio, quien solo las tomo.

—Muchas gracias, pero no debió molestarse en hacerlas— agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—No es para tanto, aunque lamento haber venido hasta ahora, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, cuidar de 4 hijos es algo abrumador— comento la rubia fingiendo pena.

—No, yo comprendo muy bien eso, también tengo una hija, así que entiendo muy bien eso— musito el oji-azul tratando de darle la razón a la mujer.

—Es bueno que comprenda eso— dijo Jancey que seguía sonriendo, el rubio solo sonrió para arreglar su garganta.

—Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por las galletas, y espero que seamos buenos vecinos— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa, para ver como la Yate puso una sonrisa más picara y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Eso mismo espero yo, nos vemos Sr. Uzumaki— se despidió la mujer saliendo de la propiedad del rubio, quien solo noto como la mujer giro su cabeza para guiñarle mientras movía sus caderas, resaltando su gran trasero. El Uzumaki solo decidió entrar para dejar la bandeja de galletas sobre la repisa de mármol, ya que su mesa estaba llena de más comida, había pasteles, dulces, pollo, carne, y más comida haciendo que su mesa pareciera la de un rey, ya que todo eso era un banquete.

Solo suspiro mientras negaba, hoy ya había tenido otras visitas de vecinos, todas eran hechas por mujeres, las cuales venían solas, o su esposo y familia completan venían, y todos decían lo mismo, que esperaban ser buenos vecinos, y claro, no faltaba la mujer que se le insinuaba incluso delante de sus hijos o esposo, y eso lo ponía incómodo. Y esos hombres, bueno, ellos siempre decían cosas para advertirle que no se metiera con sus esposas, como que sabían karate, tenían familiares en la policía o el gobierno, o que les gustaba cazar, y demás cosas para infundirle miedo, pero eso no funcionaba, él mismo cazo y asesino a sangre fría a varios hombres y mujeres peligrosos, los descuartizo, los incendio, acribillo, los enterró vivos o medio muertos, les inyecto miles de venenos, y hizo muchas cosas malas y le hicieron cosas malas, esa amenazas no eran nada para él.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, solo suspiro para destapar la bandeja y tomar una de las galletas, y al darle el primer mordisco, se asombró por el delicioso sabor que tenían, eran simples galletas sin duda alguna, pero tenían un delicioso sabor, así que solo las disfruto, y luego volvió a salir para seguir arreglando su carro. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Lincoln.

—Buenos días Naruto— saludo feliz el peli-blanco a su profesor.

—Es Profesor Uzumaki, joven Loud, que no se le olvide— declaro con firmeza y seriedad el blondo, para luego reírse junto al albino.

—Eso fue bueno, casi caigo en eso— dijo Lincoln que se acercó para ver que hacía el rubio. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto interesado el oji-negro.

—Pues solo estoy revisando y arreglando algunas cosas de mi carro, ya sabes, cambio de aceite, cambiando algunos fusibles y demás cosas que de seguro no te interesan para nada— respondió el oji-azul con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo no soy un chico que le guste mucho hacer este tipo de cosa— respondió el Loud.

—Y bien, ¿acaso necesitas algo Lincoln?, debo decir que no es normal verte aquí— musito el Uzumaki que seguía con lo suyo, el Loud solo suspiro.

— ¿Acaso es obvio que algo me agobia? — pregunto el albino.

—Bueno, sinceramente no eres un chico que logre ocultar bien sus emociones, cuando estás nervioso miras para cualquier lado como si buscaras cámaras escondidas, y sudas y tartamudeas, y eso aplica si deseas ocultar algo también— respondió el blondo con calma, el peli-blanco solo volvió a suspirar por eso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un problema, uno grande realmente— comento llamando la atención del rubio, quien dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su amiguito.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Alguien te pega en la escuela o la casa? ¿O alguien está abusando de ti? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio.

—No, para nada, no me pasa nada de eso, pero apreció la preocupación— respondió Lincoln, haciendo que el rubio respire aliviado. —Lo que pasa es que Lucy y Lynn pelearon hace poco, y Lynn se fue a dormir a mi cuarto, claro que sin mi permiso y aprobación. Y bueno, de por sí mi cuarto es demasiado pequeño, antes era el armario donde mamá y papá tenían escobas, baldes y demás cosas, pero ellos lo modificaron para que fuera un cuarto, y como dije, es pequeño, y que Lynn se fuera a dormir conmigo lo volvió más pequeño. Sin mencionar por las cosas sucias que hace Lynn, cuando estoy durmiendo ella se tira unos gases realmente apestosos y me tapa con la sabana para que huela ese mal hedor, o también el hecho de que le gusta practicar lucha libre en la cama, o que golpea a veces el hombro, o que gracias a eso he tenido que dormir en la tina 3 días seguidos y despertó mojado gracias a Lori cuando va a bañarse temprano— confeso el Loud a su amigo adulto.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros no tengo respuesta alguna que darte— confeso el rubio al albino, quien lo miro sorprendió.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— pregunto sorprendido Lincoln. —Bueno, yo nunca tuve hermanos, soy hijo único, y Himawari nunca pudo conocer a su hermano mayor, así que no tengo alguna respuesta a tu dilema— aclaró el oji-azul.

—Pero Hima dice que tiene una tía, pensé que si tenías una hermana— comentó el Loud.

—Bueno, ella no tiene una tía realmente, verás, yo tengo una amiga que me ayudó a cuidarla cuando era pequeña, al principio Hima le decía mamá ya que no sabía que su verdadera madre, hasta que cumplió 10 le dije la verdad, y desde entonces a está amiga mía le dice tía. Pero sólo por cariño, yo no tuve nunca hermanos. Por esa razón no puedo ayudarte— aclaró Naruto al peliblanco, quien sólo suspiro en señal de derrota. —Dime, ¿le has dicho a tus padres?— interrogó el blondo.

—Sí, pero ellos dicen que las deje, que pronto se les pasará, aunque lo dudo realmente— respondió el pequeño Loud jugando con una llave.

—Vaya, quisiera ayudarte realmente, pero no tengo solución a eso. Fui hijo único, y sólo tengo una hija— señaló el rubio mirando la cara de aburrimiento del oji-negro. — ¿Es tan malo que tus hermanas peleen?— pregunto interesado Naruto.

—No tienes ni idea, incluso hay un protocolo de peleas de hermana. Lori y Leni han tenido varias peleas en el pasado, como el mes pasado, ellas pelearon por un vestido que ambas compraron, y mi cuarto se terminó convirtiendo en el cuarto de Leni, y yo tuve que dormir en la bañera de nuevo, y a la hora de cenar, comía dos veces ya que papá le preparaba a las chicas lo que querían— respondió el albino como si nada.

—Vaya, lamentó hacer esa pregunta tonta— se disculpó el blondo limpiándose las manos.

—No hay problema, supongo que realmente tengo que esperar a que ellas resuelvan sus problemas— confesó el Loud.

—Supongo que si— apoyo el oji-azul cerrando el capó de su camioneta.

— ¿Terminaste?— pregunto el peli-blanco.

—Sí, ya está listo, ahora ya no tengo pena de que algo pueda pasar cuando lleve a Hima a la escuela— confesó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Para así no tener un accidente automovilístico— musito el Loud sin pensar en lo que dijo, y luego de unos segundos darse cuenta de su error. —Yo lamentó haber dicho eso, perdóname— se disculpó el oji-negro. Naruto sólo se acercó a Lincoln para sentarse en ese banco que tenía dentro del garaje.

—No. No tienes que disculparte por eso. Es la verdad, no quiero tener un accidente y perder a la persona más importante de mi vida— aclaró con melancolía.

—Yo me he preguntado esto desde que supe lo de tu familia, pero ¿Por qué nunca te volviste a casar?— pregunto con curiosidad el Loud.

—La verdad, no estoy listo para volver a casarme de nuevo. Cuando Hinata murió no sabía que hacer, tenía una hija en el hospital que peleaba por vivir y perdí a mi esposa e hijo. Estaba completamente devastado, perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo, estaba sólo, y no tenía idea de que hacer, así que comencé a buscar ayuda en todos lados, hasta que un día encontré un programa especial del gobierno, uno que le brindaba ayuda a familias necesitadas, pero a cambio debías entrar al ejército, eso ocurrió cuando atacaron las torres gemelas en el 2001, yo estaba sólo, no tenía dinero ni trabajo, y esa fue mi única opción. Me metí al ejército, y en ese lugar me encontré con mi amiga de la infancia que era una secretaria por así decirlo, ella cuido de Hima por un año mientras yo prestaba mis servicios a la nación, regresaba y pasaba tiempo con mi hija. Intente salir con otras mujeres, pero cuidar de mi princesa requería toda mi atención, y a veces no estaba mucho tiempo con ella, ya que me llamaban para volver al campo de batalla, y tenía que hablar con mi hija por medio de una computadora. Mi tiempo era limitado cuando regresaba a casa, así que lo usaba para estar con mi hija, pero supongo que eso era una excusa porque tenía miedo de olvidar por completo a mi esposa e hijo, y para aliviar esa ira y dolor iba a pelear, y siempre recordaba que debía volver para estar con mi hija. Hasta ahora que por fin pude terminar esa vida, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para tratar de casarme de nuevo, tengo 32 años y una hija de 14, supongo que así están bien las cosas— confesó el rubio, mientras el albino sólo movía las piernas y miraba al suelo.

— ¿Pero eres feliz? — pregunto Lincoln.

—Tengo a Himawari, y ella es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Claro que soy feliz— respondió Naruto revolviendo el pelo del niño.

—Sabes que todavía tienes tiempo de casarte otra vez, quizás puedas volver a tener una gran familia. Sabes, hace unos años cuando yo tenía 5, mi abuela materna murió por la edad, eso nos devastó a todos, en especial a mamá y al abuelo, les tomó tiempo olvidar a la abuela, pero lograron salir adelante. Y el abuelo se volvió a casar el año pasado con otra mujer que ahora consideramos una abuela. Así que si mi abuelo pudo volver a casarse, creo que tu también podrías hacerlo, digo, se que no me incumbe meterme en asuntos de adultos. Pero todos debemos ser felices, a veces debemos soltar recuerdos del pasado para avanzar— dijo Lincoln con madurez y sabiduría, el blondo sólo sonrió sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Vaya, es increíble. Un niño de 11 años me está dando consejos de vida, en vez de que yo se los de— declaró con burla el Uzumaki para mirar el techo del lugar. —Tienes razón sabes, hubo momento en los que si desee casarme para darle a Hima una familia, una madre y quizás otro hermano o hermana. Pero cuando me ponía a pensar en eso, también pensaba que eso quizás no le gustaría a ella. Después de todo, ser el padrastro o madrastra a veces no sale bien. En especial si no sabes realmente quien es la persona que va a tomar ese rol. Como por ejemplo, hoy en la mañana salió en el periódico que un hombre violó y asesino a su hijastra de 15 años, y también mato a su esposa. Lo cual es terrible sin duda alguna, y eso es por lo que me refiero a que no sabes el tipo de personas con quien sales. Y no quiero terminar escuchar de Hima que su madrastra le pega u otra cosa peor. Si algo le pasará a ella, literalmente no me perdonaría por dejar entrar a un desconocido a casa, amo a mi hija con todo mi corazón, así que no me importa dejar mi felicidad a un lado para que ella este bien— musito Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, papá dice lo mismo si alguno de nosotros decvide salir sólo— comentó el Loud para levantarse. —Bueno, creo que es momento de irme, debo encontrar el modo de que Lynn vuelva a su cuarto y yo pueda recuperar mi fortaleza de la soledad. Nos vemos Naruto— se despidió el Loud que corrió para su casa, sin escuchar el adiós del Uzumaki.

Naruto sólo suspiro mientras miraba el techo, cerró los ojos para imaginar a todos esos niños y mujeres que mato para destruir y romper a los desgraciados que le arrebataron a su familia, podía ver sus rostros, las miradas de odio de los hombres, de dolor, impotencia, sufrimiento. Las caras de repulsión de las mujeres, sus ojos afilados y luego las miradas de sumisas cuando rompió sus almas y cerebros, algunas las convirtió en completas putas que venderían a su propio hijo por tener sexo, destruyó a muchos hombres, les quitó todo lo que ellos tenían de una forma horrible, olvidó su humanidad, su conciencia, todo eso lo tiro a la basura y sólo se dedicó a destruirlo, destrozarlos, los obligó a que ellos le suplicaran matarlos de una vez, pero sólo se dedicó a torturarlos como si estuvieran en el infierno. Y no se cansó hasta que acabo con todos y cada uno de ellos, y ahora no sentía nada realmente, esa felicidad que tuvo cuando los mato ya no estaba, se sentía realmente en paz por eso.

Sólo se levantó de la banca para entrar a su casa, no tenía que hacer el almuerzo ya que tenían suficiente comida para un mes, pero no tenía mucho espacio en la nevera, quizás le daría gran parte de esa comida a la familia Loud, o los invitaría a comer, pero eso quedaba pendiente, por ahora calentaría algunas de las comidas para su hija.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado, y sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, realmente lamento demorar tanto en escribir, y publicar, debo decir que el tiempo que tenía libre para hacer esto se redujo mucho, ya que me puse a leer recientemente las novelas ligeras de Overlord, luego de tenerlas guardadas por más de 1 mes, intente leerlas en el pasado, pero no encontraba momento, hasta ahora que se puso realmente interesante luego de que viera el capítulo 8 de overlord, por cierto, esa si fue una masacre, y siento lastima por las hermanas de Arche.**

 **Por una parte no debía morir, pero decidieron jugarle al vrga cuando intentaron engañar el pinche Huesos, y bueno, eso les paso idiotas.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí estoy ya de nuevo con un nuevo cap, y estoy trabajando en los demás, en especial con el de Naruto y BNHA, ya que si lo leen, notaran que las cosas se están poniendo estilo dragon ball cuando meten pura pelea para llamar la atención xD.**

 **Así que lamento si tardo en publicar este fic, o con los demás, y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con este nuevo cap.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, asi como The Loud House no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y Chris Savino. Está es una historia ficticia, y no representa hechos reales.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

 **México, Estado de Sonora.**

Sonora un estado de México bien reconocido a nivel nacional por ser un lugar donde habitaban algunos de los capos más peligrosos, un estado que generalmente vive en el miedo, estado lleno de corrupción, muerte, drogas, un lugar que a pesar de tener sus buenas cosas, eran opacados por el mal. Y entre esos capos 3 eran los que reinaban, el cartel Suarez, el cartel de los Blood King, y el cartel Díaz.

Los cuales han tenido una historia violenta, ambos enemigos que intentan hacerse con Sonora, y con otros estados, teniendo más peleas, pero hoy eso no importaba, era de noche y los tres jefes de ambos carteles se reunirían para llegar a tener una alianza, la cual cerrarían al conseguir armas de Estados Unidos, y aunque realmente odiaran a ese país, debían admitir que le gustaban sus armas, y el hecho de que ganaran mucho dinero al distribuir y vender sus drogas en dicho país. Y bueno, ellos fueron comunicados por un importante vendedor de armas del mercado negro, y claro que no perderían la oportunidad de adquirir nuevo armamento para sus soldados.

Por ese motivo se encontraban ahora mismo en una zona desconocida, nadie más que ellos estaban en una especie de almacén abandonado, que servía principalmente como punto de compra de drogas o armas, solo ellos y claro, sus hombres, todos habían venido con al menos 50 hombres, dando un total de 150 hombres en esa zona, la mayoría cubriendo los alrededores, y adentro los jefes eran protegidos por 10 de sus hombres.

El jefe del cartel Suárez era un hombre llamado Ramiro Suárez, hombre de unos 40 años, tez morena definiendo su estado como mexicano, quien usaba una camisa blanca junto a un pantalón negro, zapatos formales negros y un saco igual de negro, además de tener en su cintura del lado derecho una pistola en su funda.

El líder del cartel Blood King, era un hombre de tez morena clara, producto de la relación de sus padres, su madre era inmigrante y su padre era estadounidense, y por azares del destino se convirtió en un importante capo, es un hombre de cabello negro corto, quien usaba una camisa roja, un saco negro y un pantalón negro forma, además de zapatos formales, su nombre es Barton Jiménez.

Y el tercer jefe es un hombre llamado Benjamín Díaz, hombre de 50 años, quien usaba una camisa polo negra, dentro de un pantalón formal negro, y mocasines cafés, además de tener un saco negro, un hombre que tenía clase a pesar de tener una mala reputación además de sangrienta.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá el vendedor? — pregunto el líder del cartel Suarez.

—Ten algo de paciencia, es normal que se tarde si trae armas ilegales— dijo el líder del cartel Díaz al joven.

—El viejo tiene razón, pronto vendrá— apoyo el líder de los Blood King.

—Puede que lo haga, pero no puedo soportar estar con ustedes aquí, y tienen suerte de que me interese más las armas ahora, o de otro modo los asesinaría por lo que hicieron a mis hombres hace dos días— comento con enojo y evidente odio Ramiro a los otros jefes.

—Ellos sabían las consecuencias, y tú también sabes lo que este trabajo implica. Así que mejor cálmate muchacho insolente, que todavía te falta mucho para amenazarme— declaro el Benjamín con seriedad, solo para ver la mirada de odio de su competencia.

Sin embargo, su pequeña discusión no llego a más cuando escucharon el sonido del alguien aplaudiendo, y ver como un hombre de tez blanca, cabello café, ojos cafés, quien usaba un pantalón formal pegado negro, y mocasines del mismo color que su pantalón, además tenía un abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, y un sombre de copa negra.

—Caballeros por favor, no es momento de pelear— dijo el misterioso hombre caminando lentamente a los capos, mientras sonreía como si nada. —Lamento haber llegado tarde, me disculpo pero tuve un pequeño bache en el camino, así que, ¿Quién está listo para hacer negocios? — pregunto a los hombres, quienes solo se quedaron callados. —Bien, publico difícil. Bueno, vayamos a los negocios entonces— declaro al momento que silbaba.

Los jefes miraron como una de las puertas del almacén se abría, todos vieron como una tráiler comenzó a entrar, y freno cuando estuvo cerca de los hombres.

—Síganme— ordeno a los capos, quienes lo hicieron y notaron que golpeo el camión.

Todos caminaron al lado del tráiler para ver como los contenedores se abrían, para dejar ver a 10 hombres fuertemente armados, quienes usaban trajes tácticos negros, todos con máscaras y cascos, mientras protegían la carga, la cual dejo asombrado a los jefes, quienes no podían creer que delante suyo tenían muchas armas como para armar a un ejército, podían ver fusiles automáticos, ametralladoras que podían poner a sus camionetas, granadas, incluso misiles, y más armas de grado militar.

—Y bien, ¿les gusta la mercancía? — pregunto el hombre de sombrero negro con una sonrisa.

—Cuando dijiste que traerías muchas armas no pensamos que serían muchas— comento Barton sorprendido.

—Bueno, ustedes no son los únicos clientes que tengo, siempre debo reabastecer la alacena— musito el peli-café como si nada.

— ¿De dónde las sacas? — pregunto Benjamín.

—Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto, asi que, ¿Qué es lo que quiere cada uno? — pregunto señalando todas las armas.

— ¿En cuánto saldría todo? — pregunto el jefe del cartel Suarez.

—Bueno, todo saldría en al menos 3.5 millones de dólares— respondió el hombre misterioso. —Cada contenedor claro está— aclaro con calma, al momento que chasqueaba los dedos para que uno de sus hombres le diera una arma, y luego dársela al líder del cartel Suarez. Para luego pasarle el arma a los demás, todos la miraron y probaron, apuntando a la nada como si estuvieran disparando.

—Se mira buena— comento Benjamín.

—No amigo, no se miran buena, son buenas sin duda alguna, armas de grado militar 2, las mejores que pueden haber, claro que siendo superadas por las de primer grado, pero estas le pueden dar una buena paliza a los policías o federales, incluso al ejercito mismo— comento el peli-café con una sonrisa.

—3 millones es algo caro— musito Ramiro.

—3.5 millones. Y no realmente, considerando que yo soy quien las transporta con el peligro de ser detenido e ir a prisión, además del trabajo que me lleva conseguirlas bajo las narices del gobierno— aclaro el hombre de sombrero.

— ¿Son buenas? ¿No se atascaran cuando disparen? — pregunto el jefe del cartel Blood King.

—Me ofende que piense eso de mi mercancía. Pero le doy mi palabra que eso no pasara, las armas son de buena calidad y completamente funcionales— aclaro con seriedad el vendedor misterioso.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero debe entender que esto no es como comprar un pinche juguete, esto es serio, tenemos nuestras dudas acerca de esto— comento el líder del cartel Díaz.

—Bueno, sinceramente sus preocupaciones me importan una mierda, yo estoy aquí para venderles las armas, pero si no las desean está bien por mí, hay otros clientes que las quieren y me pagaran el doble— aclaro con seriedad el oji-café quitándole el arma a los narcos, para dársela a uno de sus soldados y guardarla. —Así que si no las quieren, nos vemos caballeros— declaro para golpear los furgones, los cuales se cerraron y el motor comenzaba a sonar, dejando a los jefes sorprendidos, el misterioso vendedor iba a subir al camión cuando fue detenido por los hombres.

—Alto— dijo el líder del cartel Suarez. —Yo quiero las armas, no importa lo que digan estos estúpidos, yo quiero todas las armas, te daré 10 millones por los tres furgones— aclaro con seriedad.

—Yo te doy 15 por todo— subió la apuesta el jefe de los Blood King.

—Yo te doy 20 por todas las armas— dijo el líder de lo Díaz.

Todos sabían que era estúpido perder armas poderosas, armas que sin duda alguna harían que su competencia les tuviera miedo, y que les aseguraban ganar terreno, y posiblemente eliminar a la competencia. El misterioso hombre solo los miro, para sonreír.

—Bueno, sí lo ponen así, supongo que no puedo negar a vendérselas. Ahora Sr. Díaz, ya que ustedes tiene la mayor apuesta, supongo que usted se las quedara— declaro mirando al hombre mayor.

—Doy 25 millones— se adelantó a decir Benjamín.

— ¡Yo te doy 30! — dijo Ramiro no quedándose atrás, todos deseaban las armas, y eso solo causo que la sonrisa del misterioso vendedor creciera.

—Señores, tranquilos por favor, creo que ya sé cómo pueden quedarse todos con las armas— comento llamando la atención de todos. —Solo ninguno debe quedarse con ellas, y yo me quedare con su dinero y drogas— declaro sonriendo, extrañando a los narcotraficantes, al momento que las puertas de los furgones se abrían, y los soldados disparaban contra los hombres de los jefes, quienes se agacharon para evitar morir.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierdas haces?! ¿Sabes con quien tratas? — dijo Ramiro con enojo.

— ¡Pagaras por esto!— declaro Benjamín enojado también.

— ¡Guardias! — grito Barton llamando a sus hombres, pero no sucedió, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar pisadas, solo para ver como hombres con el mismo traje de los del camión entraban.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estás mis guardias? — pregunto el jefe del cartel Suarez.

—Oh, no se preocupen, ellos ya están muertos, al igual que ustedes lo estarán dentro de poco— declaro el peli-café con seriedad, para quitarse la gabardina y mostrar que tenía también un traje táctico.

—No sabes con quien te metes, si me asesinas mis hombres te cazaran y mataran como aun maldito perro— declaro con seriedad Barton, solo para mirar como el peli-café sonreía.

— ¿Hablas de estos hombres? — pregunto al momento que apretaba el botón de un pequeño control que saco de su pantalón, solo para bajar dos muros con varias pantallas pequeñas, y en las cuales se miraban a varios hombres ser asesinados, los tres jefes se quedaron asombrados, ya que todos esos eran hombres suyo, los cuales eran asesinados en medio de la calle, en casas, bares, clubes, o en el desierto en medio de la nada, pero a todos les llamo la atención al ver como sus casas eran destruidas por completo, y era literal, ya que miraban como sus casas explotaban gracias a granadas y misiles. —Ellos no nos interrumpirán nunca, es más, todo rastro de su gente termina hoy en la noche— comento como si nada.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — pregunto con firmeza Benjamín.

—Quien soy es irrelevante ahora, lo único que deben saber es que hicieron enojar a muchos, y ellos me contrataron para encargarme de ustedes— declaro con seriedad para mirar fijamente a los narcotraficantes. —Ustedes tres han molestado a personas importantes, chantajeándolas, presionándolas, han hecho muchas, pero muchas cosas que no les agradan, y se los has permitido por mucho tiempo, pero eso se acaba ahora, esta noche desaparecerán ustedes tres, junto a su gente, sus carteles serán pasados al olvido, nadie los recordara, serán solo susurros— aclaro con seriedad caminando lentamente, mientras los tres hombres se miraban serios, no podían hacer nada realmente, estaban rodeados, en la mira de varios hombres armados que diezmaron a los suyos.

Pero apartaron la mirada cuando tres camionetas negras entraron al almacén, las cuales se detuvieron a escasos metros, y de las cuales vieron que bajaban más hombres armados del frente, caminaron hasta las puertas traseras y las abrieron, y los jefes de los carteles se quedaron asustados al ver que bajaban sus familias de las camioneta, todos esposados y con la boca cerrada con cinta.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — estallo enojado Ramiro que intento golpear al peli-café, pero antes de hacerlo fue tomado del brazo por el mismo hombre, y lanzado al suelo y luego terminar con su brazo roto. — ¡Maldito gringo hijo de puta! ¡Te cortare los malditos huevos para que te los trajes! ¡Matare y descuartizare a toda tu familia! — grito con rabia, pero solo recibió una patada en el estómago, que lo hizo escupir y quedarse sin aire.

—Cállate, tu estúpida voz es molesta— comento para mirar a los otros. —Ustedes que son listos, no intenten hacer lo mismo que este animal— ordeno para comenzar a caminar hasta las mujeres y niños, en total había 3 mujeres, y 2 niñas y 3 niños, todos estaban asustados, y su miedo creció cuando la esposa e hijos del líder del cartel Suarez fue golpeado por ese hombre. —Hola, espero que mis amigos hayan sido amables con ustedes, permítanme presentarme, soy un ajustador de cuentas, y unas personas super importantes y poderosas me contrataron para corregir a sus papis y esposos, quienes han hecho mucho daño, y molestado a mis jefes, lo cual ha hecho que se vuelvan indispensables y deben ser desechados, para ser reemplazados por otros que nos obedezcan a nosotros. Pero antes de eso, ellos deben sufrir, y para eso me ayudaran todos ustedes— confeso con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos se asustaran mucho, y solo gimotearan más.

—Sí les tocas un solo pelo, te aseguro que te asesinare yo mismo— declaro el líder del cartel Díaz al ver a su esposa, y su hija e hijo llorar.

—Oh, grandes palabras para un hombre que ya está muerto— comento el peli-café. —No lo entiendes verdad, tú ya estás muerto desde el primer momento que desafiaste a los jefes, jugaste con fuego y te quemaste, ahora te toca pagar por todo lo que has hecho— declaro con seriedad el oji-café caminando alrededor de los rehenes, pasando sus manos por sus cabezas.

—El problema es con nosotros, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalos libres, nosotros aceptaremos nuestro castigo— dijo Barton con seriedad mirando a su esposa e hija.

—No, no es tan simple como ustedes creen, como dije, enojaron a los jefes, intentaron invertir los papeles, metiendo las manos en la jaula del tigre, y ahora les toca pagar por eso, todo esto es su culpa, la codicia de cada uno de ustedes nos llevó a esto, ahora es momento de empezar esto, y como una muestra de mi voluntad, ¿Quién debe morir primero? ¿Los niños o sus esposas? — pregunto como si nada, no recibiendo respuesta alguna, más que la mirada de odio e ira de los hombres. —Bueno, supongo que yo elijo— declaro para comenzar a caminar detrás de todos, pasando su mano. —Y yo te elijo… a… ti— señalo para tomar de la cabeza a uno de los hijos del Sr. Díaz, el cual comenzó a llorar y moverse. —Vaya, tienes espíritu chico, sin duda alguna hubieras sido un buen sucesor al trono, pero tu padre la cago mucho— musito para tomarlo del cuello, y levantarlo como si no fuera más que un simple perro callejero. —Ahora muere, y quiero que veas mi verdadero rostro antes de eso— dijo para quitar con su mano izquierda la máscara que tenía, y revelar una cabellera rubia rebelde, junto a una piel ligeramente bronceada, y unos ojos azules, la mascará con rostro falso cayo, y todos vieron un rostro angelical, ya que era el rostro de un hombre realmente atractivo, este era Naruto Uzumaki. —Usar esa estúpidaa mascaras es incómodo, me siento mucho mejor ahora, lo cual me permitirá acabar contigo y los demás fácilmente. Ahora por favor, muere, y sé agradecido por darte una muerte piadosa e indolora— fue lo que el ahora rubio dijo, para tomar con sus dos manos el cuello del niño, y sin dudar estrello su rostro en el suelo con fuerza.

(Boku no Hero Academia: All For One Theme)

La madre del niño grito con horror, y el hombre también, iba a correr a salvar a su hijo, pero le dispararon en las piernas al igual que a Barton y Ramiro, quienes gritaron de dolor, solo se podían escuchar los quejido de los demás niños y mujeres, el rubio soltó el cuello del infante, y lo tomo de la camisa.

— ¿Sigues vivo pequeño? — pregunto para recibir un pequeño quejido y ver toda la sangre que brotaba del rostro del niño. —Vaya, eres fuerte hijo, sin duda alguna hubieras sido un buen jefe, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, tu padre la cago realmente, y alguien tiene que pagar por los platos rotos, así que por favor, muere de una vez— y sin dudarlo, volvió a golpear la cabeza del niño en el piso de concreto, pero no se detuvo, comenzó a estrellarla con más fuerza y más rapidez, hasta que un gran charco de sangre se formó, y pedazos de hueso, y dientes cayeron nadando en ese charco de sangre, solo tiro la cabeza para darle una patada, destruyendo su cráneo, mientras ambos padres lloraban al igual que su hermanito. —*Suspiro* Sin duda alguna hubiera sido un buen chico, pero todo esto es tu culpa, su muerte es culpa tuya— dijo el rubio para ponerse detrás del otro niño Díaz, y tomarlo del mentón y cuello. —Lo siento pequeño, pero esto es culpa de papi, todo es su culpa— repitió con desaprobación, para poner su pierna derecha en su espalda. —Dile adiós papi— dijo para luego tirar la cabeza del pequeño, mientras empujaba su pierna, para terminar rompiéndole la columna al niño que sollozo y pataleo por unos segundos, y luego quedarse inmóvil cuando su espalda fue destruida, el oji-azul tomo sus hombros, y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo enrollo, y tomo su cuello para rompérselo, dejo caer su cuerpo que parecía un churro, mientras la sangre salía de su boca, y en sus ojos se miraba el dolor y las lágrimas.

Los dos padres sólo lloraron mientras miraban a sus dos hijos muertos, ambos asesinados sin piedad alguna. El rubio suspiro para caminar y poner ambas manos en la cabeza de la hija de Barton.

— ¡No por favor! ¡Te suplico que la dejes ir! ¡Por favor, ella es inocente! — pidió a gritos Jiménez.

—Oh, así que ahora súplicas, no creí que alguien como tu lo hiciera— musito el blondo para agacharse, y rodear el cuello de la niña. —Esto es inevitable, pero dile a tu hija que todo va a estar bien, dile que no tenga miedo y que la salvaras. Lo mismo que muchos padres le dijeron a sus hijos, antes de que tu gente los matara, dile eso, que todo estará perfectamente bien— ordenó con seriedad, mientras en hombre bajo la cabeza con lágrimas para ver a su hija.

—Todo va a estar bien querida… todo va a estar bien… no tengas miedo— fueron las palabras quebradas del jefe del cartel Blood King.

—Aw… eso fue tierno papi, ahora te toca a ti querida, dile que todo esto es su culpa, dile que él es responsable de tu muerte, que lo odias— ordenó Naruto para quitar la cinta de la boca de la niña, quien lloraba mientras miraba a su padre, el oji-azul entonces la tomó del cuello y pelo. —Dile ahora— ordenó de nuevo, la niña sólo cerró los ojos.

—Te odio… te odio mucho… todo esto es tu culpa… tu tienes la maldita culpa de esto… tu y sólo tu eres el culpable… te detesto y desprecio con toda mi alma— dijo la niña con lágrimas, mientras su padre bajo la mirada mientras lloraba más.

—Eso es, ahora quiero que sepas que esto no es personal querida, son sólo negocios, sólo negocios— declaró el Uzumaki para comenzar a ahorcar a la pequeña, que intentaba liberarse, pero no podía hacerlo, el blondo entonces puso su mano derecha en su rostro, para acelerar el proceso, la pequeña pataleo y lucho por unos segundos, pero se detuvo cuando por fin murió, el blondo la soltó y cayó como un saco, sin vida mientras era rodeada por un charco de orina.

El rubio se levantó y camino hasta los últimos dos niños, quienes intentaron escapar, moviéndose como locos para no ser tocados por ese hombre malo, lo cual no sucedió. El Uzumaki los empujó al suelo, se agachó y puso sus manos en las espaldas de ellos.

—Llorar no los traerá de vuelta, no revivirán por arte de magia, esto es la vida real, no una maldita película— comentó mirando a los adultos llorar. —Sinceramente lamentó esto, y esto nunca debió ocurrir, pero ustedes la cagaron en grande, mandaron todo a la mierda, chingaron a las personas equivocadas, ahora tienen que pagar por su estupidez— dijo para levantarse, al momento que chasqueaba los dedos, uno de los hombre le pasó un bote, lo destapó y comenzó a vaciarlo sobre el cuerpo del niño, donde todos sintieron el olor a gasolina, el niño lloraba mientras era bañado en ese líquido inflamable, y luego de unos segundos el rubio tiro el bote, levantó a la niña y le hizo señas a los otros, quienes apartaron a las mujeres . —Acabemos con esto— ordenó para sacar una cartilla de fósforos, encendió uno y lo tiro al niño que comenzó a ser consumido por el fuego, sus gritos de dolor y llanto hicieron eco en el lugar, Ramiro y su esposa sólo gritaron mientras lloraban de impotencia, el pequeño intento rodar para apagar el fuego, pero fue bañado en tanta gasolina que eso se hizo imposible, hasta que dejó de moverse y gritar, al final murió y su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego.

Naruto entonces se giró, para caminar hacia Ramiro con su hija en los brazos, se agachó y agarro su cabello con fuerza.

—Dime algo, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? ¿se te olvidó quien soy? — pregunto con seriedad y enojo.

—No se quien mierda seas, pero te aseguro que me las pagarás maldito gringo— declaró con enojo.

—Eso no sucederá, porque ya estás muerto maldito indio, esto es poco a comparación del dolor que yo sentí, cuando tu y los otros mandaron a matar a mi esposa e hijo— confesó son seriedad.

—No eres el primero al que le quitó a su familia, y si lo hice es porque tu me jodiste, como ahora lo haces, saldré de aquí y te mataré, y mataré a toda tu familia ahora, incluso mataré a tu perro, yo mismo me encargaré de eso— declaró el jefe del cartel Suárez.

—Ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar, tu y los demás me arrebataron todo, ahora es mi turno, y yo no sólo te quitaré todo, acabaré contigo por completo, que nadie se atreverá a decir siquiera tu nombre, tu y todos los malditos morirán de la peor forma inimaginable— confesó para apartarse con la niña en sus brazos, la acostó en el suelo al momento que uno de los hombres armados se acercó a él con un maletín negro abierto, el blondo entonces agarro un pastilla, y miro al narco. —La ciencia es demasiado bella, nadie la aprecia mucho realmente, hoy en día nadie mira las bellezas que puede ofrecer, y está es una de ellas, una pastilla para espías que son descubiertos, antes eran pastillas de cianuro que al tomarlas, morían en segundos, para no ser arrestados y torturados, muchos morían por estas, los gobierno entrenan bien a sus soldados, que incluso los obligan a tomar este tipo de cosas para no llegar a revelar información secreta. Aún siguen siendo populares, pero esta que tengo aquí es mil veces peor y mortífera, está hecha de muchas cosas venenosas para el cuerpo humano, no hay nada igual como esto, y tú hija probará una de ellas— confesó para abrir la boca de la niña con fuerza, la cual intentaba no ceder, pero la diferencia de fuerza era alta, y terminó cediendo para tragar la píldora.

La niña comenzó a moverse como loco, pero el rubio la detenía agarrándola de la cabeza, la pequeña pataleaba e intentaba golpearlo, así estuvo por unos minutos, hasta que sus intentos de escape fueron disminuyendo, y luego se quedará quieta, de su boca comenzó a salir espuma y su cuerpo soltaba humo, al poco rato toda su piel comenzó a abrirse, consumirse como si le hubieran echado ácido, el Uzumaki entonces levantó el cuerpo de la pequeña, y parte de su piel cayó al suelo, sus órganos salieron junto a mucha sangre, todo su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo rápidamente, que incluso ya se notaba su esqueleto, y lo dejo caer como si fuera basura.

—Esa era una pastilla de la muerte, la mejor forma de callar a tus enemigos, y que mueras sin revelar nada, algo maravilloso creado por la ciencia, creado por los humanos— dijo para suspirar, seguido ponerse detrás de las tres mujeres que lloraban en el suelo, gracias a la cinta apenas se escuchaban sus quejidos de dolor por ver a sus hijos morir de una forma espantosa, todas tenían la cabeza pegada al suelo, mientras un charco de lágrimas se formaba debajo de ellas.

—Bueno, es hora de usar las verdaderas herramientas y acabar con esto de una vez— dijo para caminar al camión, tomar un caja negra, la abrió y de ella saco una barra de metal negra y plateada, apretó un botón que la misma tenía, y brillo de un color azul y se extendió para volverse una lanza com tres puntas de forma circular la cual brillaba con fuerza, además de parecer soltar chispas, era como una arma paralizante muy moderna, el Uzumaki sólo camino hasta las mujeres, levantó el arma y dio un grito de guerra para atravesar a la esposa de Barton.

La mujer grito al ser atravesada por el arma, las lágrimas dejaron de salir mientras era electrocutada, la sangre brotaba de su pecho como una cascada, el blondo la levantó sin problema alguno, giró el mango a la derecha y la mujer cayó partida a la mitad. Pero Naruto no se detuvo con eso, miro a la mujer de Ramiro y la atravesó en el costado derecho, sacó la lanza y le dio varios cortes además de apuñalarla, la empujó al suelo e hizo aparecer de nuevo las puntas, y terminó por atravesar su cuello, y decapitarla. Se giró con rapidez para darle un fuerte golpe a la última mujer, ella cayó al suelo sin resistencia, el oji-azul salto para caer sobre ella, atravesando su espalda, se quitó de ella para levantarla y mandarla a volar, luego camino hasta ella para atravesar su cráneo, desfigurando su rostro por completo, y destruyendo su cabeza. Sólo suspiro para zarandear su arma y manchar todo el piso de sangre. Mientras los tres hombres lloraban en el suelo, los tres vieron como su familia era asesinada de una forma inhumana, sin piedad o remordimiento. Naruto entonces camino y se paró delante de los 3 narcotraficantes, y los miro con enojo, dedicándoles una mirada fría.

—Ustedes mataron a mi esposa e hijo, y yo también lo hice. Eso nos pone a mano, pero no me arriesgarse, morirán aquí y ahora— declaró para mirar a unos soldados, los cuales asistieron para bajar del camión tres contenedores com ácido.

Los soldados abrieron los barriles, y los pusieron cerca de su jefe. El Uzumaki levantó a Benjamin, y noto su mirada vacía, ya estaba muerto, ver a su esposa e hijos morir así lo dejo inútil, el rubio sólo ignoro eso, para meter la cabeza del viejo, quien comenzó a moverse como loco, pero no podía hacer nada, y luego de unos segundos dejó de moverse, y el rubio entonces saco su cabeza, para notar un cráneo con algo de piel, soltó el cuerpo que cayó al suelo, entonces miro a los otros dos, quienes también estaban muertos en vida, e hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente en las noticias, salió el reportaje que los carteles Días, Suárez y Blood King fueron exterminados por completo, todos hombre, mujer o niño que tuviera conexión con ellos fue asesinado, ya sea en sus casas, trabajos, carreteras o calles, y además de eso, se encontraron los cuerpos de los jefes junto a sus familias, todos asesinados de una forma horrible que muchos atribuyeron al mismo diablo, ya que sólo un demonio pudo orquestar todas esas muertes, sólo alguien así podía matar a muchos en una sola noche. Y eso hizo que los tres carteles desaparecieran por completo, y con el paso del tiempo nadie más volvió a decir algo de ellos, fueron olvidados por todos.

(Fin Boku no Hero Academia: All For One Theme).

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos mirando nada más que la pared de su cuarto, con algo de pereza llevo su mano derecha a la mesa de noche, en donde estaba su alarma, la apago y se quedó unos segundos observando a la nada, suspiro para levantarse, mientras su reloj marcaba las 7 A.M.

Hoy era domingo, último día que tenía de descanso antes de volver a clases mañana. Quizás al ser domingo podía despertar tarde, pero aunque quisiera hacerlo, le era algo imposible. No podía dormirse tan tarde, es cierto que a veces se si la a medianoche, pero sólo eso, aunque hubo veces que durmió hasta tarde en su antiguo trabajo como agente secreto del gobierno, pero esas eran excepciones. De cualquier manera, tenía esa extraña habilidad de despertar temprano, era una maldición como bendición.

Pero dejando eso de lado, se levantó para ir a su baño privado, estaba el baño principal, pero eso casi siempre lo usaba su hija, aunque ella también tenía su propio baño. Pero regresando a la historia, entró para encender la regadera, y comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó la camisa blanca y la tiro al cesto se ropa sucia, se miro al espejo, viendo algunas cicatrices que se hizo cumpliendo su deber, y la más grande de ellas era una que tenía en medio de su pecho, una cicatriz sin forma, pero además de eso también tenía algunas pequeñas en los brazos, antebrazos, pecho, panza y a los lados, y también en la espalda. Así como un tatuaje en el hombro derecho, un tatuaje que parecía una especie de ojo con varios círculos dentro, además de verse 9 comas en tres círculos, y esa era la marca que lo caracterizó siempre como un asesino.

Dejo de mirar sus heridas de batalla, y entró a la ducha, donde el agua poco a poco comenzó a cubrir su fornido cuerpo a pesar de tener 32 años.

Por su parte Himawari también se levantó temprano, pudo escuchar la alarma de su padre detenerse, y escuchar el sonido de su regadera. Así que ella también procedió a hacer lo mismo, entro al baño principal que estaba al final del corredor, del lado derecho, entro sin preocupación alguna y no cerro con llave, después de todo, solo su padre y ella vivían en la casa, y no tenía razón alguna para desconfiar de su progenitor. Se quitó la pijama dejando al aire sus pechos cubiertos por su sostén, para tener 14 años tenía un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad, unos grandes pechos copa C, los primeros más grandes siendo seguida por una chica llamada Maggie que también tenía unos grandes pechos. Ellas dos eran chicas con gran busto para su edad, y sinceramente no le gustaba mucho, ya que generalmente se le acercaban chicos idiotas y precoces, estúpidos que solo querían perder su virginidad, o que querían tenerla para un rato como si fuera un juguete.

Los odiaba, chicos como esos eran detestables, ella quería un chico que fuera un verdadero príncipe, y sabía que eso era pedir mucho, pero no era imposible conocer un chico así, habían chicos que valían la pena, y ella conocía a uno perfectamente, y ese era su padre. Sonaba mal sin duda alguna, pero si quería salir con un chico, tenía que ser alguien igual que su padre, sí, sonaba mal decir algo así, pero si ella deseaba salir con un chico, debía ser alguien maduro, apuesto, sincero, alguien que la tratara como una princesa, que la respetara, y en fin ella buscaba alguien como su padre.

Aunque sabía que chicos así no existían, pero se valía soñar. Así que dejando eso para otro momento, procedió a darse un baño. Luego de unos minutos, ambos, padre e hija ya estaban bañados y cambiados, y ambos se encontraban en la cocina.

— ¿Algo que quiera para desayunar? — pregunto el rubio a su hija, mientras miraba su refrigeradora ya vacía de la comida que sus vecinas le trajeron, no la tiro a la basura, eso sería una falta de respeto, en su lugar decidió repartir la comida en lugares donde habían indigentes, toda esa comida la regalo a gente sin hogar y dinero. Dejando solo lo esencial en su nevera, leche, huevos, tocino, queso, crema, y etc.

—La verdad me gustaría salir comer afuera— respondió la peli-azul, quien usaba una blusa negra, junto a una falda morada y medias negras, y unas botas negras también, además de tener una chaqueta corta morada.

—Oh, bueno, entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir? — pregunto el blondo, quien usaba una camisa de cuadros roja y negra de manga larga, pantalón de lona negro junto a unas botas negras.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a WcRonald? — pregunto la oji-azul a su padre.

—Por mí está bien, entonces vamos— dijo para salir de la cocina junto a su hija, tomo las llaves de su camioneta, junto a su billetera, y procedió a salir de la casa junto a su hija. Los dos subieron a su camioneta, para salir a desayunar afuera.

La peli-azul se puso sus auriculares mientras miraba el paisaje, por su parte el blondo se enfocaba en el camino, era domingo, no había mucho tráfico en los suburbios, aunque casi nunca lo había, pero por ser domingo se notaba. Había algunos locales del lugar que estaban abiertos, otros cerrados, nada fuera de lo común realmente, todo era normal. Solo bufo mentalmente por esa palabra, "normal", una palabra que como dice no expresa nada inusual o llamativo. Y eso era Royal Woods, solo un típico pueblo pequeño, pero no podía confiarse mucho. Sabía que existían más personas como él, no tan peligrosos como él, pero si había más agentes que estaban retirados, o asesinos profesionales que dejaban en ridículo a ese tal 47 de las películas llamadas Hitman.

Muchos creían que solo era ficción, pero no sabían que de verdad existían asesinos profesionales que podrían matarte incluso con un lápiz, no, incluso con un sacapuntas podían acabar contigo, y eso lo sabía porque en el pasado se enfrentó a ese tipo de gente. Se enfrentó a varios hombres y mujeres tan crueles, dañados y sumamente peligrosos, se encargó de la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos lograron escapar, pero no ilesos, los daño gravemente, y estaba seguro que ahora mismo lo estaban buscando, como todos los días, no era tonto, sabía que todavía seguía siendo el blanco de muchas personas, después de todo, su cabeza valía 100 millones de dólares en el bajo mundo, sinceramente se sentía algo ofendido por eso, tan poco valía después de arruinar miles y miles de planes que le costaron millones de dólares a muchos.

Pero bueno, dejo de pensar en eso por ahora, y como había dicho en un principio, no se confiaba mucho, Royal Woods era un pueblo tranquilo, un buen lugar para personas con un pasado demasiado oscuro, que dejaría a la ficción corta, había una posibilidad de 50/50 que vivieran más personas como él en el pueblo. Así que debía estar atento siempre, ya que a veces podía sentir ese aire de problemas, esa sensación que siempre sentía cuando algo podía salir mal. Aunque estaba en Royal Woods, todavía cargaba con las cadenas de su pasado, no era tan sencillo escapar de una vida como la suya, siempre cargaría con sus pecados, con los crímenes que cometió, pero eso nadie debía saberlo, y mucho menos su hija, ella era su mundo, si ella llegara a saber eso, y terminara odiándolo, no tendría nada por que vivir en el mundo.

No pudo evitar verla de nuevo, ella iba concentrada escuchando su música, pero como si ella pudiera leerla la mente, volteo a verlo, y solo le sonrió, y claro, no dudo en devolver la sonrisa, ella era la viva imagen de su madre, y por un momento juro ver de nuevo a su esposa sonriéndole, solo miro al frente, debía concentrarse en el camino, pero claro que no pudo evitar recordar a su esposa.

* * *

Un joven Naruto de unos 15 años se encontraba sentado en una mesa, mientras leía un libro con total calma, se encontraba ahora mismo en un café, disfrutando de lo que era un bello momento a solas, todo eso bajo la identidada falsa de Menma Suzuki, un hombre de 24 años, claro que esa era su identidad falsa, pero gracias a la agencia parecía un hombre mayor. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón de estar en ese lugar, en realidad estaba en ese lugar porque estaba vigilando a su objetivo, un hombre de 35 años, un CEO de una empresa de telecomunicaciones, quien había descubierto una línea de comunicación secreta que su organización tenía, y la cual estaba confundiendo como un problema e intentaba resolverlo.

Su objetivo era eliminarlo claro estaba, pero debía hacerlo cuando estuviera solo, y donde nadie lo pudiera ver, por ese motivo se encontraba con su verdadera imagen, después de todo, nadie sospecharía de un chico callado, o quizás sí, pero si alguien se daba cuenta, ya estaría lejos de Illinois. Disimuladamente miraba a su objetivo, usar lentes le servía para ocultar sus acciones. Claro que tampoco negaba estar leyendo el libro que tenía en manos, era su cuarto libro desde que comenzó a seguirlo, ya llevaba dos semanas observándolo, vigilándolo y esperando su oportunidad, quizás sonaba que ya se tardó en acabar con su vida, y tuvo algunas oportunidad, pero también había otra razón por la cual no acaba con él todavía.

—Hola, lamento la demora— dijo una hermosa voz fémina que podía ser considerada la voz de un ángel, despejo la mirada del libro para ver a una bella mujer de cabello azul largo y lacio, unos bellos ojos de un hermoso y extraño color blanco, únicos en su tipo, que hacían parecer a la mujer ciega, pero no era así, además de eso, también aprecio ese bello cuerpo escultural, unos grandes pechos copa D, los cuales parecían estar a punto de romper la camisa blanca en que estaban prisioneras, una cintura definida que era marcada por una falda negra ceñida, unas medias negras que le daban un toque sexi junto a unos tacones negros altos, esa mujer era la viva imagen de un ángel como había dicho, solo sonrió para dejar su libro.

—No hay problema— dijo con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que la mujer sonriera, solo se quitó el chaleco que traía y lo colgó en el apoyo de la silla, y se sentó. —Te pedí una taza de café como te gusta, disfrutala— musito el rubio pasándole la tasa a la peli-azul.

—Gracias, con este frio hace bien tomar café— respondió la oji-blanca dándole un sorbo a la bebida caliente, para luego suspirar con alivio y satisfacción.

—Se siente bien tomar una taza de café luego de un día ajetreado en la oficina— comento la peli-azul.

— ¿De nuevo tuviste problemas? — pregunto el blondo, solo para ver una sonrisa boba en la cara de la mujer.

— ¿Se nota acaso? — pregunto ella.

—No, solo preguntaba— aclaro también sonriendo.

—Bueno, en realidad no estás del todo mal, me equivoque en unos papeles y tuve que corregirlos, claro que eso fue luego de recibir el regaño de mi jefe— respondió con cierto desánimo.

— ¿Es realmente malo ser una oficinista más? — interrogo el rubio.

—Sí, es realmente malo, si te equivocas en un número, o en una letra, por más que sea una, te espera un gran regaño, además de tener trabajo extra por tu error— aclaro para darle otro sorbo a su bebida, y mirar al oji-azul. —Sabes, te envidio realmente, ser escritor de poesía debe ser genial, no tienes que escuchar los gritos de tu jefe, tienes bastante tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieras, y lo único que debes hacer es escribir algunas cantas rimas y ya, y puedes disfrutar de mucho tiempo libre y ganar dinero— dijo en un puchero, pareciendo una niña pequeña, sacándole una sonrisa y risa al Uzumaki.

—Bueno, no es algo tan fácil como piensas, si parece que solo rimo algunas palabras, pero tienen que tener sentido, significado y sobre todo, deben ser sentimentales, hacer que le toquen el corazón incluso a la persona más fría. Así que a veces cuesta mucho, ha habido días y noches que no duermo para encontrar que las palabras tengan sentido y sean coherente. No solo escribo lo que creo que rima o no tenga sentido— aclaro con cierta seriedad al ser insultado.

—Sí, yo realmente no lo veo de ese modo— dijo la oji-perla como si nada, mientras sonreía, pero era una sonrisa tonta mientras miraba el color de ojos de su acompañante.

—Es de esperarse, y no te culpo por verlo de esa manera— respondió el Uzumaki, quien a pesar de enfocarse en su acompañante, no quitaba un ojo sobre su objetivo, quien seguía trabajando en como descifrar la señal extraña. La cual aparentemente consideraba como una señal alienígena, cosa que no era así.

—Sí, pero me gustaría llegar a comprenderlo bien alguna vez, es decir, hacer poesía es algo que pocas personas hacen, y todos se vuelven famosos— comento la oji-perla.

—Bueno, yo no lo hago por la fama, solo me gusta hacer lo que amo, y eso es la poesía, ¿acaso no tienes un hobby que te guste hacer? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—Sí, en realidad soy buena en la cocina, no es por presumir, pero mis padres y hermana siempre han elogiado mi comida, incluso mis amigos han dicho que tengo buena mano para la cocina— dijo con orgullo la peli-azul.

— ¿Entonces porque no elegiste ser chef en lugar de oficinista? — interrogo Naruto.

—Bueno, por un tiempo pensé en volverme chef, es decir, aunque es cierto que los padres siempre te apoyan, incluso cuando saben que eres pésimo en algo te apoyan, pero sabía que ellos decían la verdad sobre que era buena cocinando. Y como dije, tuve la idea de volver chef, abrir mi propio restaurante que sirviera comida recién hecha y hogareña, tenía el nombre que le iba a poner a mi restaurante, de qué color iba a pintarlo adentro y por fuera, que clase de mesas y sillas, incluso el mínimo detalle lo tenía planeado— confeso mirando su taza, viendo su reflejo en la bebida, el rubio pudo notar dolor y melancolía en sus palabras, y en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que desistieras de tu sueño? — pregunto interesado el Uzumaki.

—Mamá enfermo, ella fue diagnosticada con cáncer cerebral. Un día ella cayó al suelo de la nada, y cuando la llevamos al hospital nos enteramos de su enfermedad, lamentablemente era un cáncer avanzado, tenía tumores que no se podían extraer sin asesinarla, incluso las quimios eran consideradas inútiles, pero ella era fuerte, así que las recibía, pero en vez de ayudarla solo la lastimaban, al final ella murió en la madrugada. En ese momento lo único que pensé era en la muerte de mi madre, y en mi hermanita, sin mamá ahora yo debía tomar el rol de mujer de la casa. Me enfoque en estudiar algo más que me hiciera ganar dinero al salir de la universidad, y la mejor opción era volverme una oficinista, aunque eso significara trabajar 8 horas al día los 7 días de la semana— respondió mirando al rubio.

—Realmente lamento escuchar eso, debió ser fuerte para ti en su momento enfrentar todo eso— comento el oji-azul.

—Lo fue realmente, nos costó a todos acostumbrarnos a no ver a mamá de nuevo. Y bueno, así estuvo por unos años, hasta hace poco que papá murió, lo bueno es que yo ya estoy trabajando y no tengo que preocuparme del dinero, comida y lugar donde dormir. Y mi hermanita Hanabi ya está en la universidad, incluso tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo para que ella consiga dinero para sus gastos, claro que también le envió algo de mi sueldo para que no pase penas— respondió con una sonrisa, ella solo miro una bella sonrisa adornar el rostro del rubio, lo cual causo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

—Realmente eres una persona de buena corazón Hinata Hyuga, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer tan amable y hermosa como tú— musito el rubio, haciendo que la ahora revelada Hinata se sonrojara.

—G-G-Gracias… tú también eres lindo— dijo con vergüenza la peli-azul, que un chico como el rubio le dijera eso, bueno, era simplemente lindo, después de todo, su suerte con los chicos siempre ha sido pésima, en toda su vida solo se topó con chicos estúpidos que iban tras su cuerpo, todo por sus grandes pechos, cosas que algunas de sus compañeras le envidiaban, aunque para ella eran un dolor en la espalda, y que llamaran la atención de muchos hombres, ella podía ver las miradas lujuriosas de esos cerdos, cada chico incluso a veces intentaba no verlos pero siempre se rendían ante la tentación, pero Menma no era así, él era diferente, él solo la miraba directo a los ojos, era claro que ambos sentían algo por el otro, quizás estaba apresurando las cosas, pero podía decir que ella se estaba enamorando del rubio.

—Gracias, escuchar eso viniendo de ti me halaga mucho— dijo con cortesía el oji-azul, los dos estaban con un evidente sonrojo en sus rostros, y solo sonreían mientras se miraban a los ojos, los dos fueron acercando sus manos poco a poco, hasta que entrelazaron los dedos, lo cual hizo que ambos sonrieran más, mientras sus corazones latían a gran velocidad.

Ya era un hecho, los dos estaban enamorados del otro, es cierto que apenas tenían dos semanas de conocerse, pero eso basto para que sintieran amor por el otro, y así empezó su historia de amor, Naruto Uzumaki había encontrado la luz que habitaba en toda esa oscuridad llamada mundo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, como ven, ya comenzare a poner algunas memorias, recuerdos, flashback, como los quieran llamar, de como Naruto conoció a Hinata. Y como vieron desde el primer capitulo, ella sería la esposa de Naruto, sinceramente ella me gusta mucho, es linda y tierna, que les puedo decir, aunque a veces siento que ella puede mejorar a pesar de ser tratada como una princesa tonta, casi como Leni, pero bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas a todos, por fin, luego de un largo tiempo, un nuevo capitulo de esta serie, que evidentemente, muchos notaron que es más como una fusion de Naruto y John Wick, es más que claro que me gustan esas peliculas.**

 **Aunque también habra algunos elementos de otras series como hitman, kingsman, 007, algunas cositas como armas, lugares o demás cosas, asi que esperen.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Llantos, eso era todo lo que podía escuchar ahora mientras miraba ese fuego, esa enorme pila de fuego mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su hija, la cual lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmoncitos, la estaba cargando con brazo izquierdo, mientras en su mano derecha tenía una Smith and Wesson, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, la sangre de sus enemigos y de su familia.

Su mirada estaba perdida, solo miraba como el juego consumía el que alguna vez fue su hogar, todo lo había perdido, su esposa, su adorada esposa, su preciado hijo, su primogénito. Ellos que fueron inocentes, que nunca se involucraron en su vida secreto, ellos quienes nunca supieron a lo que se dedicaba. Gracias a esa vida, ahora ellos estaban muertos, y siendo consumidos por el fuego.

Pero no estaban solos, los cuerpos de esos bastardos también ardían por completo, nunca los conoció, pero ahora si lo hacía, tenía una mochila con sus identificaciones, no le importaba ahora saber sus nombres, solo estaba concentrado en como mataría a la familia de esos miserables que le arrebataron a la suya.

Una lagrima cayo de su mejilla derecha, y luego otra de la izquierda, estaba llorando, lo había perdido todo, lo que más amaba en el mundo le fue arrebatado enfrente de sus ojos, vio cuando su esposa fue ejecutada, un solo disparo a la cabeza para acabar con su vida, y también un solo disparo directo al corazón para acabar con su hijo. Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos pidiéndole ayuda, sus rostros de miedo, como lloraban, solo gruño mientras las lagrimas brotaban con mayor intensidad.

Dejo caer la pistola, y solo pudo abrazar a su hija de 3 meses, ella era todo lo que le quedaba, y casi la perdía. Pero lucho para protegerla al menos a ella, y ahora se aseguraría de protegerla, costara lo que costara, la mantendría a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Levanto la vista al momento que miraba como de su casa, o, mejor dicho, de su antigua casa que ahora mismo estaba siendo convertida en cenizas, salía uno de esos bastardos, herido de gravedad, apenas logro salir de la casa, tosiendo con fuerza por la cantidad de humo que inhalo.

Cayo al suelo a los pocos pasos, se agacho para tomar su arma, y camino hasta ese infeliz, y cuando estuvo cerca, le dio una patada en el pecho, tumbándolo al suelo, puso su rodilla derecha en su pecho, y la pistola en el medio de sus ojos.

— ¿Quién te envió hijo de puta? — pregunto con furia, ejerciendo presión en la frente.

—*cof* *cof* *cof* Por favor… ayúdame… no quiero morir así..— pidió el hombre herido, el cual usaba un traje negro por completo.

— ¿Dime quien te envió? — volvió a preguntar, mientras el tipo de negro respiraba con agitación.

—Sí te digo… ¿me dejaras vivo? — pregunto el pobre moribundo con dificultad.

— ¡Te ayudara a salvar a tu familia maldito! ¿Quién te envió? — volvió a preguntar al momento que disparaba cerca de su oreja derecha, y ponía la punta caliente en su frente.

—Fue... fue… fue… Cortex… ellos me enviaron… por ti…— respondió el malherido, mientras él solo gruño, cerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, volvió a abrir sus ojos, y miro al hijo de puta. —Ya te di tu respuesta… ahora ayúdame… me estoy muriendo…— pidió el herido.

— ¿Ayudarte? ¿Crees que te voy a ayudar? ¡Acabas de matar a mi familia hijo de perra! — grito con furia y enojo, asustando a su hija, la cual lloraba más, y no ayudaba el hecho de que comenzó a llover de repente con fuerza.

—Nosotros… nosotros solo… seguíamos ordenes… tu lo entiendes… no fue personal— musito el herido.

— ¡Para mí no fue así! ¡Esto fue personal! Y ahora… ahora yo acabare con todos los malditos que hicieron esto, no me detendré hasta que todos estén muertos, y no solo ellos, también asesinare a sus familias, todos morirán. ¡Todos morirán! — grito al momento que disparaba, segando la vida del hombre de negro.

Se quedo quieto unos segundos, se levantó al momento que se alejaba del cuerpo, dejo tirada su pistola, camino hasta donde se encontraba su mochila, la abrió para sacar una manta, cubrió a su hija de la lluvia, tomo su bolsón y se lo puso en el hombro derecho. Miro por última vez su antiguo hogar, y se giro para comenzar a caminar en medio de la noche, en esa oscura y trágica noche, con su más preciado tesoro.

Mientras se iba, de la entrada de la puerta, cayo una placa de madera la cual tenía la palabra "Uzumaki" en ella, esa era la antigua residencia de Naruto Uzumaki y su familia, o lo último que quedaba de ella, el fuego consumió la placa poco a poco, no dejando rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez paso en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Nueva York, 1 mes después.**

En medio de las grandes filas de caros de la gran ciudad, se podía observar como dos motociclistas iban corriendo, sin importarles que terminaran rompiendo los retrovisores de algunos autos, y terminar siendo maldecidos. Los dos iban corriendo a una gran velocidad, el primer motociclista giro su cabeza para ver como era perseguido, agarro el arma que llevaba en la cintura, siendo esta una Mini Uzi, y disparo hacía atrás-

El segundo motociclista solo bajo la cabeza, mientras las balas impactaban en algunos autos, hiriendo a unos pobres civiles en el pecho, el segundo corredor se movía y agachaba para evitar las balas, lo cual no hizo por mucho tiempo, ya que vio como su presa tiro el arma esperando tirarlo al suelo. Llevo su mano a su cintura del lado derecho, saco su arma, y apunto al primer motorista, y disparo. El motorista de frente la esquivo, y solo pudo agradecer ese error, sin embargo, nunca noto como uno de los carros se fue a la izquierda, no logro frenar a tiempo, y salió volando para chocar de cara contra el suelo duro, y ser arrastrado, termino por quedar en medio de varios autos, algunos transeúntes se acercaron para ayudarlo.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que todos se escondieran y gritara, algunos se acostaron en su auto, otros se pusieron detrás de los caros, no sin dejar de ver quien realizo ese disparo. Y todos los presentes solo vieron como otro hombre con casco lo hizo, el primer motorista herido intento caminar con algo de dificultad, su casco estaba roto del vidrio, dejando ver parte de su rostro, el cual estaba sangrando.

— ¡No me mates por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo solo era un conductor! — grito el asustado motorista, sin embargo, solo recibió una bala en su brazo derecho. — ¡No, por favor! ¡Tengo familia! — eso no le importo al otro motorista, quien volvió a disparar, solo que esta vez le apunto en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que gritara, mientras con dificultad caminaba, todo mientras algunas personas grababan todo. — ¡Yo solo era un maldito conductor! — grito con toda su fuerza, solo para recibir un disparo en su muslo derecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo, como pudo intento arrastrarse con su brazo izquierdo. — ¡Asesíname si quieres! ¡No me importa! ¡Morirás al final! — grito solo para recibir otro disparo, solo que ahora en su codo izquierdo, dejándolo inmóvil, gruño, no había escapatoria.

El pistolero se quito el casco para tirarlo al suelo, mostrando su rostro, era un hombre que debía estar en sus 40, pelo negro corto, con ojos verdes, y quien tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha con forma de cruz. Se posiciono sobre su objetivo, le quito el casco, y lo miro fijamente al rostro, el tipo herido gruño para escupirle en el rostro, mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Crees que esto se quedara así? No, no es así. Ellos irán por tu maldita cabeza, te asesinarán pero que a un perro. Estás acabado por completo— declaro mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados.

—Eso es lo que espero, que vengan por mí, y cuando lo hagan, su muerte será peor que la tuya— aseguro apuntando a su cabeza.

—Me asesinaras, aun sabiendo que todo esto está siendo grabado— dijo al ver como varias personas grababan lo que pasaba.

—Sí, así todos entenderán que pagaran por lo que me hicieron, y tu darás ese mensaje— respondió para dispararle en la cabeza, haciendo que varios gritaran y salieran corriendo, otros botaron sus celulares al ver esa ejecución a plena calle, y otros solo siguieron grabando, algunos para que la policía capturara a ese asesino, y otros para subirlo a sus redes sociales.

El sonido de las sirenas se hizo presente, y el pelinegro solo gruño, le volvió a disparar al cadáver, pero esta vez en el pecho hasta vaciar el cargador. Y luego correr hacia una moto, el propietario del vehículo solo vio como ese asesino escapaba, mientras algunos policías en moto iban detrás de su asesino, y otros en caballo, todos persiguiendo a ese extraño hombre.

* * *

 **Moscú. Rusia.**

Caos y destrucción era lo que había a cinco cuadras a la redonda del famoso hotel "Eclipse", un hotel que era propiedad del criminal más temible de Rusia, Ivanke Ronskoy, el hotel no solo era de su propiedad, sino que prácticamente era su casa, y además de ser uno de los peores centros para criminales.

Durante mucho tiempo la policía, así como el ejercito intento acabar con ese criminal, a pesar de que sabían donde estaba, el jefe criminal era conocido por cobrar venganza si alguien atrapaba a uno de sus hombres. Y eso quedo claro para todos, cuando una vez encontraron a una familia de 10 personas colgadas en un puente, sin la piel y con señales de haber sido torturados, incluidas las mascotas de la familia. Desde entonces, casi nadie se atrevía a atacar a ese jefe, o eso se creía hasta ahora.

Hace unos minutos, varias explosiones se habían producido alrededor de su casa, varios carros así como paredes de casas o edificios tapaban las entradas, tanto de salida como la principal, además de que los autos que tenían sus hombres en el sótano, y afuera estaban en llamas, y en la entrada del hotel, bueno, había unos 20 hombres tendidos en charcos de sangre, y en la entrada donde está la recepción, se podía ver en las cámaras de seguridad todos los pasillos, algunos llenos de cadáveres con sangre en las paredes, algunas cámaras no servían ya, y un unos pocos, se podían ver a otros hombres fuertemente armados.

Los cuales comenzaron a disparar al frente, apuntando a un solo punto, a una persona para ser claros, las cámaras mostraban claramente a un hombre que usaba un traje pesado de color negro, además de llevar un escudo antibalas, recibiéndolas mientras caminaba lentamente, pero en eso, los hombres corrieron al ver que una esfera negra salió disparada de ese escudo, y luego exploto matando a algunos cuantos, mutilándolos o lanzándolos a las paredes, los pocos que resultaron lastimados, intentaron levantarse, pero fueron acribillados, terminando muertos como los demás.

El hombre se perdió al final del pasillo, para aparecer en otra cámara, revelando que entraba a unas gradas, y al hacerlo, se llevo el escudo a la espalda, mientras subía las escaleras, el ascensor fue destruido, así que solo quedaban las escaleras de emergencia. Camino despacio al momento que se topaba contra un hombre que intento acuchillarlo, pero solo logro recibir un golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, el enmascarado tomo su brazo derecho, para rompérselo con fuerza, tomo el cuchillo para clavárselo en el cuello, y luego degollarlo, saco el arma para tirar el cuerpo que cayó como un saco.

Así siguió caminando el extraño, mientras se topaba con otros, terminando en una pelea, a uno le rompió ambas manos, para luego con una gran fuerza, arrancarle los brazos, y tomarlo del cuello, para hacerlo girar y dejar su cuerpo en las gradas. A otro lo tomo de la cabeza, y lo estrello contra la pared con una gran fuerza, le destruyo el rostro además de dejar pedazos de su rostro pegados a la pared. A uno más simplemente lo noqueo para luego levantarlo con facilidad, para romperle la espada con la baranda de metal, pero no se detuvo, lo siguió golpeando con furia, mucha furia y odio hasta que, de alguna forma, termino por partirlo a la mitad y lanzar ambas partes como basura.

Otro no tuvo mucha piedad, ya que recibió un golpe en la cara, y luego fue estrellado contra las gradas, al menos 10 veces con saña, para luego ser tomado del pie, siendo arrastrado, hasta que termino por ser usado como martillo para golpear a otro guardia, terminando los dos en una especie de pasta humana, y así, ese desconocido termino matando a cualquiera que se encontraba, algunos tuvieron una muerte rápida y piadosa, otros, bueno, otros murieron de la peor forma posible. El extraño llego hasta la última puerta, la pateo con fuerza, mandando a volar al guardia que estaba del otro lado, al momento que entraba, fue recibido por una lluvia de balas, recibiéndolas de lleno.

Simplemente camino, levanto su brazo derecho, apretó su puño y comenzaron a salir varios proyectiles, lo que tenía en su mano era una mini torreta de bolsillo, acabando con todos, algunos incluso terminaron sin un brazo, una pierna, o ambos brazos y piernas amputados por la fuerza del arma, o con el rostro hecho pure, o un gran hueco en el pecho. Apretó unos cuantos botones en su muñeca derecha, para luego levantar de nuevo su mano, apuntando a unas puertas que obviamente estaban blindadas, disparo para soltar un misil, destruyo gran parte de las puertas, pero no fueron derribadas del todo, simplemente volvió a apretar su puño, y otro misil salió disparado.

Solo que esta vez, las puertas si fueron destruidas por completo. Camino lentamente, para sacar de un bolsillo de su costado derecho, una granda la cual lanzó, una nube de humo densa se formó, haciendo que todos los hombres dentro comenzaran a toser mientras se cubrían los ojos. El enmascarado camino al momento que su aparente traje se desprendió solo, tomo su escucho, el cual comenzó a moverse como si fuera una especie de cubo de Rubik, para volverse en una escopeta, solo entro al cuarto y ver a su primera víctima.

Solo tiro del gatillo, para arrancarle la cabeza, llamando la atención de todos los hombres, quienes lamentablemente, tuvieron la misma suerte, algunos recibieron el disparo a unos 5 metros, otros pobres a quemarropa, ya sea con el arma puesta sobre su pecho, partiéndolos a la mitad, o en su cabeza la cual termino volando como pedazos de gelatina. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ninguno pudo evitar su ejecución, todos y cada uno de los hombres en la habitación fue asesinado. El humo desapareció en cuestión de segundos, y se pudo ver lo que paso.

Al menos otros 20 hombres estaban en el piso, algunos partidos a la mitad, otros sin su rostro, o sin nada de cabeza, solo pedazos de carne y sesos. Pero eso solo era en el primer nivel, ya que arriba del que parecía otro piso, el cual era como un segundo nivel de una casa elegante, se encontraba escondido un hombre de cabello negro, ojos cafés, quien usaba una bata roja, el tipo se miraba rudo a simple vista, pero por la forma en que temblaba, hacía que uno pensara bien eso del tipo rudo. Este hombre era ese famoso capo ruso, el cual incluso el gobierno tenía miedo de tocar, pero ahora mismo estaba asustando, solo se levantó para mirar sobre su barandilla, y observar a todos sus subordinados muertos, ninguno parecía vivo, y como lo estarían, después de todo, recibieron un disparo mortal de un arma que parecía sacado de un videojuego o proveniente del futuro.

— ¡Marko! ¡Marko! — grito el ruso llamando a su mano derecha, y fiel amigo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. O eso pensó, pero de pronto, escucho el sonido de un arma cargarse, al momento que sentía el cañón de una escopeta en su cabeza.

Trago en seco para tirar su pistola, comenzó a darse la vuelta, lentamente para no morir antes de tiempo. Y cuando lo hizo, solo se encontró con un hombre vistiendo un traje negro por completo, mientras tenía una mascara blanca con solo dos cuencas que eran como sus ojos, pero igual eran negros, el desconocido movió su pistola indicándole que se sentara en la cama, así que lo hizo, mientras el movía el único sillón, lo movió para quedar frente a frente, claro sin perder la vista. Los dos se quedaron sentados, y el ruso solo trago en seco.

— ¿Quién te pago? ¿Quién te contrato para matarme? Dime, ¿Quién fue? ¿Ivan? ¿Rusknet? ¿Joavanna? ¿Sofia? ¿O es que eres uno de los perros fieles del gobierno? — interrogo el jefe criminal, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, más que ver como el desconocido movió su cabeza, como si dijera que no sabía de qué hablaba. —Lo que sea que te estén pagando, yo puedo triplicarte ese dinero. Dime tu precio, y dime quien fue— dijo, pero solo noto como el enmascarado llevo su mano izquierda a su bolsillo, para sacar un papel, y tirárselo, lo tomo, para ver que era el numero de una cuenta. —Ya veo, supongo que hablamos el mismo idioma— dijo para tomar su teléfono de la mesa de noche, entro a su operación bancaria, y comenzó a anotar la cuenta que recibió, e iba a transferir unos 10 millones de euros, pero el teléfono le fue arrebatada de su mano, gruño ante eso, al momento que el enmascarado comenzaba a tocar su teléfono, y luego de unos 30 segundos, obtuvo su teléfono de vuelta, y con sorpresa, odio y resignación noto como todo su dinero, todo el que tenía en su cuenta fue tomado, todo le había sido robado.

—Tú dinero nunca fue el objetivo— dijo por primera vez el enmascarado, sorprendiendo al ruso.

—Así que hablas, ya me tenías preocupado, entonces dime, si mi dinero no era el objetivo, ¿a qué viniste aquí? — pregunto Ivanke.

—Que no es obvio, vine para matarte, el dinero solo fue un extra— dijo el enmascarado con calma, al momento que se quitó la máscara, revelando su melena dorada y sus fríos ojos azules, la personas detrás de la máscara, no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, quien miro al ruso, el cual se miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Tú? No puede ser… se supone que deberías estar muerto— dijo Ivanke reconociendo a su invasor.

—Sí, eso hubiera sido mejor, pero lastimosamente, los hombres que enviaron tras de mí no eran buenos, no fueron capaces de enfrentarse a mí. Pero si fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para acabar con mi familia— comento con calma, mientras el ruso trago en seco. —Por cierto, gracias por eso, si no fuera por ti, y los demás que están involucrados, no tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a cada parte del mundo, haciendo lo que mejor sé… cazar— musito para dejar la escopeta a un lado, y entrecruzar los dedos. —Ahora dime, ¿Quién más está involucrado? Si lo haces, quizás considere en darte una muerte rápida e indolora— dijo para mirar fijamente a su presa.

—No le veo mucho sentido a esto, al final moriré, ya sea que te diga quienes más fueron los que mandaron a matarte— declaro con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero al menos te ayudara a morir rápidamente, y no te torturare, solo una simple bala en la frente, serás el primero de toda la noche que muere sin sufrir, pero si no lo haces, te sacare la información de la peor forma posible, y luego te asesinare como un animal— declaro con seriedad, pero su presa solo sonrió.

—Prefiero morir, antes que soltar la lengua, púdrete maldito yankee— escupió con odio esas palabras, al momento que saco una pistola de su bata, y suicidarse.

Pero lastimosamente eso no paso, ya que el rubio detuvo la bala con su mano derecha, agarro al malo con su mano izquierda, y luego le arrebato la pistola, para tirarla, y mostrar la bala, la cual estaba en la palma de su mano.

—Esto es lo maravilloso del presente, antes era imposible detener las balas con las manos, pero ahora, es demasiado fácil— comento para lanzar el proyectil lejos, abrió su mano, de la cual salieron unas cuchillas como garras. —Tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora prepárate, porque me suplicaras asesinarte— declaro, para acercar su mano derecha, mientras las cuchillas comenzaron a brillar de un color rojizo, mientras el hombre intento patalear, pero no podía moverse, solo vio ese metal caliente ir a su cara, y con horror, espero lo que venía.

Un grito ahogado se escucho en toda la habitación, mientras pateaba al aire. Unas horas después, la policía Rusa con apoyo del ejercito ruso por fin lograron entrar al hotel, les costo demasiado mover los escombros, además de los carros, por no mencionar que se toparon con algunas minas que cobraron la vida de unos pobres policías novatos. Y ahora tenían camino libre en todo ese caos y destrucción, lo primero que vieron, fue varios cuerpos en el suelo, con sangre secándose ya, además de moscas.

Los policías y militares hacían sus típicas maniobras, apoyándose, revisando cada puerta, encontrando solamente cadáveres a su paso. Un grupo abrió el elevador, solo para ver varios cadáveres apilados y destrozados por la caída, era como ver carne enlatada recién procesada. Así que optaron por tomar las escaleras de emergencia, grave error. Lo primero que vieron fue una pila de cadáveres, y un enorme charco de sangre, pero dejaron para luego sus sorpresas, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, encontrando cuerpos en el camino, ninguno bajo la guardia en ningún momento, incluso cuando vieron colgado el cuerpo de un hombre, quien tenía un gancho atravesando toda su cabeza, pareciendo una lampara humana.

Los militares simplemente siguieron su camino, dejando de lado todo, mientras que los policías no podían dar crédito al panorama que tenían delante suyo, los cadáveres, la sangre, la destrucción, la crueldad y frialdad con la cual todos esos hombres murieron, era como una estúpida película de Hollywood, pero esto no era Hollywood, y mucho menos una estúpida película, era la vida real.

Un comandante del ejército llego al último pasillo, solo para encontrar señales de explosivos, además de varios cuerpos destrozados por las explosiones, solo camino liderando a su batallón. Al entrar a la habitación, noto varios cadáveres, mejor dicho, noto varios pedazos de carnes, hombres partidos a la mitad, algunos sin cabeza por completo, con señales evidentes de haber recibido una granada de cara, otros sin brazos, o con grandes orificios en el pecho. Esto fue una masacre, así de simple, fue una masacre inigualable, siendo quizás comparada con las causadas en el holocausto cuando los Nazis intentaron invadir la Unión Soviética.

Pero esto era mil veces peor, y eso se confirmó, cuando el general sintió algo caer sobre su rostro, levanto la mirada para abrir con sorpresa y terror sus ojos. Todos lo imitaron, y algunos solo pudieron asquearse, otros como los policías se agacharon para vomitar por lo que estaba en le techo, ninguno podía describirlo, simplemente, era repugnante lo que había en el techo.

Y eso era el cuerpo de Ivanke, o eso parecía, ya que todos vieron como un hombre estaba incrustado en el techo, extendiendo las extremidades con cadenas, las cuales atravesaban sus brazos y piernas, eso no sería tan escalofriante, pero él estaba sin piel, así es, fue destazado como un animal, le quitaron la piel, solo dejando expuestos sus tendones, músculos, ligamentos, todo lo que debe estar dentro del cuerpo humano, incluso sus órganos parecieron ser sostenidos con palos de madera rotos, pero si eso fuera poco, no tenía sus ojos ni tampoco su dentadura, dando una imagen aterradora.

El comandante noto que había una línea de sangre, la siguió hasta el final, solo para ver otra cosa asquerosa y aterradora. Y eso era la piel de su victima en el techo, y si, efectivamente era Ivanke, el criminal más peligroso de Rusia, su piel estaba extendida y engrapada a la pared, junto a sus ojos y la dentadura, expuestas como si fueran un trofeo, y en su piel se notaban quemaduras y cortes demasiado profundos y horribles, demostrando que quien hizo todo esto, lo hizo con ira y odio puro. Y al lado de la piel, o tirones de piel, había un mensaje escrito con sangre de corazón.

" _ **TODOS PAGARAN**_ "

Era lo que estaba escrito, mientras el corazón del criminal estaba clavado al final con una costilla. Algunos de nuevo vomitaron al ver este escenario, otros simplemente se quedaron viendo a todo el lugar, no sabían que decir, esto… esto simplemente era una masacre.

La noticia del asesinato de Ivanke fue dado al poco tiempo en la televisión, no solo a nivel nacional, sino a nivel mundial. Mientras algunos pensaban que la masacre en donde murieron casi 100 hombres fue causada por un grupo enemigo, quizás soldados rusos, o de otro país, algunos otros decían que fueron espías de otros países, o agentes de organizaciones secretas.

Lo cierto era, que nadie podía creer lo que paso, y tampoco nadie se acreditaba eso, solo podían suponer que fueron rivales. Pero nadie sabía que eso fue solo causado por un solo hombre, un hombre en busca de venganza, un hombre que no descansaría hasta que la sangre de todos los que asesinaron a su familia corriera. Y ese hombre era Naruto Uzumaki, quien ahora mismo se encontraba tomando una taza de café con calma, mientras leía un periódico, en una cafetería de Rusia. Pero pronto una mujer de cabellera roja se sentó delante suyo.

(02. Story of Wick - John Wick Soundtrack By Tyler Bates and Joel Richard).

—Bonito escenario el que creaste, tu sutileza es inigualable— musito la mujer, de cabello rojo, ojos azules, tez blanca, quien usaba una gabardina negra, y debajo de ella, usaba la ropa de una oficinista normal.

— ¿Encontraste la ubicación de esas personas? — fue la simple pregunta que hizo, sin prestarle atención alguna.

—Al menos un hola no estaría mal— gruño la mujer, para poner en la mesa un folder café, el rubio dejo el diario a un lado, y tomo el folder.

—Te llamare cuando necesite otra cosa— dijo el Uzumaki que iba a levantarse, pero fue detenido por la mujer.

—Escucha, lamentamos mucho lo que le paso a tu familia, realmente lo siento, no sé cómo explicarte que realmente lamento lo que te sucedió. Pero esto se está saliendo de control, ¿1000 muertos en menos de 1 mes?, estas perdiendo la cordura. Acabas de asesinar a 100 hombres en menos de una noche, y de la peor forma posible ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera Hittler fue tan cruel como tú lo fuiste!, debes reaccionar, recobrar la postura— regaño la mujer, revelando que trabajaba junto al oji-azul, quien solamente se liberó del agarre. —Por favor, detente de una vez, estás a solo unos pasos de entrar a un mundo peor del que estabas, piensa en tu hija— suplico la mujer con evidente desesperación, y dolor, ella conoció al Uzumaki cuando apenas tenía 10 años, los dos fueron entrenados, pero evidentemente uno resulto mejor para ser un asesino perfecto.

El blondo solo dejo el folder en la mesa, para tomar de la corbata a la mujer, y acerca su rostro amenazante, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia, dolor, tristeza y odio.

—Tú solo haz lo que yo te pida, no metas tus malditas manos en todo esto, no tienes nada que ver, solo quédate callada y sigues mis putas órdenes. O de lo contrario, te matare a ti también, juraste ayudarme, prometiste hacer todo lo que te fuera posible para cumplir con mi venganza. No te puedes hacer para atrás, y si lo haces, yo mismo te ahorcare con mis manos lentamente, no me importa si somos compañeros o amigos, te asesinare sin dudarlo— la mujer solo noto como los ojos del rubio se miraban brillosos, todavía sentía el dolor, aunque en sus palabras escuchaba toda su ira, también sabía que no mentía, él la mataría sin importar nada, y eso la aterraba. — ¿Quieres que lo deje por mi hija? ¡Por ella es que lo hago! ¡Si no los mato a todos, ellos vendrán por ella! Y no puedo perderla, es todo lo que me queda, así que solo sigue mis estúpidas órdenes, y cállate— fue lo último que dijo para tomar el folder, e irse caminando con tranquilidad.

La pelirroja nunca noto como se limpio algunas lagrimas traicioneras, no vio el dolor que todavía estaba palpable en su corazón. Solo se quedo quieta unos segundos, para luego irse del lugar, dejando el dinero para pagar la comida.

Mientras tanto, el rubio solo caminaba por las calles, con una mirada perdida, pero sin perder la vista en el camino, las calles estaban algo vacías, y eso se debía a que algunas personas fueron hasta la zona de la masacre para ver que paso exactamente. Y mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar sacar su celular, solo para ver una foto de su niña, de su tesoro, la cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, siendo protegida por peluches. Se quedo quieto, y paso su mano por la pantalla.

Su cacería, lo que estaba haciendo no era solo por pura venganza, también era para proteger a su hija. Existía la posibilidad de que, en esta travesía, muriera, pero al menos intentaría matar a cada uno de los implicados, los cuales, con cada objetivo muerto, incrementaba al menos en 10 más, haciendo que su lista de muertos incrementara. Sabía que debía matarlos, incluso a las familias, ya que, si sobrevivía, quería vivir en paz con Himawari, lo último que le recordaba a su esposa, por eso quería encontrarlos a todos, no le importaba cuanto tiempo debía hacerlo, días, semanas, meses incluso años, no importaba el tiempo que le tomara. Los mataría a todos, a cada uno de esos malditos, incluso si eso significaba perder su humanidad, y convertirse en un demonio.

Sin saber, que sería recordado como el _Bakegitsune (Zorro Demonio)_.

(Fin OST).

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


End file.
